


存文16

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文16

一

马龙心情不好。

尽管没人看得出来。

这人的眼光已经一点点冷了下去，但下午四点的日光像万只银箭贯穿了他背后的玻璃墙，斜剌里把他半张脸打亮，看上去温暖丰润宛如一湾凝住的春水，于是他周身郁结的不快也就像春水里打旋儿的暗流，稍瞬即逝地让人难以捕捉。

对面的甲方仍在云里雾里的扯皮，中心思想无外改方案。马龙一双眼盯牢了对方，最后只是微笑着回应：“我亲自领着师弟画的图，您之前不满意的地方改了三四遍……”

那意思就是不愿意再改了。

马龙在业内出了名的好脾气，最有资格耍大牌也从来不曾耍过大牌，本以为一帆风顺的事情卡死在这里，甲方的人都有点目瞪口呆。

“可是这个预算问题……”

马龙垂下眼睛想了想，冲对方点点自己的右手食指：“这东西，您知道吗？”

甲方瞟了一眼，马龙的手指长得细巧，白净的跟他这个人一样，上面套着一只乌亮的指环，看上去是扭曲的钢条形状。

“Iron Ring，工程师之戒。”马龙慢吞吞地解释：“魁北克大桥的残骸钢材，每个建筑师都知道这个事故。您知道戴在手上是为什么吗？”

“不要高估承载能力，无论是结构的，还是建筑师的。”

甲方哑口无言，马龙把散落的图纸拢成一沓，又阖上笔记本电脑，“方案的其他地方都可以改，这点不行。”

他话音落地，外间传来笃笃的敲门声。林高远叼着面包，一手夹着一沓厚厚的CAD建模一手端着咖啡，歪歪扭扭地晃了进来。

看到甲方还没走，林高远吃了一惊，三两口咽下嘴里的面包，冲马龙指了指腕上的表。

这一番做作，哪怕甲方脸皮厚如城墙也坐不住了，起身就要告辞：“马工有事，那我们先走了……方案的事我们再商量……还是需要沟通的。”

马龙站起来把人送出门，嘴里嗯嗯地应着：“可以，可以再商量……”

回身看见林高远哗哗翻着桌上的设计稿，马龙做了个砍头的动作：“别动——你咖啡别给我搞上去。”

“我哪敢糟蹋您的图稿！”林高远举起手：“早听说光华的人难缠 ，省院都被拒了，果然名不虚传！”

马龙益发烦的心口滞堵，“什么都不懂，什么都要插一脚，真是……”摇摇头，到底没骂出来，自己也笑了。

林高远跟着笑：“要么刘总舍得把你这个头牌推出来呢，人傻钱多啊。”

马龙笑着踢了林高远一脚：“头牌你大爷！”

这两年马龙做活儿已经不太多了，因为衬得上他身价，配得上他眼界的标也就那么些。人在这世上活的舒坦是要有资本的，每个人都在辛辛苦苦地攒着自己的资本，马龙毫不心虚地认为自己攒的可以，且比大多数同龄人都攒的快。王求事务所是建筑业一座熠熠生辉的镀金标杆，如今他就挂在这根标杆的顶尖迎风招展。二王一马退了幕后，马龙就是当之无愧的王牌。

林高远咕咚咕咚把咖啡当白开水灌进胃里，抹了把嘴说：“刘总让你上去找他一趟——越快越好。”

“你不早说！”马龙拿起椅背上搭着的外衫，一边穿一边往外走：“什么事知道吗？”

“我听到他和肖老师打电话来着——好像要来个什么大人物。”

“肖老师？肖战？”马龙顿在那里，连指尖都凝在第二颗扣子的位置纹丝不动。

“是啊。”林高远有点惴惴：“出什么事了？”

“你听到那个人的名字没？”马龙轻声说，“是不是……是不是姓张？”

“这我可没听见。”林高远磕巴着：“师兄，怎么啦？很要紧吗？”

马龙神色恍惚地立在那里，他扭脸看了看窗外，碧蓝如洗的晴空像一块被切割的方方正正的幕布，平静的一点波澜也无。

“没什么要紧的。”马龙冲小师弟安抚地笑了笑，又放大了声音再说了一遍：“没什么要紧的。”

张继科回来了。马龙被电梯带着往上升，镜面模模糊糊地映出他的脸，马龙下意识地牢牢盯住，试图从面前这张苍白的脸上抓出些许往日的痕迹，奈何都是徒劳。

张继科回来了。马龙很肯定地对自己说。

他总是不敢想这件事，更不敢放任自己想到这个名字，因为一旦想起张继科，就要连根撅起与他关联的千丝万缕的往事，那些令人想起来就心脏发沉发酸的细枝末节，马龙情愿它们像锈蚀的锚一般沉底不起。

可是，张继科回来了。

刘国梁是业界大牛，也是马龙本科和研究生的院长，说是看着马龙长大的也不过分。他望着眼前表情平静的青年人，几乎没有破绽，然而坐在那里却像是没有重量，仿佛一阵风就能把他的魂魄吹出窍。

他知道了。刘国梁思忖着，就问了出来：“你知道了是哇？”

马龙清了清嗓子：“猜的。不知道是不是。”

“继科做的不错啊，是哇。”刘国梁揭开茶缸的盖，慢条斯理地吹了口气，又啜了一口：“国外，想出头不容易。他获奖那个设计你看了吧？”

何止看了，马龙把所有能找到的相关报道都剪了下来，视频分析下载了十几份，闭上眼都能把那座建筑剖的骨骼分离。

马龙点点头。

“你觉得怎么样？”刘国梁问他。

马龙觉得这问题就不该问他，事关张继科，他没法客观：“好。”

“我也觉得好啊。”刘国梁喜气洋洋：“你俩，是哇，大学的时候就是建院的双子星，以后继续你追我赶，互相帮助，共同进步。”

马龙勉强扬着嘴角，他乱七八糟地想起今天的不祥预感，从莫名失灵的闹钟，到暂停营业的饼摊，到失踪的发票单，到难缠的甲方。

一条端点牵在自己手里的射线延伸到了尽头，坏运气终结在三个字上面。

张继科。

跟他有关的事情自己总是很倒霉。

可是。

马龙走出刘国梁的办公室，从十层楼的高度向外俯视，他贴着玻璃专心致志地看，半晌才反应过来自己竟妄图在来往的人群中辨认出一张五年不见的面孔。

许昕找上来的时候马龙还在抱着电脑画一栋单体。这人认真起来眉目乍见冷落，黑漆漆一双眼沉的探不到底。

“什么事？”马龙抬眼，又埋下头，心不在焉地问了一句。

“吃饭啊。”许昕大咧咧地坐到对面晃着脚：“皓哥，杞哥，邱哥……都咱师兄弟。”

“理由。”马龙郁气沉沉：“没看见我这忙屁了？你一个做结构的怎么会这么闲？！”

“靠，你搞专业歧视啊？我们做结构的很费脑子好不好！”许昕气鼓鼓的要炸，“你看我这几天都萎靡成什么样了？所以得吃顿好的补一补！”

“我拒绝。”马龙干脆地说：“你自己去补吧。”

“老张回来了，你不知道？”许昕啪地把脚放下，椅子腿在地板砖上滑了一下，擦出刺耳的响声。

马龙对好了墨线，左右看了半晌才回道：“知道。所以呢？”

“所以今天咱哥几个给他接风啊！”许昕把上半身撑在桌子前，恨不能上手摇晃马龙：“你不去吗？”

马龙终于抬起头，许昕看见他的眼睛慢慢聚起了焦点，散漫的光凝成一个不见底的深渊，淹没了所有明显的情绪。

“张继科要去？”

许昕点头。

“那行吧。”马龙拖拽着鼠标看着屏幕上旋转的3D模型：“你坐外面等会儿，我收拾完就走。”

饭店是陈杞订的，据说是孔令辉力荐。他们这帮人里头爱吃的不少，但认真论起来，会吃的就数孔令辉。昔年马龙张继科许昕混在T大建院的时候，刘国梁和孔令辉一个是院长一个是土木的博导，带了他们四年，外包的项目做了不知多少，结束之后的聚餐地点都是孔令辉拍板，从来没有重样的。

这次是杭帮菜，马龙坐下来先抬手起了碗茶汤，碧色清澈的水里银毫细细，蜷曲着一颗浮浮沉沉的心。

陈杞坐他左手边，王皓啪啪啪点了几个菜，把菜单往这边推。陈杞伸手摁住，看也不看递给马龙：“小龙人儿。”

“我就算了吧。”马龙捧着杯子笑：“我跟着皓哥走，有肉吃就行。”

这人在师兄面前惯会卖乖，张继科推门进来的时候正看到这一幕。头顶吊着盏仿剪纸的镂空柱灯，外蒙朱红内笼昏黄，光散散碎碎地披了马龙一身。他回首的时候还没来得及收起嘴边的笑意，看起来柔软干净的与少年一样。

“老张！”许昕兔子一样腿一蹬跳了起来，热情地把张继科抱了个满怀：“想死兄弟了！”

侯英超邱贻可也跟着走了上去，几个人闹哄哄的像是要掀翻天花板。

张继科跟王皓碰了碰拳头，身边几个人推挤着把他拱到对面坐下，泛黄的光线擦亮他的脸，马龙抬头看了一眼，又移开目光小口小口喝茶。怎么黑成这样了？

陈杞捣捣他，马龙只能放下杯子，礼貌的喊了一声：“继科儿。”

张继科握着双手，隔了半张圆桌定定地看他，脸上没什么表情，只是眼睛一错不错地把马龙盯到有些难堪。

“继科儿，”马龙又说，这次一屋子的人都静下来等着他把话说完，马龙搜肠刮肚，千真万确一时找不出什么话来说，于是只能冲他笑了笑。

张继科也跟着笑起来。一别四年，他的眉眼没什么大变化，只是气势见沉稳，眉宇间曾有的激烈乖戾已经消磨下去，坐在那里仿佛收拢了无声瀚海，极静。

邱贻可一拍桌子：“回来就好！今晚都给老子喝白的！不许上啤的糊弄！”

“省省吧，就你那三杯倒的量能喝的过谁。”陈杞撇嘴，大家都笑起来。

马龙默默吃菜，听到对面许昕问张继科：“不走了吧？”

张继科含混地回应：“说不好……再看吧。”

他跟许昕碰了一杯，仰脖喝的既快且急，抹了抹了嘴又说：“暂时不想走。”

马龙细细嚼着嘴里的菜，白生生的虾仁，挑起来还带着水润的晶莹，火腿末儿和干贝丝调的酥透，满嘴鲜香软甜。马龙好这口，一筷子一筷子吃的专注，偶尔和陈杞王皓聊两句，大家哄笑的时候也热烈捧场，简直可以评选三好食客。

忽然有只碗逼到他脸前，马龙吓了一跳，抬头看见对面的张继科探上前来，狭长的眼睛乌沉沉的，冲自己扬扬下巴。

马龙会意，心里暗骂真是大爷你他妈不会转一下桌盘？还是给他夹了一筷子拍黄瓜，重重的摁到碗里。

“还要。”张继科看着马龙说，这人有双浓墨重彩的眼睛，睫毛黑森森齐刷刷地搭下来把眸光剪得零落，眼尾如勾，让人心颤也让人心软。

马龙忽然想起四年前，黄昏时分空无一人的模型课教室，松节油的味道辛凉地涌到鼻端。张继科把他抵到桌边，用牙齿一颗一颗地叼开他衬衣的扣子。

“疯子。”马龙抱着张继科的脑袋轻声说。

张继科就发出闷笑，他的睫毛浓长，把眼神遮挡的暧昧不明，密密地蹭在马龙的胸口，像一簇野火烧在心尖，又酥痒，又痛快。

“你吃点肉吧。”马龙把伸出去的筷子转了个方向，夹了海蜇皮到他碗里。张继科拧了拧眉头，固执地把碗又往马龙那边伸了伸，不乐意地说：“黄瓜，再给我来点。”

马龙没法，满桌子人都看着，他恨不能充没事儿人，于是转开眼冲着自己这边的几位说：“咱都不吃这碟？给继科儿得了。”

王皓不在意：“给他给他，就科子吃素吧。”

陈杞索性连碟端起递给张继科：“拿走。”

张继科气闷，接过盘子直瞪马龙，那个人慢条斯理地吃菜，一派君子坦荡。

吃完饭照例去KTV续摊。许昕和邱贻可闹着要把小辈儿也喊来，周雨方博闫安领来个圆乎乎的矮个小孩儿，白胖白胖的笑起来可爱到不行。

“这吴老师新带的，叫樊振东。”许昕拍拍沙发：“小胖过来，哥哥疼你。”

“你滚蛋吧，为老不尊的。”方博把樊振东推到张继科跟前：“小胖，这是你科哥。”

张继科笑的很有长兄风范：“小胖儿？”

樊振东很不好意思喊了一声：“科哥。”

“你科哥牛逼啊，28岁的圣柏莱德奖得主，”方博还要继续说，瞅见马龙甩着一手的水珠子进来，话锋一转：“你龙哥也牛逼，张继科就服他。”

“这怎么说的。”马龙打心眼里不愿意接这话，左右环视，只有张继科旁边空出来个座儿，一步一叹气慢慢挨着坐了过去。

“博子没说错啊。”张继科盯着屏幕上花花绿绿的MV，漫不经心地说。

“什么？”马龙叉着盘子里摆成塔状的水果，葡萄溜溜地滚动着几次三番从他手底逃开：“你服我么？”

张继科笑了：“服啊。”他是低音炮，马龙觉得好像有人拿着大提琴的弓弦拉他的心脏，一紧就是一阵骚动。

张继科忽然按住他的手：“你帮我夹个菜，怎么了？”

张继科的手掌挺大，指骨瘦削有力，抓过来的时候马龙好像被炭火烫了一下，条件反射的甩开：“你干嘛呢。”

话一出口恨不能打自己一大耳光，这遭调戏的语气是要怎样？索性抱着胳膊往后面一靠，摆出防御的姿态：“那一碟子都给你包圆了不挺好的。”

张继科憋气，跟马龙说话老是这样，你剖骨扒肉精准犀利地直劈过去，他凌波微步一摇三晃地绕开，简直神遁子。

他有点难过，一别五年回来，记挂得最深的那个人疏远的最厉害。也怨不得谁，人心就如房子，想要耐用就得时常翻修，想来他之于马龙，就是妨碍他心理结构承重能力的最大失误。

张继科不说话了，站起来连点了几首歌，唱的满堂喝彩。马龙从果盘里捡了苹果咔嚓咔嚓吃的杀气纵横，妈的张继科轴起来就跟弱智一样，遇到周杰伦就把自己的歌提前，摆明了跟他过不去。

马龙懒得跟他计较，推门出去洗了把脸，这几天一直熬夜改设计，年龄上来精力也大不如从前，不过少睡了几个小时，倒像老了十几岁。马龙放了一池子的水，脸埋在里头，感受到绝对的静谧和四面八方压过来的窒息感，仿佛脑细胞和记忆一起失重，纠纠缠缠的扯不清楚，左冲右突让太阳穴一跳一跳的刺痛。

晕眩的前一秒他从水里把自己拔了出来，镜子里倒映出惨白一张脸，还有身后安静站着的张继科。

马龙吓了一大跳。

张继科默默地站在那儿看着他，辉煌的灯光像一桶金箔，马龙被光拢在里头，湿淋淋的头发像雏鸦新生的翅羽，眉目滚着水珠，整个人似一块温养的玉——招人心动。

手机忽然响了起来，张继科转过去接电话，他恩恩唔唔地答应了几声，忽然蹦出一句操。

马龙不想管的，他擦着张继科过去，谁知张继科收了手机贴着他一起往外走。马龙只能友爱的问了一句：“出什么事了？”

张继科就等这一句，他顺手揽过马龙的肩膀，手底下触感紧致结实，“我之前找的房子出问题了——排水管的问题，挺难搞，房东说暂时修不好。”

马龙放慢脚步，他知道自己该怎么做，现在就走开，打着哈哈说我帮你找房子，或者告诉他马琳那儿空置一套别墅，三环边上。

张继科忽然伸出手，KTV里供应的卫生纸质量不好，马龙眼睫毛上沾了碎屑，像几点雪，他轻手轻脚地用指尖拈了拈：“你别动。”

马龙的睫毛细密，像蝴蝶的脚，在指尖颤个不休，张继科的手也跟着有些颤，他胆大包天，此刻却几乎有些胆怯。

俩人走到了包厢门口，周雨正在引吭高歌，费老鼻子劲儿也听不出这位歌神到底在唱什么。张继科说：“等他唱完咱再进去呗。”

马龙点头，张继科看着他，眼珠子湿漉漉的带着雾，拖了腔忧愁的说：“我那房子，怎么办啊？”

这就是讨要答案来了。走廊里灯光一阵明一阵暗，只能模糊看出对面人的轮廓，再就是亮亮的眼睛，除此之外，连脚下的路也看不清楚。

马龙知道他早晚还是得投降，张继科就是个劫数，他蛮有把握的拖着腔调，一别数年还能胸有成竹。

马龙有点愤怒。但是张继科的眼睛在晦昧不明的走廊里闪着希冀的光，嘴动了动，带点试探的温柔。

没办法。

马龙开口了：“要不你过来跟我住几天吧。”

周雨终于吼到了结尾，“我情愿你冷酷到底，请别再说我爱你~啊~我爱你！”

张继科都要笑喘了：“操……他唱的什么玩意。”

二

很长一段时间里，在马龙心里，张继科的名字都和倒霉划等号的。

他们其实认识的很早，住同一个家属院儿，一个巷头，一个巷尾。马龙跟爷爷奶奶生活，都是老教师，管孙子管的很严，马龙没什么时间跟同龄的孩子玩，自然也没机会认识孩子王张继科。张继科却早早眼熟马龙，他每天带一群猴崽子从街心花园冲回家，山呼海啸地跑过巷头，总能看见小马龙坐在梅子树下陪奶奶捡毛豆。

那时节大概是盛夏的尾声，张继科记得马龙穿着一件大红色的短袖衫，长长的拖到了膝盖，露出藕节一样白生生的胳膊和腿。他低头坐在小马扎上，金灿灿的阳光笼着那一小团，黑软的头发搭在额前，一捧捧地把剥下来的豆荚皮划拉到搪瓷盆儿里，乖的让人看他一眼，心脏就软绵绵地往下塌。

二年级的时候他俩分到了一个班。张继科的父亲是学校的体育老师，马龙小时候身体不好，三灾八难的没个消停，马龙的爷爷托到张继科父亲那里，于是放学后马龙要留下来由张父带着绕操场一圈圈的跑步。

张继科坐在操场边等着父亲带他回家，眼看着马龙踩着土呼哧哧地从他面前跑过，张继科磕磕巴巴地背课文：“春眠不觉晓，处处闻啼鸟，夜来风雨声，花落知多少。”

他把课文颠来倒去的背了十几遍，马龙的脚步越来越慢，张继科看着有些着急，课本卷一卷变了传声筒，大声喊：“你快点儿啊！”

马龙扭过头看他一眼，有气无力地动动嘴唇，什么也没说出来。张继科是个坐不住的脾气，课本一扔跑上来拽了马龙的手：“我带你跑！”

马龙想要拒绝，却累的连甩手的力气都使不出来，由着张继科拖着他不要命的往前冲。他已经到了精疲力竭的时候，眼前一阵阵发晕，脚下磕磕绊绊，一脚踩呲了碎石头，身不由己地往前一跪，整个人栽倒在地上。

张父上了个厕所回来就看到他那不省心的儿子愣头愣脑地站在操场边，马龙坐在地上流了一膝盖的血。

张继科觉得马龙肯定很疼，因为划破的口子又深又长，可是马龙也没哭，眼泪在眼眶里转了几圈硬是没掉下来，只是小脸煞白。

“这，我……”张继科紧张的抓抓头发，他觉得自己没有错，可是，总不能错的是马龙？他期期艾艾半天，鼓足勇气说：“上回我被狗咬了一口，比你这还厉害，打一针就好了，什么疤都没留，你看。”说着袖子一撸，胳膊眼看要戳到马龙脸上去。

马龙把脸扭开，他怕打针，忍了又忍，到底眼泪扑簌簌地掉了下来。他一哭张继科就彻底傻了，想着这次说不定要挨揍。马龙小时候白白软软的像棉花糖做出来的小人儿，张继科却总是有点怕他，因他不擅长与任何柔韧的东西打交道，拿捏不住分寸，索性躲远些。

“怎么回事？怎么回事？”张父大步流星地走过来，狠狠剜了了自己儿子一眼，把马龙从地上拎到怀里，捏捏他的腿：“怎么回事？”

“不怪我！”张继科小声反抗，“他自己摔的！”

张父简短地：“回家再收拾你。”

张继科瘪瘪嘴，他也想哭，但知道因为这点小事在父亲面前掉眼泪只能加重处罚，于是只能吞声。

“不怪继科儿。“马龙已经不哭了。他说话软绵绵的，连鼻音都软，像三月穿帘的微风，骚在你耳端，稍不注意已经行云流水地过去了：“是我自己摔的来着。”

那是马龙第一次叫他的名字，之前之后都没人像他那样唤张继科，叫名不带姓，软糯的儿化音缀在后头，像是个有趣的暗号。

张继科的愤懑消失的无影无踪，原来马龙是认得他的。

张父把马龙带去医务室涂抹药水，棉签摁在伤口上，马龙捏紧了拳头，张继科站在一边看着没出声，马龙忽然察觉自己的手被他一点点地掰开，拳心被塞进个硬硬的东西。

一块奶糖。

那晚上马龙用舌尖卷着奶糖，甜的让人心颤的滋味一点点充斥口腔，糖丝黏住了牙关，即使膝盖肿了老高也哼不出一声。

那就是张继科给他的第一印象，害他疼，又给他甜，还让他有苦难言。

出了这事，马龙跑步的时候张继科再不往前凑了。他招招手就是一众玩伴，满校园揪花拔草铲土扬沙的淘气，谁也管不了。张母耳闻马龙的事迹，有时候恨上来拎着自己儿子的耳朵：“你有马龙一半乖，我省多少心？”说得多了，张继科也烦，他那时候小，觉不出马龙的安静有多好。马龙自然也不怎么喜欢张继科——他从小性子淡，对谁都不讨厌，对谁也没多喜欢。

六一儿童节的时候校园安排了一个献礼演出，二年级排演儿童剧睡美人。他们老师不走寻常路，王子早早订了班上某某局长的公子，到了挑公主的节骨眼，一溜水灵的小女孩拉出来比不过七岁的张继科。

张继科小时候确实生的俊俏，眉眼都像一笔一画细细描出来的。于是几个老师扎堆办公室里哈哈几句，拍板了。

临了演出的时候还是出了问题。最后一幕之前舞台的灯光全打灭了，整个剧院笼罩在一团漆黑里。张继科躺在道具床上，感觉到有人悉悉挲挲地靠近他，他把老师要求他闭上眼睛的话抛到脑勺后，看到身侧蹲下的人影，小小的圆脑袋，手指紧紧勾住道具床的边沿，触到了他的小指。

“你是不是怕黑？”张继科小声问。

灯啪一下打亮，最后一幕是群戏，所有的孩子穿上戏服欢喜地蹦跳着围绕在床边，庆祝王子历经千辛万苦终于唤醒公主。

张继科歪七扭八地跳下来，长长的裙摆绊住了他，他低声骂了一句，抬头看周围的小孩，全都糊了一张雪白的脸，点了鲜红的嘴，穿的花花绿绿金光闪闪，晃得他眼晕。

张继科记得他要牵王子的手，抱住他转圈圈，可是王子在哪呢？他找了一圈，刚才那个怕黑的小孩一个人缩在角落里拍手，笑起来甜的让人想咬一口。

就他了。

张继科大步流星地跑过去一把抱住了他，软乎乎的带着奶香味，对了，要转圈，张继科拉着那小孩往舞台中央走，小孩使劲往后挫，不要命似的去掰张继科的手。

“你干嘛？我要抱着你转圈的！”张继科大声说。底下家长们一阵阵哄笑，张继科转回头，相机的光噼里啪啦的炸开，台上的群演们还在尽职尽责的跳着唱着，戴着金冠的胖王子张大了嘴，一脸气愤的望着张继科。

一场闹剧潦草谢幕，马龙是脸皮极薄的人，张继科不觉得有什么，他却视那日台下一波一波的哄笑有如噩梦，而张继科就是制造噩梦的祸首。小小的马龙脱了戏服，回家爬到床上认真地学习电视里外国人祈祷的样子，向孙悟空二郎神如来佛祖等等他知道的所有神佛虔诚恳求：

他再也不要和张继科扯上任何一点关系。

然而祷告无效。马龙和张继科一直同班到了六年级。每年他看着分班名单末尾白纸黑字工整地印着张继科的大名，总要心肝五脏都跟着颤一颤。

说来也奇怪，四年同学，两人从没正儿八经地同过桌，最近的一次不过是前后座。张继科坐在靠门边儿的风水宝地，肩负着瞭望老师的重任。有几回马龙课上看漫画，沉浸在拳皇和龙珠的世界里难以自拔，忽然被后头的张继科踹了板凳腿。马龙聪明，头一回反应就比别人快，扯过课本往上头一盖，拿起笔有模有样地划重点，那求知若渴的，简直亮瞎了张继科的狗眼。 

下课后马龙也想对张继科的施以援手表示感谢，然而郑重去说未免客套，何况张继科困不拉叽看着他的样子，总让马龙一个字也吐不出口，到最后只能冲他笑笑。

那阵儿男生中流行集三国卡，为了一张关羽或张飞，半大男孩们可着劲儿囤方便面。他们所有人的热情加起来都比不过一个马龙。马龙对这些玩意儿有着狂热的爱，抽洞里厚厚一沓人物卡。他不要女的，抽到孙尚香大小乔就往书里随手一夹。差不多有一星期，每个课间张继科都能听到马龙在前头啃方便面。他是一下课就趴倒补觉的人，同桌吃个香蕉都嫌吵，马龙每天咔嚓咔嚓的实在影响他睡眠质量。换另外一个人他早就一巴掌拍后脑勺上了。

忍了又忍，实在是聒噪的慌。张继科拍了拍马龙的肩膀。

马龙转过来:“继科儿？”

“你怎么老吃方便面啊，”张继科盯着马龙鼓鼓的腮帮子，好像一只小松鼠，浓黑剔透的一双眼也像。张继科吓唬他:“我妈说老吃方便面长不高。”

“骗人吧。”马龙没底气地反驳:“咱大院里那个当兵的不是挺高的么，我老看见他去小卖部买方便面呢。”

张继科心虚地转移话题:“你还要吃多久啊？”

“我还差一张诸葛亮……”马龙痛苦地盯着手里的方便面，想了想，掰下一块递给张继科:“你吃吗？”

张继科摇头，马龙不死心地又往前递了递，声音像暮春时细雨，沙沙地滚落在耳畔:“吃嘛，吃——给你。”

张继科狼狈地张嘴叼住——他记不得方便面的味道，却记得马龙的手指头，圆润的，白皙干净仿佛透明，比自己的嘴唇更软，微凉。

那天张继科抄马龙的数学作业，翻开掉出一张周公瑾。卡片上羽扇纶巾的周郎面如冠玉目似流星，旁边是马龙丑的标新立异的字：继科儿。

张继科盯着那三个字看了老半天，拿笔戳了戳马龙。

“你东西掉了。”

马龙转过头来，兴致勃勃地说:“这张送你——你看，这个周瑜画的像你。”

张继科默默想，像个屁啊。嘴上言简意赅:“我不要。这人女里女气的。”

马龙不高兴了，他转回身子继续看书，嘴里说:“你不要就扔了吧。”

张继科千真万确对这些东西没有半毛钱兴趣，可是他捏着那张薄薄的小卡片看了又看，说什么也舍不得扔，收进书包最底下的夹层里去了。

可能真的有点像我？张继科琢磨着。

那天晚上回家，张继科吵着闹着要吃方便面，拉着妈妈去超市搬了一箱回来。趁母亲烧饭的功夫，张继科把方便面拽回自己屋里一包包的撕开:

陆逊、关羽、刘备、曹操、蔡文姬、庞统、司马懿……

诸葛亮呢？张继科晕头晕脑地直撕到了最后几包，终于看到一张诸葛亮。他宝贝似的攥在手里，跳起来打开文具盒把人物卡夹在课程表后头。

晚饭后张母发现张继科的壮举:“！！你爪子怎那么贱！！！你都撕开想干嘛？！！！你别吃饭了——我不做你的饭！你什么时候把这些都吃完，什么时候再吃饭！”

张继科被妈妈揪着耳朵赶回屋，临睡前打开文具盒，摸了摸藏起来的人物卡，又隔着玻璃摸了摸压在台板下那张有马龙签字的周公瑾。

第二天课间，张继科把人物卡递给马龙:“昨天我妈买的方便面，我一吃就吃到了。”

马龙高兴的不行:“真给我啦？继科儿——真给我？”

“给你呗——”张继科趴到桌子上：“我不玩儿这个。”

马龙喜滋滋地:“我再吃出来一张周瑜就集齐一套了！”

张继科把脸埋进胳膊里，绝望的说：“操！”

那个年纪的小孩喜欢抱团，可以有组织的欺负人。马龙是无组织的，他性子静，跟谁都处的一般，结果手里那张卡被班霸看上了竟没人帮他说话。

“你换不换？”班霸是个愣头愣脑的小孩，装出来一副凶神恶煞的表情。

“不换。”马龙被一群小男孩围在走廊那儿，他觉得有点丢脸，收回卡牌就要回教室。

“我拿赵子龙跟你换，你凭什么不换！”班霸拦着他不让走。

马龙说：“你爱跟谁换跟谁换，我不换。”

张继科在教室里不知道外面打成一团，后来看到老师把马龙拎了进来，班霸同学哭哭啼啼的，马龙一张粉白的脸像打翻了颜料盘，鼻血横流，嘴角好大一块乌青。他站在讲台上勾着头，面无表情。

班霸家里有点势力，班主任只能拿捏马龙，推搡着他要他当着全班同学的面道歉。马龙抬头看老师，眼神发凉：“他先道歉。”

班霸哇地又哭了出来：“我跟我爸说让他找人打死你……”

班主任只想着尽快收场，又搡了马龙一把：“你还是不是好孩子，动手打人不道歉？”

“他也打人了。”马龙说。

班主任语塞了一下：“他都被你打哭了！”

张继科看着台上的马龙，表情还是平平淡淡的，只是梗着脖子抬起头，像在孤军奋战独守战壕。

“道不道歉？”

马龙垂下眼睛站在讲台上一动不动，班霸停止嚎哭，抹着眼泪等待，可是马龙许久不回应。

“你这孩子真是！”班主任火上来了：“以后他的值日你来干！从明天早晨开始！好好反思一下自己的行为！”

马龙回到座位上，鼻血干涸在人中那儿痒的难受，他揉揉嘴角的乌青，偷偷掉了几滴眼泪。

张继科在后面踹他的板凳腿，马龙只顾着难受没有回头，后头却团了几张纸巾扔过来，正落在马龙的桌子上。张继科在后面盯着马龙，看到他一直没有动那几张纸，心里像被火撩着，又踢了踢马龙的板凳。

马龙终于有了反应，他扯过张继科扔来的纸巾，把鼻血和眼泪擦干净了。

“怎么回事啊？”张继科在后面小声问他。

马龙没有回答。

小孩子恶劣起来比成年人尤甚。第二天放学的时候马龙留下来打扫卫生，班霸当着马龙的面倒了一塑料袋的瓜子壳在地上，和几个小跟班一起哄笑：“哎，马龙，过来扫，扫干净啊。”

马龙本来正要放下扫帚，他回身看了看，满地都是瓜子壳，又看看起哄的那群人。他心里腻烦的厉害，但还是不吭声地过去扫地：“让开。”

班霸一脚踩在扫帚上：“我就不让，怎么了？”

张继科本来正在收拾书包，听见动静后冲过去地把椅子一脚踢开：“你他妈要脸不要啊？识相的赶紧滚！”

张继科看着浑身是刺儿，平时倒也没人敢惹他。班霸愣了，脚下意识地收了回来，马龙抽回扫帚继续扫地。

班霸恼羞成怒：“张继科你找事儿吧？老子今天就站这儿了，你能怎么着！”

张继科把书包一甩阔步走了过去，他个子高，拧住班霸的胳膊按住他的肩一直把他的脸按到地上：“不滚是吧？不滚给我把这一地瓜子壳舔干净了！”

张继科是大院里有名的小霸王，论打架能评状元。班霸被他一脚踢到膝盖窝，整个人向前跌倒正铺在满地瓜子壳上，倒真吃进去不少。马龙在旁边看着笑出了声。

张继科暼到马龙笑脸，心里说不出的舒坦，有心再嘚瑟嘚瑟，坐在班霸身上薅起他的锅盖头：“来，你叫声爷爷，我就不让你吃了。”

班霸鬼哭狼嚎地拍地：“护驾！护驾！”

小跟班们你看我我看你，硬着头皮上来扯手拽脚，马龙冲过去拿着扫帚往他们脸上戳：“以多欺少要不要脸！”他说话实在是软，小嗓子嫩生生的，张继科扭头看了他一眼，使劲憋住笑。

张继科回家遭了一顿好打，马龙也被爷爷罚跪到半夜，两个孩子都倔，张继科不认错，马龙也不认。好在闹了这么一出，班霸从此见到他俩都绕着走。班主任认定马龙是被张继科带坏了，俩人短暂的前后座又被调开，狭小的教室里两人坐成了对角线。张继科只能偶尔瞥见马龙的后脑勺，连视线交汇也再不能有。

他没有遗憾很久，很快小学毕业，最后照毕业照时马龙站在他身旁。张继科记得那日天气阴沉，天空满是欲雨的青云，马龙穿着绿色的校服，白球鞋上被谁踏了一个脚印，他一直皱着眉头看着那块污渍。张继科的红领巾耷拉着，马龙小声提醒他：“继科儿，红领巾歪了。”

来不及伸手调整，摄影师咔嚓按了快门。定格的影像里张继科迷迷瞪瞪地歪头看马龙，马龙侧过脸，表情是即将微笑的柔软。

三

初中时虽然在一个学校，三年里他们再没分到一个班，马龙和张继科就这么没有交集的长大了。

新学校抓学习抓得紧，马龙踏实，聪明又努力，各科老师都喜欢他，名字总高高挂在红榜。张继科是足球队的风云人物，凭着一股灵劲儿勉强扒在第一梯队，老师们谈起他大多摇头：“这孩子难管！”“到了高中一准要完！”

马龙总能听到有人谈论张继科，校球队的人给他起了外号叫藏獒，起先马龙总是想笑，想不通记忆里的张继科怎么会有这么个凶恶霸道的绰号。直到校运会的时候亲眼看到他比赛，身边女生骚动着喊张继科的名字。他放下漫画瞄了几眼，看台离得远根本什么都看不清，只能依稀认出满场跃动的一个身影，火焰一般的，逢进球喊声震翻全场。

最后张继科带的那一队赢了，张继科跑近看台做出骄傲的手势，脱下球衣扔向观众。女生们像疯了一样，潮水一般的欢呼炸了起来。马龙听见身边的老师骂他：“又是九班的张继科，伤风败俗！”还有男生们不忿地嘀咕：“装逼犯！”马龙身前是冲过去的人，跳着叫着把视线堵得密不透风。他安坐在那里只看到了一眼，一晃而过的张继科，面容都没看清，只一双燃烧的眼睛，亮烈的，肆无忌惮的送了过来，仿佛天不怕地不怕。

张继科。马龙默默地想，他像一道初生的阳光，亮的晃眼睛，所以才会有那么多人喜欢吧。

他又捧起漫画书，心里有小小的羡慕，不过只有那么一会儿，有人如太阳光耀夺目，但那不是他的样子，马龙懂得。

有一阵儿省教育厅领导要来视察，学校里抓仪容仪表抓的厉害。马龙被老师安了个纪委的衔儿，每天戴着袖标站在校门口，拿个小本子记录不轨的学生。

大家知道查的严多半不会去碰霉头，第一天马龙站在学校门口百无聊赖。没想到还真有人踩着上课铃进学校，远远的就见宽大的校服晃荡着不紧不慌的。

马龙皱了眉头，喝道：“那边那个同学，你跑快点！”

那个人仿佛是听到了，顿了顿，还是不紧不慌半晌才挪过来，马龙心里已经憋了暗火：“你迟到了，知道么？”

他说话的功夫，那人才走到近处。一抬脸俩人对了个正着，马龙心里咯噔一下，张继科。

这几年零零散散也不过见了几回面，是小时候的交情，却不是什么深厚的交情。张继科像小树苗喝饱了水，蹭蹭地抽条，瘦的总让人疑心他吃不饱饭。眉眼还没完全长开，带着稚气却愈发出挑，往校园里溜一圈，十个女生有九个背地里都在谈论他。

马龙见是老相识，嘴上放缓了语气：“你怎么回事——非掐着点来，这几天要查这个。”

张继科把马龙上下扫了一眼，这人比小时候出脱了些棱角，虽然眉眼还是软成一团，阳光下白的反光，几乎要让人疑心他是不是雪堆出来的：“我踩着铃到的。”

张继科眼眯着，他眼睛生的狭长，又爱微垂着，睁不开似的，瞧着格外犯困。马龙心里烦，又有点想笑，到底是好笑的心情占了上风，于是就笑了：“你踩着铃到我跟前儿的，再到班里呢？可不迟到了？”

马龙笑起来就像春天到了最盛的时候，说不出的柔和明媚。张继科眼瞅着，想，这人不是雪堆的，大概是白糖熬化了捏出来的。

马龙左右看了看，冲他摆手：“你赶紧进去吧，明天可得来早点儿。”

张继科也笑了：“马龙，你假公济私啊。”

马龙有点懵，他是不擅长处理这种玩笑的，也不觉得自己和张继科有什么“私”可言，他本能地，一脸的笑收敛起来，睁着一双黑泠泠的眼看张继科。

张继科随口开了玩笑，却没想到碰了一鼻子灰。他不是第一天认识马龙，他们有很多机会可以成为朋友，却依然没有，那大概只能证明他俩确实做不了朋友。马龙这人总是不合时宜，你热辣辣套个近乎，他只会淡漠地站在那里满脸困惑，就差问一句，我跟你很熟吗？

张继科顶烦他这样，心里有气，撞着马龙的肩大摇大摆地进了校园。不一会儿听到后面呼哧带喘，马龙追在后头叫他：“继科儿！继科儿！”

张继科从小就觉得马龙叫他的名字好听，马龙一这么喊他，他心里什么气都没了。于是转过去迎上马龙：“咋？又咋了？”

“你校徽——校徽呢？”马龙跑到他跟前，定住了。

张继科一摸胸前：“哎呦，起晚了没注意——忘带了吧。”

马龙摇头晃脑地端起架子教训他：“你就不能起早点儿？今天课间操抽查没带校徽的，你怎么办？”

张继科骂：“操了个蛋，上个学这么多狗屁事——我回去算了，给老师打电话请病假。”

马龙知道张继科虚张声势呢，他爸盯他盯得挺紧，从小拿鸡毛掸子抽的满大院都能听见张继科鬼哭狼嚎，他哪敢逃课。

马龙摘下自己胸前的校徽，凑过去给张继科别上。那塑料卡子质量差，一紧一推间须得格外小心，张继科僵在那里，下巴都不敢多偏了一分，只能瞟见马龙秀挺的鼻子和淡色的唇。

张继科咽了口唾沫。

“你怎么办？”他用手指拨了拨胸前那片塑料玩意，不自觉的放低了声音。

“我是纪检委员……”马龙慢吞吞地说：“怎么也抽查不到我身上。”

挟权弄私、有恃无恐、奸诈狡猾、阴奉阳违……张继科脑子里跑马灯一样闹哄哄地拽出一溜儿词儿，却怎么也压不住砰砰乱跳的心绪。

“那成吧，谢了啊。”

张继科当着马龙的面别别扭扭地转过身就要跑，马龙又追了一句：“你别给我弄坏了——中午我上你们班拿去。“

张继科一溜烟跑的连屁股都看不清了，马龙估计他们班主任也该到班了，没再多说，回到校门口继续站着。

可叹话不能说得太满，课间操的时候马龙站在操场边和政教处的老师一起监督跑操，年级主任背着手转了过来，本来没事的，就怪马龙长的太白了，脸颊饱满脆嫩的泛着光，让人想忽略他都难。年级主任就多瞟了那么一眼，上下一扫脸就板起来了：“来来，那个学生干部——马龙是吧？你过来。”

马龙知道要不好，低眉顺眼的站过去了：“老师。”

“你校徽呢？我前天升旗仪式的时候，怎么强调的？！你身为学生干部，啊，带头违反？”

马龙被劈头盖脸一顿说，窘的连腮带耳的通红。年级主任不依不饶地问：“校徽哪去了？忘带了？”

马龙眨巴着眼开始扯谎：“哪能忘带。那后面卡子松动了，我怕弄丢，给放抽洞里了。”

年级主任看他一脸坦然，嗓子嫩生生的，低头的样子乖顺无比，重重哼了一声也就不追究了：“这次就算了——学生干部，总得有个干部的样子！”

马龙慢慢地站回去，脸上还是热辣辣的，他就知道攀扯上张继科自己得倒霉。

怎么老是不长记性呢？

中午放学的时候马龙跑去张继科他们班门口堵他，后面班的气氛明显活跃，男女学生吵吵闹闹的一屋子，稀稀拉拉走出去几个勾肩搭背的人。

马龙踮脚往里头看一眼，人太多，没找着张继科。窗边的女生探头问他：“找谁？”

马龙莫名的紧张，他都不知道自己紧张个什么劲儿，就搓着裤线说：“继、张继科。”

女孩子亮开嗓门冲里头喊：“张继科走了没？有人找！”

马龙听到里面稀里哗啦一阵桌椅板凳响，几个男生爆出笑骂声，然后张继科笑着冲了出来。

“哎。”张继科停在马龙身前，他比马龙高点儿，这么着正好挡了亮，马龙不自在地往后退了两步：“怎么还没走呢，你中午不回家吃饭啊。”

张继科把校服上衣揪起来扯到马龙面前：“这不是等你呢吗。”

马龙想，扯淡吧你，我看你在里头聊的挺欢的。他看张继科揪着那块儿衣服一个劲儿往自己脸前伸，急忙往后退：“干嘛。你干嘛。”

“校徽啊。”张继科还是那一副困不啦叽的表情：“给你校徽。”

马龙不可思议地明白了，这人要自己伸手摘下来。他有点怒：“你摘下来给我。”

张继科低头看了看，声音平平的没什么起伏：“你帮我摘一下怎么了？”

马龙不爱跟人计较，尤其这种细想起来实在没什么意思的小事。但是今天他挨了说，本来就堵着一口气，换做另一个时间，另一个人，也许就那么笑笑过去了。

“滚你妈的。”马龙转身就走。

他像一头愤怒的小犀牛闷头朝前冲，心里骂着莫名其妙的张继科，莫名其妙的校徽和莫名其妙一遇上张继科就要学雷锋做好事的自己。

蓦地手腕被人从后面抓住了，张继科在楼梯上扯住了马龙，无奈的说：“你这人怎么这么轴啊！”

马龙不说话，拼命要甩开，甩了两下觉得实在是尴尬，更生气了，从眉宇到声音都冷凝了：“张继科！”

张继科赶紧缩回手，他怕马龙一言不合又要跑，虚虚按住他肩膀：“没有——你别生气啊。”

张继科这人不会道歉，马龙打小就知道。他声音软下来就是真心实意想跟你说对不起——哪怕他都不知道自己到底错哪儿了。

其实马龙也不大明白自己这无名火从哪处穴道里窜起来的，大概是感知到了一点危险：张继科靠的太近了。

马龙冷着脸，朝张继科摊开手掌：“给我。”

张继科低头捣鼓着校徽，本来挺容易弄开的东西，他扭来扭去就是解不下来。

“我手笨。”张继科勾着脑袋，眼睛透过睫毛往上看对面的马龙，带了点委屈。

马龙不相信张继科真的弄不下来——可是他到底图什么呢？马龙烦闷地吐了口气，实在是懒得再纠缠这些狗屁倒灶的霉事，而且张继科一放软了声音，他自己也跟着心软了。

看看周围下楼的学生，没人注意他俩，马龙粗暴的扯着张继科胸前的衣服把他拉过来。张继科这人火力壮，这季节单穿一个校服短T不怕冷，马龙的手探了下去，而他头顶张继科的口鼻在吞吐热气。气流拂过他的睫毛，马龙微微侧过头，手抖抖的对不准。张继科一直沉默，马龙不知道他在想什么，更不知道张继科的眼前只有他一段弯起来的脖颈——玉雕一样，搭着短短的发尾，黑白两色鲜明而纯粹，像拉开的一张弓，隐蔽精准地射进心里不为人知的地方。

“你怎么回去啊？”张继科和马龙肩并肩地走出教学楼。

“走回去。”马龙说。

“我骑车，捎着你得了。”张继科掏兜，摸出来一串钥匙。

“这是你的车吗！”马龙抱臂站着看张继科一个一个地试钥匙。

“能带你回去就行，管它谁的。”终于试对了钥匙，磕哒一声轻响，张继科吹了声口哨，一脚踢开脚架上了车，“走呗。”

马龙犹豫：“车到底谁的——你别乱来。”

“我后桌的！他中午不回家——”张继科看马龙还是要信不信的，索性掏底说了实话：“我刚出来的时候顺的钥匙。”

马龙这下真的笑了。

张继科斜眼看他：“咱能走了吗？”

马龙跟着跨上车：“你这人真够坏的。”

“那是你太乖了。”张继科心情很好，车子一蹬出去老远：“哎，真的，马龙，你别老那么乖啊——你得坏点儿知道么，坏点儿才能成事。”

“你别嘚瑟了。”马龙在后头地不高兴的反驳：“骑你的车。”

其实张继科也就是随口一说，马龙没那么乖，他心里清楚。

到巷头的时候张继科停了车，马龙跳下来要进家门，走了两步忽然回头，犹豫着想说什么，先笑了。

“有话赶紧说啊。”张继科看到马龙这么笑就觉得痒，从心底痒到指尖，很想伸出手摸摸他嘴边挂着的那朵笑，但他不敢，这事儿做出来就不好收场，家门口这么着，他估计马龙能把他打死。

“初三了。”马龙知道自己又要多管闲事，但还是没忍住：“继科儿，你好好准备一下中考吧。”

他俩总是这样，明明没那么熟更谈不上多亲密，凑在一起却老做一些超关系领域的事情。

“你想报哪？”张继科垂着眼皮看他。

“就咱们高中部，挺好的。”

一中的高中部当然挺好，省重点，就是难考。

“知道了。”张继科点点头：“你赶紧进去吧。”

“下午别忘了带校徽——”马龙在后头又喊了一句。

那天晚上马龙做了个古怪的梦，他梦到小时候那个出了大丑的舞台，流离的灯光转呀转，张继科躺在地板上，少年模样，鼻梁切割出面颊明暗两面，睫毛浓长，漂亮的刺眼。

张继科坐起来，攥住他的手往自己领子里伸。马龙挣扎着要退，张继科透过睫毛看他，像一只无辜的狼崽，他叫他：“马龙。”

马龙顺着他的力道跪下来，他任张继科牵着自己把手覆在皮肤上，梦里的触感鲜明的烫手，恰到好处的引人流连。马龙缓缓的摩擦，张继科哼出一声长长的鼻音，粘腻的像小时候那颗奶糖，他把脸凑过来贴住马龙，灼热的呼吸喷在他耳朵里：“马龙。”

马龙在夜半惊醒，湿凉的月光泄了一屋子，身下亦是一滩湿凉。

都什么乱七八糟的。

跟张继科扯上关系就是要倒霉。马龙蹑手蹑脚地换内裤，心里恨恨地想。

四．

马龙迷迷糊糊听到门外传来响动，他翻个身脸埋在枕头里蹭了蹭。张继科推开卧室的门，靠着门框划拉着手机冲马龙说：“起来了。”

马龙裹着被子抬头，看到张继科已经收拾妥了，立在晨光里一身清爽。

“我再眯会儿。”马龙把自己砸回床上。

“我买好饭了。”张继科转身走出去：“油条、煎包、甜豆浆，赶紧起来吧。”

似乎确有食物温热的香气漫了一屋子，马龙睁开眼嗅了嗅，掀开被子跳下床。

洗漱的时候张继科又神不知鬼不觉地站在他后头：“龙。我拿你件衣服。”马龙叼着牙刷转过脸打量他，张继科挑了件衬衫，白色的布料半透明，隐隐透出肌体的纹理，从领口伸下去两道黑线，宽肩猿背直收到腰。

这是他常穿的衣服，俩人身形差别不大，衬衫穿在他身上些微宽松，在张继科身上却绷的贴身。马龙含着一嘴泡沫含混地说：“你穿着吧。”

“你晚上要是有空，陪我去买件衣服。”张继科说。

洗漱间就那么大点地方，张继科站他后面，马龙整个人如芒在背。他吐掉牙膏沫，哗哗地放水：“我可能没有空。”

“你什么时候有空我什么时候去买。”张继科不为所动：“这几天就穿你衣服了。”

马龙一巴掌把水龙头拍回来，水声顿止，他捧一把水泼到脸上，抿着嘴暗骂：张继科，算你臭不要脸。

“你快点儿，饭都凉了。”张继科反手带上门出去了。

昨天晚上一帮人闹到十二点才散，张继科直接跟着他回了家。马龙累的厉害，给张继科抱了床被子铺到客卧，自己洗了澡倒头就睡。后半夜半梦半醒间感觉有人站在自己床头，惊出一身冷汗，就着屋外漏进来的路灯看到是张继科。

“你他妈有病啊！”马龙胆子不大，这一惊整个后背都被白毛汗浸湿了，他腾地坐起来怒视张继科。

张继科不吭声，他盯着马龙看了一会儿，整个房间静的怪异，只能听见马龙急促的呼吸声。

在国外四年多，毫不夸张地说没有一分一秒虚度。他奔波在白种人扎堆的教室，埋首厚不见底的图纸，极少极少想念马龙。

不敢试，因知道想起来会有多疼。

有外国同学怀着对遥远东方的好奇，央他讲讲中国。张继科总是笑，不知道从何讲起。他在国内也没怎么出去旅游，前十八年扎根小城，上大学到了都市，于他而言这些风景都是路过，不上心，于是难以叙述。

印象深刻的地方也有，小学时马龙一圈圈跑步的土操场，在自己眼前溅起黄扑扑的粉尘；初中部器宇轩昂的大门，十五岁的马龙逆光站在那里，衬得一整个世界都成了虚化的背景；高中教学楼顶草木疯长的天台，马龙靠着栏杆算题，身后碧蓝高远的苍穹平直的铺展像一张明信片；大学时的寝室，红灰错落的墙面，窗棱前横过爬墙虎，长长短短的叶影儿漫上马龙靠桌垒着的一叠素描本。

他们曾交谈、拥抱、亲吻、做爱的地方，因着涉及马龙，便通通成了难以启齿的隐秘。张继科试图把它们深深地锁起来，马龙像他身体里藏着的一处残疾，或某个病变的关节，总在特定的时刻给予他刺入骨髓的疼痛。

他对马龙无法根治的迷恋里兑入了分离的时间，张继科本以为那会是一剂解脱的灵药，但他们曾拥有的岁月实在过于漫长丰富，分离的时间与之相比，渺茫的什么也撼动不了。

如今人就在他眼前，温热热的一个，会动会笑会怒，仿佛一切如初。

张继科的膝盖压上床，伸手摸了摸马龙的脸：“异形和标准，记得吗？”

“我赢了。”

五年前他们最后一次合作，银河SOHO玻璃大厦。张继科想要做三角切面的异形结构，马龙坚持保留空间的方正，两人互不相让，针锋相对。刘国梁让他们各自交图纸，最后由甲方拍板。张继科那时基本功还是薄，异形建筑的内部让刘国梁很失望，接缝粗糙，全是拼不上的缝对不齐的纹理。

“你的异形结构只停留在建筑竞赛和学生作业中。”刘国梁对张继科这么说。

最后许昕顶上去和马龙做了这个设计，施工开始的那一天导师肖战陪着张继科在围栏外站了很久，一直到炸完了噼里啪啦的鞭炮张继科才踩着一地硝烟和碎屑离开，那样子像是再也不肯回头了。

他们大概就是从那会儿开始变了，一直想着并肩的人忽然看到了不同的方向。同届的人都不看好张继科野路子一样横冲直撞不现实的设计，张继科压力大，马龙无法让他平静下来。

后来又有了出国深造的名额，不得不争。然而这条路一旦窄的只能容一个人通过，谈何并肩？张继科只能绝地反击，攥紧自证的机会，也失去了年少的爱人。

“也就赢了这么一次。”马龙说。抬手把他的手挡开。

张继科又把手伸过来，这次不知是摸脸还是做更糟糕的，马龙恼火地躲开他：“你喝多了？”

张继科看着他，笑了笑没回答。他的肤色黑了好多，都快融进夜色里了，马龙只能隐约看到他眼神一闪，竟看出几分嘲讽的意思来。张继科没说出口的话很好懂：你拜装了。

马龙不自在地往后挪动：“我记得咱俩已经分手了吧。”

张继科又把手探进被子里去捏他手腕：“没分。”

马龙被张继科捏出一身鸡皮疙瘩：“放你妈屁，明明分了，你走之前咱俩就散了！”

他嗓音软，骂人也不带火星，张继科却停了手定在那里，夜色里声腔带着无以言表的低沉：“我什么都没说。”

要分要散都是你，我什么都没说。

马龙听到墙上钟表冷静地走字，哒哒的都是时间滴落的声音，他告诉自己不要回忆，不要做决定，不要心软。

他知道自己快撑不住了。也许下一秒张继科过来的时候他会难以自制的抱住他，也许他们会吻在一起把这个夜晚彻底变成一幕没有明天的荒唐戏码。

马龙勉强开口：“你不吭声也算数的。”

两年前张继科回来过一次，赶着春节直接飞回了家。临海的城市有着潮湿的深冬，凛冽的北风卷裹着无孔不入的寒冷，锋利得仿佛能直接切开人的脑神经。

张继科拖着行李箱孤身穿越过整座城市，大院儿周围已经矗立起高厦广宇，只有它顽固地凝结成一块老旧的疤节。张继科在巷头第一家门口停了一会儿，下午六七点，院子里很安静。张继科看着脚下坑洼的灰砖和砖缝里冒头的苔藓，想起小时候马龙骗一个看自己不顺眼的小孩儿吃苔藓，那倒霉孩子满嘴苦涩腥凉欲吐不能，不知马龙用了什么法子，倒霉孩子深信不疑这玩意儿是解毒的。

张继科叼着冰棍光着膀子蹲在树底下看的兴致盎然，头顶知了一声长一声短地叫唤，马龙一脸严肃正经，背着手说：“千万不能吐……全咽下去才有效……”

张继科吮着冰棍，从喉咙里发出含糊的笑声。

他记得马龙瞟了他一眼，那时候他俩还不熟，马龙眼里没他。马龙从小看人就有点淡淡的，眼光在你身上转一转就收回去，像幽凉的湖水漫过来，转瞬又消失无踪。

张继科想着陈年往事，觉得难过像拍岸的潮水一波一波击打心堤。他再也站不住，匆匆迈开脚步往家走。

他想遇见马龙。

人只有在离你想要的东西最近的那一刻，才会知道自己到底有多渴望。那种渴求就像被抽空了灵魂，反复地想念一个不远不近的影子，痛苦和失落交织成一根鞭子，时刻抽打着他让他没有办法安静地坐下来。

马龙总得回来过春节，张继科这么想着。

然而命运擅长打脸。那天饭桌上张母偶尔说起巷头一家今年在外地过年，张继科端着筷子愣了半天。

天意。张继科想，这就是天意。

他跨了半个地球，从夏天到冬天；他飞过绵延的云层和万里河山，怀揣着比季风更摧枯拉朽的思念。

可他还是见不到马龙。

不曾经历的人大概无法理解张继科那一瞬的感触，像小心呵护的一座玻璃城池被定点爆破，他站在一地玻璃渣子上惊慌失措，不肯相信他的城池已经碎的干干净净。

可是那千真万确已经碎了。

返程那日张继科打车去机场，冬雨连绵，车窗外是压的低低的黑云。司机师傅放着车载CD，跟着杨坤忘情地唱着：“这城市那么空，这胸口那么痛……这人海风起云涌，能不能再相逢……”

“师傅，麻烦您给换个歌吧。”

张继科一直没回过头，他望着窗外车水马龙，想着他失去的马龙，那痛楚第一次如此鲜明，仿佛钢刀切割着他的肢体。风驰电掣的交通工具会把他带往远离马龙的地方，张继科终于知道对无法挽回的恐惧，竟然可以摧毁瓦解一个人的斗志。

“阿龙，阿龙，再爱也没有用。”歌声被突兀地掐断，张继科感觉眼眶酸胀，伸手摸了摸，脸颊上一道无知无觉的水迹。

张继科曾那么真切地伤心过，失落过，后悔过遗憾过，可这些全是不能告诉马龙的事情。昨日种种譬如昨日死，张继科本以为马龙就像那座玻璃城池的遗址，供他偶尔翻检怀缅，不再伤心伤肺，只有无关痛痒。他本以为总有那么一天。直到他回国，直到重逢马龙，直到马龙在饭店那盏傻透了的灯下面回过头来。

张继科知道自己依然病入膏肓，无药可解。

可是马龙呢？马龙说了什么？

“我记得我们已经分手了吧。”

“你不吭声也算数。”

张继科心里升起一种好像对猪弹琴的愤怒。

马龙等着、等着——等张继科再度逾矩，他安排好了自己的反应，左勾拳加右勾拳把张继科打回娘胎重新做人——理性上应该是这样。

然而张继科扭头走了。

倒也确实是张继科干出来的事。马龙想想张继科估计回客卧生闷气去了，栽回被子里，滚来滚去地压不平嘴边的笑。

已经过去了快五年，但最本质最重要的那部分依然如此熟悉。马龙在浓厚的夜色里闭上眼，竟忽然觉得心安。

林高远听说过张继科，知道他是最年轻的圣柏莱德奖得主。他进建院的时候张继科已经去了美国，林高远和与他同批的小孩们都是耳闻目睹着师兄马龙的传奇事迹入了这行。半年前张继科横空出世摘了圣柏莱德奖，林高远他们都在互相打听这人是谁。打哪儿冒出来这么个牛逼人物？华裔美国人？

那次马龙也送了作品参选，时运不济颗粒无收。林高远偶然听到秦志戬跟马龙说：“真是命……那你也不能认命。”

他记得是晚上八九点光景，他拿着吴灏拖了好几天的施工图来找马龙，秦志戬背对着他坐在桌子前，马龙低着头把满地散落的图纸、名片、草稿一样样收拾回去。

“啊，小远啊。”马龙揉揉眼，抬头跟他打招呼，声音不知怎么的有点沙哑。

林高远本科的时候受马龙照顾颇多，这个师兄不笑的时候看着寡淡，其实是个很省事很好相处的人。林高远羡慕他的天赋，佩服他的刻苦和付出，在他心里马龙优秀的独一无二无所不能。

可是那一天的马龙，却让人看着心里莫名地难受。他抬头那一瞬间的失神，林高远记了很久很久。后来听到刘国梁跟几个老师说笑：“马龙的好日子过到头了……”

林高远听的零零碎碎，但是本能反感，连带着不喜欢张继科。

他私底下跟吴灏抱怨：“撞大运了吧……评委就好这口的，师兄的设计那么完美……”

吴灏比林高远年长两级，正赶着双子星盛况的尾尖，是以咂嘴道：“别乱说。当年老刘和辉哥手底下大把博士，外包却带着张继科马龙俩本科生到处跑，你以为他没两把刷子？”

“张继科多能耐，你问问你马龙师兄就知道了——他俩本科的时候就你追我赶的。”

林高远其实清楚，能在一个领域做到极致的有谁不是天赋异禀佼佼众人？只是心里总愤懑马龙的一番努力付诸东流。马龙知道林高远替自己不平，早上后勤的人张罗着在前厅的墙上挂了张继科的宣传照，顶在马龙的前头，大幅照片十分显眼。林高远路过的时候梗着脖子目不斜视地过去了，马龙在心里暗暗好笑。

大概从刘国梁到几个亲近的师弟都以为自己心里不自在——马龙想，也没有必要特意辩驳，他们很难理解。

他没有什么好不自在的，就像张继科也绝对不会觉得自己抢了马龙什么——那是他应得的东西，只不过晚了这么些年。马龙忽然想起他们高中的时候，张继科为了准备和保送资格挂钩的全国竞赛可以连续两个月每天只睡四个小时。没有人像他们那样清楚彼此每一丝每一毫的努力和拼命，所以谁都可以不忿张继科的成功，唯有他，绝对不会。

马龙当然有不甘心和难受，不过那不是针对张继科的，那是对他自己。张继科固然天资优越，他又何尝不是？输的一败涂地，偏偏对面是张继科，马龙说不清心里是什么滋味。但冷静下来想想，骨子里固有的傲气让他镇定从容：有自己在，张继科不可能一骑绝尘。

刘国梁摆擂台似的给张继科收拾出办公间，就在马龙斜对过。早上张继科一到事务所，就挑三挑四地嫌自己这间采光不好。肖战都看不过眼了：“墙都是钢化玻璃，你还嫌采光不好？你倒说说哪间好？”

张继科把纸箱里的杂物摆上桌面，不抬头地呛回去：“马龙那间不是挺好？还大！给我在他对面摆张桌子不成么。”

“你问问人家马龙愿意不愿意。”

肖战只当张继科还是作天作地的小孩脾气，转头就把这事当笑话传了个遍。午休的时候同事拿这事跟马龙开玩笑：“张继科看上你办公室了你知道不？”马龙心里有鬼，硬生生把这句话过滤成了“张继科看上你了你知道不”，吓得手一抖溅了几滴热水到腿上，打着磕巴说：“谁，谁胡扯啊。”

话音落地看到张继科摇摇晃晃端着茶杯出来接水，马龙像只被踩了后脚的兔子一蹦三尺高急着要溜，贴着墙边钻回了办公间。

他才坐定没多久，张继科跟着也挤了进来，大大方方地溜达了一圈，还帮马龙捡起了地板上四散的废稿：“你也收拾一下，满地都是废纸。”

“你先出去敲个门再来教育我。”马龙目不斜视盯着电脑屏幕：“什么事？”

“参观参观。”张继科走上前来要移开马龙的电脑，马龙把他的手打开，不冷不热地说：“参观完了，回去工作吧。”

“我没工作……”张继科涎皮笑脸的，还想再说几句，周雨在外头哐哐锤门：“龙哥？科哥在吗？”

马龙赶紧喊着：“在！进来！”

周雨探了半个脑袋冲张继科说：“肖老师让你帮我看看我那个CAD制图比例。”

张继科一股闷气憋上来：“你下个AutoCAD自己琢磨一下，这么简单有什么好问的。”

周雨眨眨眼，不明白为啥这人语气这么恶劣，理直气壮地说：“肖老师让你过去看看！”

马龙冷不丁在后头说：“赶紧去吧，不是刚刚还闲得慌么。”张继科瞟到马龙笑模笑样的，心头野草痒的春风吹又生，可惜马龙专心致志地作图，连个脑门儿都不露给他。

张继科走的时候一副黑皮黑脸的样子实在有趣，马龙盯着屏幕看了半晌，忽然惊觉那上头反映出的是自己挂着慢慢笑意的脸。

可惜好心情没能维持很久。下午光华的人又来了，三番两次磨破嘴皮子，马龙油盐不进半步不退，甲方终于放弃抵抗。交图纸的当口张继科又直接推门进来，看到满屋子的人愣了愣。马龙还没来得及给他介绍，这人冲几个甲方点点头，脸一扭挺自在地踱了过来，冲着他伸手：“钥匙。”

马龙反应过来，张继科管自己要家门钥匙呢。他忍着气从裤兜里抽出钱包整个递给过去，张继科接了，走几步忽然又回头说：“龙，你备用床单放哪儿？你那床单都潮了，我给你换一下。“

几个甲方面面相觑，有个女经理已经笑出来了，马龙满脸通红，恨不能一个天马流星拳把张继科捣出银河系，他含糊地说：“不用换——你先回去。”

张继科带上门走了，可能是设计方案尘埃落定让人心情愉悦，几个甲方竟然有闲情逸致开马龙的玩笑：“马工跟这位……”

马龙感觉他烧的耳朵都在往外冒蒸汽：“同事！这个真的是……就是同事。”

对面的人顶着异彩纷呈的表情交换眼神，马龙一时气的想掀桌子，一时又觉得心脏砰砰乱跳，连带着面颊上的薄红久久褪不下去。

回到家已经快七点了，进门的时候就听到浴室里哗哗的水声，张继科正在洗澡。马龙嘀咕一句狗毛病，这人看着糙，实则死爱干净，一天能洗三回澡。马龙脱掉外套回卧室换睡衣，一进屋就觉脑门嗡嗡直响，床单床罩枕套被张继科换了个遍，连自己扔在旁边洗衣篮里的换洗内裤也不见了，估计全被那大爷洗了。

马龙沉着脸走去洗漱间，一门之隔听见张继科挺惬意地哼着歌。墙上是外部控温装置，马龙抬手把升温的旋钮按到了底。

“我操！！！！！！！！”马龙听见里头一声惨叫，水声顿止，张继科猛地拉开了淋浴间的门。

蒸腾的水汽翻滚着溢了出来，张继科怒视马龙：“你要烫死我啊！”

张继科就那么赤条条冲了出来，那玩意儿晃荡着直扎马龙的眼睛，他真是服气了这人混不吝的程度，掩饰着扭头：“哪有这么夸张。”

张继科姿势扭曲地指着自己的背：“你睁眼看看——看看这块，你看烫的。”

马龙有点心虚，仔细看看好像是真挺红的。张继科顶着一头炸毛，骂骂咧咧地发脾气：“操，你就那么想弄死我？”

马龙也被激出了气性，他想跟张继科说你以后少管我的事，可是有点说不出口，又想冲他大喊你他妈到底想干什么，这句就更不能说，因为马龙知道那个答案。

问题是马龙不确定自己的答案。

“你赶紧出来！昨晚太阳能没上水，别把热水都用完了。”马龙阴着一张脸出去了，张继科愤愤地甩上浴室门：“惯得毛病！”

马龙也觉得自己有毛病，他开了厨房灯，发现流理台上放着两个保温大碗，打开一看，一个盛着酸辣八宝菜，一个满满一大碗热豆浆。马龙用手背试了试温度，估计是掐着时间做的，刚刚好可以入口。

张继科擦着头发走出来，拉着脸说：“出去，我再拌个豆腐。”

马龙悻悻地，暗道这是我家，你反客为主的还挺有理啊。嘴里说出来的话却多少软了些：“豆浆机的说明书都被我扔了，你会用？”

张继科从冰箱里拿出豆腐，斜眼看马龙说：“这么简单都不会，你猪脑啊？”

他头发没擦干，一歪头水珠子飞旋出去打在马龙脸上，马龙只觉得一点清凉贴上太阳穴，菜刀在砧板上咚咚锵锵，那么大的噪音都盖不住马龙咚咚的心跳声。

北京的秋天来的迅疾又短促，耳听得几声嘹亮的鸽哨，早起看到天更蓝了些，云更淡了些，枝头摇摇摆摆地荡下两片黄叶，就知道十数日之间已经足够一轮季节更替。

马龙以前老听秦志戬教育他，嫌他东想西想心思太重。秦志戬说你就不是个池中之物，谁都知道，就你自己老端着，怕前怕后。有什么好怕的？秦志戬这么教育他的时候，马龙垂着眼皮有一句没一句地答应，心思早飞去了千里之外。马龙这人不听劝，秦志戬带了他好几年，有那么几次被他气得想把他回炉重造。他的不听劝和张继科还不一样，张继科是劲劲儿的嘚瑟，他是默默的拧巴，本质上还是一类人，只信自己。肖战是不是被张继科气秃了这个有待考证，秦志戬的头发千真万确是被马龙愁白了的。

马龙跟秦志戬很亲，毕竟愁白了人家的头发，所以秦志戬说话，他再心不在焉也还能听进去几句。秦志戬跟马龙说话总是慢条斯理的，一缕一缕码的清楚明白，马龙听在耳朵里，心脏重重地缩了一下。

“副市牵头？这么大阵仗？”

“这标可了不得。”秦志戬转着打火机，磕哒磕哒地弹着打火机的盖子：“国字号打头的工程，这辈子能遇上几个？”

与此同时肖战也在跟张继科说同样的话：“这可是硬仗，拿下来就扬名立万。”

张继科回国半个月，算是体会到了行业内盘根错节的关系网究竟兜着多深的水。他拿了最具分量的奖项又如何？国内没他这号人物，所有人都在用怀疑和不信任的眼神打量他，334个城市没有一座建筑能独立冠上名号，大家提起来还是马龙王皓。

他不服。

“做不做？”肖战激他：“再等一年也行，反正还有马龙，他稳妥。”

张继科无奈：“我都这把年纪了，您还用啥激将法啊？放心，我拎的清。”

肖战很满意，张继科这人有个优点，他不听话但是懂事，紧要关头总表现的非常靠谱。

肖战走后张继科觉得心里鼓噪的很，好像有蚂蚁成群结队地啃噬着那颗脆弱的器官，他翻翻桌上的杂志，转着椅子发了一会儿呆，看着窗外晴空万里，飞机拉起的尾烟横过天幕。

他心里空落的时候总会下意识去看马龙，这个人总是淡淡的，你不惹他的时候从不情绪上脸，说话细声细气却很有办法，看着他弯眉笑眼儿的，再慌张再无措都能安定下来。张继科轻易不相信人，却刻骨铭心地信任马龙，他信马龙就像信他自己，爱马龙却像隔着玻璃板亲一只刺猬，若要亲密无间，就得做好忍受疼痛的准备。

曾经他不怕疼，因为那时年轻，大家都输得起，可是现在不行了，两颗心都是粘补过的，试试探探才开了个头，薄如蝉翼的缘分还经得起几回输赢之间拉扯的沉重和冰冷？

张继科信步去了对面，马龙离他只有五米的距离，最接近的时刻他曾经把自己楔进马龙的身体，那时候他觉得他们俩能一直这么亲密直到末日来临。然而时间如潮水卷走了辛苦堆积的情感，他们之间横亘了太多东西，想再次靠近已难如登天。

马龙正在翻看概况企划，抬头看到张继科有点诧异，张继科看到马龙脸上的表情有些微松动，像平整光滑的一面湖被投入一颗石子，眉目好像被重新捏塑般鲜活起来。

马龙用目光探询张继科，张继科胸口闷闷的，他反复打量马龙，衬衣领带收束的一丝不错，端庄肃穆坐在那里只差一个莲座就能成仙成佛。

“秦老师跟你说了吧？”

马龙的心忽悠悠荡了荡，掀起眼皮看张继科：“嗯。”

很少有人能用微笑同时表达出“拒绝”和“懂了”，马龙就是其中翘楚。张继科感觉心头那丛绵延了不知多久的野火被呼啦啦地煽起来，烧的他五脏六腑一阵剧痛，血管里仿佛灌满了滚烫的铜汁，汩汩地流淌过全身经脉，让他觉得渴。

张继科压过来的时候马龙还有点发懵，张继科已经在他家住了俩星期，他们除了言语暧昧和肢体摩擦什么都没发生，那些暗夜里浅滋默长的欲望在心底摇曳的风情万种，每走两步都是一个温床，随时可以培育一场翻云覆雨鸳梦重温的好戏。然而那些埋伏在心里的，怕它上演却又暗暗期待的情节并没有发生，总是差了点儿火候，错了时间，或者没有撕破平静表面的理由。

可是难道现在是个好时候？

张继科的吻总是莽撞，带着天不怕地不怕的劲头，凶狠的咬过来不给你回圜的余地。马龙没有和第二个人亲吻过，所以无从比较。他坐在椅子上，被张继科箍着下巴，脖颈重重地抵上了办公桌的边沿，疼的他两眼一黑。张继科吮着他的唇瓣，从喉咙里发出呜噜声，好像一只欲求不满的豹子，马龙难堪地动了动肩想要直起腰，张继科更蛮横地压下来挤进他两腿之间，这个姿势过于扭曲，只能被迫承受他的搅弄和舔舐，马龙抗拒着在椅子上弹动，大脑空白的当口无知无觉地松了牙关放他长驱直入。

距离上一次和他这么亲密过去多久了？五年前？张继科的睫毛在马龙脸上刷来刷去，他的舌头都快探到了马龙的喉咙口，仿佛要把他的心一并吸出来，马龙不甘心地勾住张继科的舌尖，似阻却，又似逗留。他伸手按住了张继科的后脑勺，指尖湿湿的全是发间粘腻的汗。

张继科火急火燎地拉扯马龙的领带和衬衣扣，腿间肿的老大的硬块急切地在马龙的小腹上来回摩擦，隔着单薄的布料能纤毫不漏地感受到他蓄势待发的贲张。越急越入不得门，马龙只觉得自己快要被勒死了，他屈起膝盖顶开张继科，自己坐了起来，哑着嗓子说：“手怎么还这么笨？”

张继科弓着腰撑在马龙上面看着他，一时心里记忆与现实翻涌交错，堵得他鼻酸，眨了眨眼睛，又探上前来要捉马龙的嘴。

马龙挡了一下，自己伸手抽了领带，又松了松衬衣的扣子。张继科看的眼也不眨，屋内拉了窗帘，透进来一点微薄的日光，马龙微微偏着头，湿润的睫毛，水色红肿的嘴，带着一点点坦然到极点之后的冷静。他的手指细白，又软，缠着黑色的领带，干脆利落的催人情欲。

张继科埋首马龙的肩颈辗转吮舐，他说不清那是什么味道，只知道足以让他这么多年都难以忘怀。张继科的手指顺着马龙隐约的肌肉线条往下划，时轻时重，继而祭出牙齿，像小孩子得到一块大果冻，反复啃咬舍不得一口吞下。马龙失神地仰着头，天花板上并排三盏灯像一张严肃的脸，瞪着下面这场风花雪月的事，张继科咬到小腹，轻手轻脚地松了他的皮带扣，马龙配合地挺起身体，感觉到忽如其来的凉意，随即已经抬头的东西被裹入一片湿热。

刺激来的迅速，马龙抓紧了座椅两边的软垫，控制不住地挺身抽刺了两下，然后僵在那里重重地喘息。张继科攀住马龙的大腿，抬起眼看他，水光粼粼的仿佛搅乱了三千春水。马龙知道自己又硬了几分，俯首的张继科——是张继科——他只要想到这三个字都觉得下一秒会控制不住射出来。

张继科吞吐了一阵，扶着它离开口腔，声音湿热又喑哑：“你也摸摸我啊。”

马龙半阖着眼睛，被张继科拉着手握住鼓囊囊的一包。“你倒是睁眼看看……”张继科在他手里挺动，喘息着抱怨。马龙微微使了点力气重重撸了一把，张继科撑不住哼了出来，他才低声说：“又不是没见过。”

张继科耐不住伏在马龙身上又咬上他的嘴，两人你来我往亲的干柴烈火啧啧有声，门口忽然响起了敲门声，马龙头皮一炸，他攥着张继科的命根子，手上动作一停，张继科就不满地撞了撞。马龙被他按着手堵着嘴，听到一声急似一声的敲门，林高远在门口喊他：“师兄？师兄？”

马龙搏斗一样扭着身子，张继科骂了一声操，不管不顾地抓着他的手动作，马龙拿胳膊抵开他，恼火地推拒：“你妈不要命了！”

张继科一门心思地在他身上没头没脑地乱亲：“不要！我不要命了！”

林高远还在敲门：“师兄？你在里面吗？”

马龙忙不迭地喊：“在！等一下！”

张继科僵住了，垮下肩膀像条死狗一样瘫软在地板上，马龙抹了把脸，站起来扣好扣子，束好裤子。他低声跟张继科说：“你收拾一下。”

张继科冷笑了一声，四仰八叉倒在地板上，有意大张着腿，那东西还硬挺挺支愣着一副要日天的样子。

马龙没办法，踢了他一脚：“快！”

张继科阖上眼睛动也不动，马龙怒气顶上来真想把他掐死在这儿，闭了闭眼平复一下心情，跨过他去开门。

林高远看见门开了一个小缝，马龙跟着挤出来：“什么事？”

马龙的声音哑的奇怪，林高远抬头看看他，汗津津的满脸潮红。他担心地摸摸马龙的额头：“师兄，你发烧了？”

屋里忽然一阵响动，像是什么体量巨大的东西摔在了地板上。林高远吓了一跳要探头看看，马龙反手带上门，搂着林高远的肩把他带到走廊那头：“没事，刚睡起来，没发烧。”

“哦，”林高远问他：“你屋里什么动静？”

马龙绞尽脑汁地圆谎：“我刚弄来一只狗，脾气不好，爱犯病。”

“什么？！”林高远怀疑自己耳朵：“狗？”

“就放这一下午，晚上就送走——脾气太坏了，养不了。”马龙怕林高远兴致上来要进屋参观，赶紧补充：“还怕生。你找我什么事？”

林高远总觉得怪怪的，但也没细想，顺着马龙扯开了话题：“秦老师要你和许昕现在去他那儿，做一份拓扑几何建筑形态。”

“现在？”马龙诧异地反问：“和许昕？”

“秦老师这么说来着，”林高远看见不远处樊振东要进电梯，忙不迭冲他招手：“小胖！等一下！”樊振东脾气挺好，朝这边看了看，真的停下来等。马龙犹豫着回头看了一眼办公室，跟着林高远走了过去：“那我现在就去找秦老师。”

秦志戬要马龙和许昕做递归算法和拓扑几何生成建筑形态，这不是重点。重点是三角形拓扑是张继科最喜欢的构成。

马龙拧着眉头，和许昕心照不宣的对视一眼。秦志戬敲着桌子笑：“顺不顺手？不顺手是吧？”

“这不是明知故问吗，我俩都不怎么做曲线，能顺手么。”许昕跟秦志戬没大没小惯了，上下嘴皮子一秃噜有什么说什么。

秦志戬说：“记住你俩做曲线不舒服，就行了。”

这话说的高深莫测，马龙却是听的明明白白。许昕是人精，想了想也就懂了，随即嬉皮笑脸：“我可不给马龙打下手——这标扎眼着呐，怎么也得试试啊。”

马龙也跟着笑，这个师弟看似吊儿郎当，眼里烧着的全是蓬勃的野心。

他和许昕并肩下来，许昕插着兜忽然说：“老张那设计——获奖那个，我真做不出来。”

马龙慢悠悠地说：“废话，我也做不出来。”

师兄弟互相看着对方笑了，电梯“叮”地一声开了，马龙跨了出去，听到许昕在后头说：“我会全力以赴的，师兄。”

许昕很少管他叫师兄，马龙愣了一下，慢慢地回头。许昕的表情自信而明亮，时光锐化少年脸上的线条，不过三五年无知无觉间。

“挺好。”马龙不知能说些什么，想了想，真心实意地说：“挺好。”

回去的时候办公室空无一人，空荡荡的，落了满屋子夕阳橙红的色块。马龙在桌前坐下，面前摊开的东西一个字也看不下去。他无意识地转了会儿笔，心不在焉地看了一个多小时的理论书，天色渐渐从明蓝转成洇开的墨水色。马龙丢下笔，拿起外套光明正大地翘班了。

他开车漫无目的地转了一会儿，发现自己一直在绕着一个地方打圈。马龙找个地方停好了车步行过去，五点多的阳光像一罐放久的蜂蜜，化开来让人觉得不舍。

银河SOHO大厦，马龙的成名作。

全钢化玻璃外立面，入口的石阶把圆柱形的商场入口处和远处地标性大厦连在一条轴线上，戏剧性的下沉台阶把人们的视线吸引到一个温馨而平静的空间。大厦的外立面完全由玻璃用不锈钢接头连接的，周边的反射池模糊了石材的冷硬感和透明圆柱玻璃塔之间的边界，无论何时自然光降落在这座建筑上都会让它充满亮泽的轻盈感。

行业协会一帮眼高于顶的老头惊叹马龙厚实的功底和轻灵飘逸的设计，纷纷对他寄予厚望，那时马龙还没到二十五岁，本以为这座建筑会是自己和张继科联手完成。后来马龙偶尔也会想，如果交到张继科手里它会是什么模样，但建筑作为一种表现形式，它的成型基于最踏实的钢筋水泥和最空灵的光线、声音、时间——不包括幻想。

张继科曾在他们第一堂概论课上跟马龙在底下交头接耳的比喻，“就像做爱一样，真刀真枪的才能体会到”。

马龙想起那时张继科的表情，无声地弯起嘴角笑了笑。

张继科坐在大厦前休闲广场的长椅上，手里拿了一个汉堡吃的满脸生无可恋。马龙老远看到他，那一刻连他自己都觉得他俩真是天造地设的一对，这默契简直撞了鬼。他慢悠悠地背着手晃过去在他身边坐下，张继科横了他一眼，捏吧着手里汉堡的包装纸。

两个都不是多话的人，沉默着坐了好一会儿，穿梭来去的只有风声。马龙抬手看看表：“待会儿进去吃个饭吧。”

“我还是想做异形结构。”张继科说。

马龙看着他，那眼神是很难得的温柔，张继科看着觉得心里一痛，不是被伤着了那种痛法，是感知到某种程度上的无能为力而带来的钝痛。他以前听谁讲过，在这个世界上，穷人不难找对象，富人也不难找，只有拧巴人才会孤独终老。因为他们的需求复杂又矛盾。

“这么多年我一直想问你，”张继科开口，却并不看马龙：“在你心里我到底是那只鲸鱼，还是溺水的人？”

马龙这辈子看人大都可有可无，独一个张继科嵌在心坎儿，像扎根在心脏里长成的一棵树，陪他趟过多少年凄风苦雨，怎么也舍不得教谁给拔走了。但张继科又没那么重要，至少没他在身边的那几年马龙还是顺风顺水地过来了——虽然那样的日子苍白到乏味可陈。

天色彻底暗下来，路灯渐次打亮，在眼前铺开一条明珠般的长链，马龙想了想，挺认真地说：“脑洞别这么大，你哪个都不是。”

张继科被堵的憋屈，腾地站起来一言不发地走掉。马龙望着他背影，心里尖锐细小的疼一直蔓延到舌苔，苦的发麻，让他有解释也说不出口。

是的，他撒谎了，张继科不是什么都不是——相反，他代表了太多太多。他是马龙的镜面，是他缜密人生里最大的BUG，是这个自省自觉自控的人唯一的难以自持和欲罢不能，是他内心所有焦灼渴望的投射。

2005年的春天，一中高中部二年级教学楼底的四株杨树开始吐出大团大团的白绒，飘飘荡荡飞的满校园都是。十七岁的马龙抱着一叠试卷穿过走廊，有细小的白绒挂在他的发脚，蹭的脖子微痒，马龙边走边小幅度地甩着头，嘴里轻声嘀咕着不要则样。教师办公区在二层尽头，一来一回还要等教导主任签好字，大课间十五分钟的休息时间全耗里头了。

进去就看见了张继科，支愣着傻兮兮的后脑勺站在那儿挨训。马龙飞快从他身边走过，扭着头仿佛没看见这人。张继科拿眼角偷偷追过去，看到马龙走到教导主任的桌子前，开始一份份地清点试卷。

班主任尹宵看出张继科心不在焉，抖着他的试卷恨铁不成钢：“啊，你还走神儿？！俩物化尖子班加起来一百多号人，就你一个不及格！你真能耐啊，真给我长脸！”

张继科数学奇好，被数学老师当成宝贝，这边听不下去尹宵一顿数落，端着茶杯踱了过来：“怎么了，怎么了这是？继科又闯祸了？”

尹宵看着张继科垂着眼皮似听非听的，把试卷摔回张继科脸上：“你自己说！”

数学老师笑呵呵地：“卷子给我看看——哪科啊？”

张继科动动嘴：“政治。”

“政治啊。”数学老师拖腔：“这个没关系的吧尹老师，别骂他了。”

尹宵说：“成绩不是重点，他那是态度问题！你看看他那卷子后头——那个论述题，你看他最后写的是什么。”

数学老师从张继科手里扯过卷子，翻到后页念了出来：“政治课程顶呱呱，人人叫好人人夸。贯彻小康奔四化，大家都来学习它！学！习！它！”

张继科隔几天就要光顾一次办公室，老师们都拿他当吉祥物了，此时听了这位小爷的打油诗，全都“哄”地笑了出来，还有老师隔着桌子冲尹宵说：“老尹别生气了，至少继科语文学的还是不错的嘛！”

张继科飞快地瞟了一眼马龙，他安静静地点着卷子，一点表情都没有。

张继科小声说：“我哪知道钟老师真的看啊。”

尹宵气笑了：“你还挺有道理？马上就要会考了，就你这学习态度，打算考几分？”

张继科瞄到马龙要走出去了，赶紧讨饶：“老师我下次再也不了，我去跟钟老师道歉。”

尹宵还没说什么，数学老师笑着拍拍他：“行了行了，这个态度确实要端正——而且马上会考了，政治历史都不能落下的太离谱，知道吗？”

张继科点点头，尹宵也被他磨的没脾气了，挥手放人：“去吧，下次上课前跟钟老师认个错！”

张继科鞠了个躬跑出办公室，走廊里错错落落的人，他新买的运动鞋大了半码，跑起来总有点打滑，好歹在班门口追上了马龙，气喘吁吁地扯住他的胳膊：“龙！龙！”

马龙甩开他继续往前走，连根头发丝儿都不稀得回头。张继科亦步亦趋地跟在他旁边：“晚上去侧门那儿吃吗？我请你？”

马龙拉着脸，冷若冰霜地吐出俩字儿：“让开。”

自从张继科因为打架斗殴被通报批评，背了个警告处分降回二班，马龙再没给过他好脸。已经冷战快半个月了，张继科实在憋不住了。

“干吗啊，”张继科看到马龙那副棺材板脸就难受，走廊上嚷起来了：“我妈都没你这么难伺候！”

“那你找你妈去。”马龙更生气，只是不愿意大庭广众之下丢人现眼，闷着头就要进班。

张继科堵在一班的后门口不让他进去，低声说：“下次月考我就考回一班。”

“关我屁事。”马龙绕过他要从前门进，张继科被他这句话激起火来：“马龙你有意思没意思？你说的那是人话吗？”

马龙回身推了张继科一把，他下了狠力气，张继科被推的一个趔趄，听到马龙气抖了的声音：“你想听人话，先想想自己干的是不是人事儿！”

张继科有点狼狈——他知道马龙为什么生气，更知道这事儿追究起来自己三百六十度无死角理亏。这么想着，眼神里多少带了点讨饶的意思。

“我以后真的不了。”张继科哼唧着说。

马龙知道张继科什么时候在敷衍，什么时候掏心挖肺，刚才虽然声音小，但比他对老师的保证真诚多了。

张继科看出马龙态度有一丝松动，趁热打铁说：“晚上来找你吃饭，你等着我啊。”

马龙还没来得及回答，预备铃在头顶悠悠扬扬地响了起来。一班的张超上厕所回来，挺稀罕地看着两人笑：“呦，牛郎织女堵这儿干吗呢。”

马龙根本不接这茬，转脸就进教室了。张超对着张继科指指马龙的背影：“龙崽这么好的脾气你也能惹着？”

张继科也不接他的话茬，头一扭从前门进了二班，张超骂骂咧咧地回班了：“操，一个两个都是大爷，他妈谁惯的。”

事情要从半个月前张继科带着校球队输给外校的张宇镇说起。

那场球输的憋屈，张宇镇秉承他校竞技场上只论输赢不太要脸的作风，下作伎俩用了不少，张继科当时就在场边跟裁判吵了一通，奈何人家主场作战，他再吼得脖子上绽青筋也回天乏术，反而收获了对方嘲笑轻蔑的挑衅手势。

马龙问他：“你是不是憋着劲儿想招呢？”

张继科说没有的事。

马龙又问：“不约架？”

过不了几天就是阶段考，张继科知道马龙最近一心扑在上面，犹豫了半晌说：“不约架，骗你是小狗。”

当天就翘了三节晚自习。

马龙吃完饭回班看到旁边空荡荡的座位，知道坏事了。

说话跟放屁一样！张小狗！马龙在心里想。眼保健操做到最后一节，他手下恨恨地泄愤，轮刮眼眶刮的皮肉酸痛，好像疼的不是他是张继科。

最后一堂课下课，李虎问马龙去不去食堂，马龙瞟瞟后门，张继科探头探脑地等在那儿。

“不了，我跟继科儿出去吃。”

侧门本来是停车场的门，出去就能直接拐进后面一条小吃街。不堪忍受食堂荼毒的学生有时候会从侧门溜出去吃晚饭，张继科管这叫越狱。有一回教育厅来人微服私访调查学校伙食情况，好死不死抽中了张继科。这个耿直boy冲着教育厅领导说：“好久不去食堂了，太难吃了，我们都直接从侧门越狱去夜市。”

然后校长就派了俩大爷在侧门驻守阵地，生生封住了莘莘学子们的觅食之路，导致张继科那段时间臭名昭著人人喊打，舆论压力十分巨大。

好在高压政策扛不住民情激愤，过不多久就悄没声儿地撤了，知道校领导是打算睁只眼闭只眼，学生们继续欢乐地外出觅食。

“午餐肉、花枝丸、油浸辣椒圈，银耳粥还有吗？再来两碗米！”张继科招手叫老板娘，问也不问直接点餐。马龙捡了个相对而言没那么油腻腻的座，头顶吊扇积了一冬的灰，马龙又拉着张继科往旁边挪了挪。路边馆人声鼎沸，拥拥挤挤全是蓝白的校服。

“你半个月不出来吃，这家银耳羹都要下架了。”张继科说，那委屈绝对不是为了银耳羹。

“怪谁？”马龙冷笑着。

张继科说：“得，怪我——你也太能撑了！”

他知道马龙气消了点儿，絮絮叨叨地跟他诉苦：“……为什么被处分？我他妈招齐了人在后街等了半天，结果你知道张宇镇那个小鳖孙带了谁？”

菜上来了，马龙涮了涮筷子，递一双给张继科：“他带了哪路神仙？”

那天张继科和几个血气方刚嗷嗷叫的兄弟等在后街口，修车的大爷都收工回家了张宇镇才姗姗来迟，亮的参差不齐的路灯斜斜映出三个黑影。

“左青龙右白虎，左边儿他爸，右边儿他妈。”张继科说。

马龙“哈”地笑出了声，咬着筷子弯了眉眼，张继科看的心里一荡，低声说：“消气了吧？”

马龙收起笑一脸恨恨表情：“你个骗子该遭天打五雷轰。”

“我日他大爷，不敢打就别约架，带家长算怎么回事。”张继科郁闷死了，当时几个愣头青看人家爸妈跟着直接就地解散，他是最拉仇恨值的活靶子，没跑成，张宇镇那厮还一副受害者的嘴脸拉着他爸妈告到了年级主任那儿。

“兵不厌诈。”马龙慢条斯理地说：“看到没？你瞒着我就是这个下场。”

“以后真的不了。”张继科对牢马龙的眼睛说。

马龙有点脸红，他遭不住张继科这么愣愣地盯过来，海一样淹的他半边身子发麻。他想问你以后不打架了还是不骗我了？然而他没问出口，取而代之的是另一番不痛不痒的话：“你消停点儿吧，赶紧撤了处分。下学期就要竞赛了，你还想不想保送？”

“想啊，怎么不想。”

“想就少嘚瑟，好好学习。”马龙说。

张继科不吭声了，埋头飞快地扒饭。

尹宵也这么告诫他——马上就要竞赛了，那些歪心思都该收起来，眼睛往正路上看。张继科从前不怎么在意，现在不能不在意了。马龙说的挺对，单就学习这方面他是名副其实的瘸腿将军，理化三门堪称鬼才，英语和语文不扯后腿就老天保佑了。注定了他要走竞赛这条路——拿金牌，直接保送，既规避风险又扬长避短。

可竞赛毕竟是竞赛，和教材不是一个水平线，张继科这边跟马龙夸下海口“我有慧根”，那边对着几道集成电路的大题耗了一下午，整个人沉浸在低气压的罩顶黑云里。

晚自习放学，张继科慢吞吞地收拾书包，马龙来二班等他回家，拿起他桌上的习题集翻了翻，看着满纸订正的痕迹皱了皱眉头。

张继科有点害臊，掩饰着抢过习题装自己书包里：“这才刚开始呢。”

马龙不走竞赛的路子，他各科成绩都出色，又是学生干部，几个老师早就和他商量好了下学期参加自主招生。他没接触过竞赛题，看着也有些云里雾里，帮不上忙心里干着急，面上却丝毫不显：“哎，这不做对了两道么，挺厉害啊。”

张继科压在心上一下午的郁闷就这么轻飘飘地飞了，他满脸得意：“哎呀，刚开始，刚开始。”

过了几天，马龙把一个本子扔在了张继科的桌子上。

“这是什么？”张继科从胳膊里抬起脑袋，困得迷迷瞪瞪的。

马龙拿起他桌子上的水灌了两口，含混地说：“自己看。”

张继科翻开就愣了，那是一本竞赛题的笔记，厚厚一本装订的很平整，例题解析思路预测用各种颜色的笔写的满满当当。

“陈玘师兄的笔记。”马龙冲张继科一笑，不无得意。

陈玘是上上届的大神，跟马龙有交情，还是张继科的偶像。陈玘就是靠竞赛一等奖保送了T大，张继科和马龙的志愿都是T大的建筑系，多少受到了他的影响。

张继科翻来覆去地摸着笔记，抬头看着马龙激动结巴了：“马龙，我我我真想——”

我他妈真想亲你一口。

马龙笑的喜气洋洋：“够兄弟吧？”

张继科及时刹住了车：“够，太够了！”

够的都要溢出来了。

溢出来的那部分是个什么形状浓度质地，张继科一清二楚，可是马龙总时冷时热，张继科翻着笔记静不下心来，他有时候觉得马龙对他是有意思的，有时候又觉得马龙什么都不明白，两厢牵扯，张继科先学会了苦中作乐。

这一年来他和马龙的关系也是时冷时热，张继科知道问题出在哪里，他们近生嫌隙远生怨，朋友般的相处远不够填补内心欲望驱使的空洞。

用政治书上的话说，就是人民日益增长的物质文化需要同落后的生产力发展之间的矛盾。

月考成绩出来了，张继科顶着学年第二的光环雄赳赳气昂昂杀回一班。其实没什么变化，一班二班共用三门主课的老师，调班不过是换了班主任，再有就是和马龙坐回了同桌。

张继科回来的那天兴师动众地又搬书又擦桌子，全班的视线都射了过来。马龙踢了他一脚：“擦什么擦，我天天给你守着呢，没人坐你的位子。”

张继科深情缱绻地用手在桌面上摸来摸去：“可想死我了。”

“我觉得你有病。”马龙啪地打开试卷夹，真心实意地对张继科说。

张继科笑笑，歪头看了一会儿马龙的脸，他最想摸的那部分现在还摸不得，也就只能看看解渴。

高二的下半学年马上就要过去了，自主招生和竞赛离他们越来越近。马龙和张继科向老师申请了行政楼一间教师休息室，晚自习结束后他俩在那里再补一个小时的自习。

马龙连吃饭时间都不浪费——他俩好久没越狱了，通常是张继科去小卖部拎两瓶水跑上行政区的顶楼，推开吱嘎吱嘎的铁门，马龙靠着围栏盘腿坐在那里边做题边等他。

顶楼的水泥地上凿出了两个花池，虽然已经废弃了但泥土还在，摇摇曳曳的荒草窜的老高。过了五月白昼渐长，六点多还有日光落满马龙的后背，十七岁的马龙有着细致柔软的眉眼，在一整个平铺的蓝天下冲张继科弯起眼睛。张继科拨开纤长的草叶走到他身边坐下来，惊飞了马龙脚边的不知名鸟儿，振翅远去发出啁啾的鸣叫。

“I would rather die with my head high, with indestructible faith and profound belief in the destiny……”马龙嘴里念念有词，朝天空眯着眼睛，时不时低下头对照原文。张继科挣扎在各种函数和坐标系的包围中，笔尖在纸上唰唰移动，悉挲的声音像蚕啃食桑叶。

“这篇阅读挺有趣。”马龙忽然说。

张继科蠕动着嘴唇推导公式，分出心神回应他：“嗯？讲的是什么？”

“呃——舢板观鲸。”马龙快速地翻译给张继科：“一个小孩儿在海边玩，遇到了海里的一只鲸鱼。小孩儿冲鲸鱼招手，鲸鱼用优美的翻身动作回应了他。小孩儿非常高兴，划上小船想要靠近鲸鱼，鲸鱼看到小孩儿来找自己，喜悦的摇起了尾巴。可是它太过庞大，尾巴掀起巨浪打翻了小船，孩子掉进海里淹死了。”

“我操。”张继科咕哝：“这什么故事，寓言吗？简直毒害青少年。”

马龙哗哗地翻动书页对答案，嘴里说：“发人深省啊。”

“深省个屁，”张继科说：“这故事有意义吗？”

“执念毁掉美丽的初衷，强行靠近的爱引来灾祸。人与人之间很多伤害是由不得自己的……标准答案大概是这个意思吧。”马龙皱着眉头说。

张继科不屑：“就是个倒霉蛋。他喜欢鲸鱼，干嘛划着小船去？坐游艇不行吗？淹死怪谁，活该。”

马龙嘀咕着：“我觉得答案不对啊。”

张继科瞟了他一眼：“那你觉得这篇文章是什么意思？孩子不该接近鲸鱼，还是鲸鱼应该沉入海底，不回应孩子的呼喊？”

马龙没回答，他拿红笔点着答案，小声欢呼。

“满分。”马龙冲张继科晃晃手里的卷子，笑的眯缝了眼睛。

“厉害。”张继科说，埋下头做自己的题目。关于那个古怪故事的讨论到此为止。

晚自习结束已经九点半，他俩在学生的归家大军里逆行，继续去教师休息室挑灯夜战。十点那会儿张继科有点犯困，马龙分出一只手掐他大腿，张继科强撑着支起下巴颏儿。

“我再困你就扎我。”张继科一脸视死如归的表情。马龙不抬头地说：“你别什么都指望我——我要是困了怎么办？”

“你困了我就把你亲醒。”张继科脱口而出。

马龙没抬头，连写字的手也没停，但张继科看的清清楚楚，灯光下他薄玉一般的耳朵染了可疑的绯色，依张继科看来，红的既有节奏感又有层次感。

“哎，这个主从复合句到底省略的是比较状语还是先行词。”马龙强作镇定的转移话题。

张继科想，成败在此一举。都这么着了，再让他打着哈哈混过去自己也不要活了。大考在即，这个事儿老悬在心上定不下来实在影响学习效率，今天说死说活也得亲一口。

这么下定决心，张继科把上半身压在桌子上，越过摊开的练习册、文具袋、订书机还有马龙用来夹试卷的五颜六色的小夹子，“咚”地顶上了马龙的额头。

马龙整个成了斗鸡眼，盯着近在咫尺的张继科紧张地说：“干吗呢，干吗呢——”

“给我亲一口。”张继科臭不要脸地说。

“我不困。”马龙往后缩脖子，张继科伸手按住他肩膀不让他动：“你不给我亲我看不进去书，考砸了你负责啊。”

马龙想这个人简直是霸王逻辑，愤愤地说：“考砸了你上吊去。”

张继科盯着马龙翕动的嘴，皮肤白的人唇色都淡，张继科记得有一年——初中那会儿吧——马龙给他别校徽，他垂着眼睛只看得到马龙的嘴，上嘴唇肉肉的，弯起来有秀气巧妙的弧度。他那时候就想，咬一口不知道是什么味道？

开吃。张继科给心里的猛虎开了栅栏，他没再多说，碰了碰那两片水色的唇。

马龙僵在那里——他总觉得张继科怀里藏了个火炉，不分季节地散发热度，原来他的嘴也是这样，这么烫，而且软。

他们俩都是初吻，马龙紧张的死死抓着手里的笔，太用力，笔尖戳破好几层纸，发出细小的嗤嗤声。马龙知道自己早晚得栽张继科手里——他知道，只是没想到这一天来的这么快。

张继科贴着马龙的嘴，摩擦了一会儿，又试着探出舌头沿着唇线舔弄。马龙觉得痒，心脏跳的仿佛要冲出胸腔，他小声问：“亲好了吗？”

张继科感觉到腰那儿硌的生疼，他估计是马龙乱七八糟铺了一桌子的零碎物件，可那点疼算得了什么，马龙竟朝他启开了嘴唇。慧根总算发挥了作用，张继科咬住马龙的唇瓣，舌头像条冬眠醒来的小蛇，逡游着钻进那处温暖湿润的巢穴。

马龙第一次知道原来舌头还可以干这个——这么平淡无奇的器官，可以给人这么巨大的快乐，甚至让人无措。他的口腔被张继科一寸寸的扫过，连上颚都被轻轻地刮擦，酥痒的快感令他们一起颤抖。张继科的眼睛亮的像有火光在里头烧，马龙承受不住地闭了眼，睫毛扑簌簌地翻动，绞碎了张继科凝视的目光。他挑起舌尖，贴住了张继科翻卷的舌头。张继科颤了颤，无师自通地含住它开始吮吸。

他们亲亲又停停，最后停下来的时候两个人的眼里都是逼出来的水光，马龙的下身硬的发疼，他羞于启齿，并起双腿无意识地摩擦。张继科俯身过来把他抱住，头埋在他脖子那儿来回地蹭，马龙的心咚啊咚的跳，每一下都像是一支欢喜雀跃的舞步。

“马龙啊。”张继科说，腻在他颈弯不肯抬头，翻来覆去地只是叫唤着“马龙马龙马龙”，好像不会说别的话了。

马龙笑：“你智障啊。”

张继科又说：“以后还要亲，每天都要亲。”

马龙看到窗外校园的路灯已经灭了一半，伏在黑暗里的建筑物的轮廓像梦境里虚浮的宫殿。已经十点半了，他们浪费了好长的时间。

“我们真是坏学生。”马龙自言自语。

“就是，”张继科笑的满脸五官都被褶皱挤跑了：“早恋啊，干部同学。”

他没说十五岁的时候我就想把你从自行车后座上拉起来亲，只可惜那是个什么都不敢的十五岁。

马龙永远记得那一天，他们在静默黑暗的校园里隐秘地牵着手，沿着张继科的左脸颊的弧线斜斜往上，他捉到一枚很亮很亮的月亮。

那是马龙记忆里最好的月亮，小小的白白的，像被时光的洪流冲洗过的贝壳，在张继科睫毛上落下一层轻薄的银霜。

后来漫长的光阴里他抬头望到过那么多的月亮，那些璀璨的光芒散碎的铺满了年年月月，但马龙始终觉得，照着他难眠心事，陪他熬过每一个冷清夜晚的，始终是十七岁那年印在张继科脸颊上方的那轮贝壳一样的小月亮。

高三的暑假来的不疾不徐。因为课程都已经上了手，两个人在兵荒马乱的同龄人中显得格外镇定。张继科给爸妈打了报告说要和马龙一块学习，每天早上起来就去找马龙，晚上再回家吃饭。

张继科挺想卷着铺盖直接睡马龙床上去，但俩人那会儿少年心虚，总怕被家长看出什么不对劲，其实真的多虑了，家长怎么也想不到两个小伙子能搅和出这些事来。

那天马龙抖着两张电影票，挺不好意思又一脸佯装的镇定：“看电影去？”

张继科噗噗地吐着西瓜子，口齿不清地问他：“什么片子？谁演的？就咱俩？”

“就咱俩。”马龙垂着眼皮，脚在地上拖来拖去似乎要钻出个洞，张继科笑眯眯地说：“行，看电影去。”

到了影院，张继科一腔自作多情的甜蜜劲儿冷下去一半：“周杰伦啊。”

马龙兴奋地摸着影院门口大幅海报：“继科儿，你说我管人家要一张行吗？”

张继科悻悻地说：“这都是花钱做的吧，肯定不给——这海报那么老大你拿回去往哪放？”

电影没什么特别出彩的，张继科看着看着开始跑神儿，歪头打量身边马龙专注的侧脸，小孩子一样微微张着嘴。

马龙瞟了他一眼：“别看我，看电影啊。”

屏幕上废柴的赛车手失去了女朋友，正在盘山公路上流泪狂飙。

张继科不高兴地哼了一声，马龙的手摸摸索索地伸过来，轻轻捏了捏他。张继科反手牢牢地牵住，把马龙的手指一根一根卡在指缝里，对着银幕上哭的满脸眼泪的周杰伦傻乎乎地绽出一个大大的笑容。

他们坐公交车回去的，运气好上一班刚走下一班紧跟着就来了，始发站上车，空荡荡的就他们俩人。马龙还沉浸在电影里，坐下来一个劲儿地问他：“好不好看？好不好看？”

“还行吧。”张继科有点犯困，脑袋倚着车窗眯起眼睛：“那个AE86的车，挺帅的。”

“还是杰伦的车比较帅。”马龙说：“你别磕着脑袋。”

张继科从善如流地把头放到马龙的肩膀上，马龙不好意思地推他：“不要这样吧，继科儿，待会儿人家说咱俩。”

张继科没办法，只能坐起来，懒洋洋地说：“那首歌也挺好听的。”

“哪一首啊？”

张继科看着马龙笑：“你牵我手的时候放的那首。”

窗外飞逝而过的街景在苍穹映衬下有了明丽的色彩，马龙觉得自己的脑子一定是烧坏了，明明不想笑的，翘起的嘴角却怎么都压不下去。

“继科儿。”

“嗯？”

马龙又不说话了，过了一会儿轻轻哼唱起来：“你转身向北，侧脸还是很美……”

张继科正襟危坐，用余光镌刻马龙的侧脸，从发际、额头、鼻梁到下颔，和着心里的线条，嵌的严丝合缝分毫不错。

他们那时还小，第一次试着去爱一个人，青涩懵懂，又用力过猛。总是不知道该怎么表达才好，最想说的话总说不出口，于是只能掩人耳目的勾着对方的指尖，紧紧的，以为这就是一切了。

竞赛和自主招生的时间卡在了同一个季度。张继科去考试那天，天气预报说将有大雨。那晚马龙睡不安稳，后半夜索性坐起来一心一意地念叨：“准考证、涂卡笔、雨伞……准考证、涂卡笔、雨伞……”想着早起来跟张继科说一声。

凌晨的时候马龙迷迷糊糊地又睡过去了，错过了送张继科去考场的时间，蔫头蔫脑地去了教室。考场在外省，张继科走了两天，05年那会儿只有小灵通，马龙怕张继科分神，捏着小灵通犹豫来犹豫去，一条短信躺了两天都没发出去。

班上另一个参加竞赛的同学已经回来上课了，马龙左手边还是空荡荡的。他心焦了一上午，中午破天荒去敲张继科家的门。

张母很热情地招呼他：“马龙啊，来找继科？他睡觉呢。”

马龙心往下一沉，想着怎么颓成这样？难道没考好？他说：“哦，没事……就是，继科儿没来上课，我……”马龙咽下后半句话：“阿姨，我就不进去了，让继科儿睡吧。”

张母困惑地看着眼前少年，没再坚持：“那好吧，你要不中午在阿姨这儿吃个饭吧？”

“不了不了。”马龙连连摆手。

他跑回家直接进了房间把自己摔回床上，心里慌乱无措，满脑子都是糟糕的念头，继科儿是不是考砸了？是不是他俩那事儿影响学习了？继科儿怎么办？

大不了自己陪他参加高考。马龙沮丧地想着。

奶奶在外面敲门叫他出来吃饭，马龙无精打采地说：“我中午不吃了。”

他扯过被子盖住头，在沉甸甸的难过里睡迷糊了。

不知道过了多久，门被大力推开了，马龙惊得坐起来，张继科在他身边坐了下来，面无表情地看着他。

“你去我家找我了？”

马龙点点头，看张继科阴云满布的脸，心酸的都能拧出水来：“没事儿继科，没考好也不要紧，咱一起高考……”

“谁说我没考好？”张继科冲他笑呲了，变出一脸阳光灿烂：“哈哈哈哈哈吓死你了吧？我考的可好了！”

马龙呆了呆，一脚把张继科踢下床：“滚！！”

“谁让你……自己爱多想……”张继科笑的停不下来，翻个身又爬上床把马龙紧紧地抱着：“我累死了，多睡了半天。是不是想我来着？是不是？”

“我想你去死。”马龙情真意切地说。

张继科在他脖子那儿埋下脸，轻轻地在那块儿皮肉上嘬着：“终于考完了，解脱了。”

马龙觉得他才是真的解脱了——之前差点吓出心脏病，念及此他一巴掌把张继科的脸推开，小声说：“我家里人在楼下呢，你是不是活腻歪了？”

张继科放开他，大字型躺倒在床上叹了口气：“唉，你赶紧考完——”

马龙听出张继科的潜台词，脸一热，但其实心里也挺想，于是扭过头说：“也没几天了。”

确实没几天了，月末就是马龙的自主招生考试。考完后马龙步出考场头脑一片空白，像是阳光下痛痛快快地奔跑到脱力，留下的只有彻底的空虚和疲倦。

张继科在考场外等他，顶着大中午毒辣的日头吸溜溜地吃着冰棒，马龙走到他跟前，张继科把冰棒递到他嘴边，马龙俯下脑袋吮了一口，冰凉清甜，刺激着他慢慢醒了过来。

“考完了。”马龙说。

张继科捏捏他的胳膊，又捞起他的手腕甩了甩：“活动活动，你都僵了。”

马龙自言自语：“我觉得考得还可以。”

马龙生性保守，十分好处也只说到七分，他说考得还可以那就是考得相当可以。张继科心里高兴，挺想抱抱他，但考场外面人来人往，他不好意思。于是只能捏了捏他的手。

“你想去哪？”

“回家睡觉。”马龙有气无力。

黑色高三对于他俩来说就这么突兀断掉了，他们有一搭没一搭地去上课，知道大局已定，老师也不苛求。张继科的成绩先出来，一等奖，保送已经是板上钉钉的事了。马龙替他高兴了几天，随后开始焦灼，东想西想自己有没有漏答了哪点儿，会不会理解错题意。

之前的淡定像沙堆，一波浪就能轻易拍碎。张继科已经有了结果，马龙开始害怕自己临阵掉链子，失望的会是很多人。

成绩出来的前一天张继科在马龙家里。那天马龙的爷爷奶奶串亲戚去了，他俩将就着吃了午饭。马龙从书柜上扒拉出他过生日的时候同学神神秘秘塞给他的DVD，上面印着周润发。

俩人闲着无事，头顶着头翻来覆去地研究了一下，光碟上没有片名，只有周润发英姿勃勃的脸。

“赌神？”马龙嘀咕着：“反正是周润发的电影——看不看？”

张继科无可不可地说：“看呗，反正也没事儿干。”

马龙搬出DVD机子，爬上爬下的插线。许久不用的机器工作起来不太灵光，蓝色的读碟界面闪了好久，俩人在一个搪瓷盆儿里吃葡萄，你一颗我一颗手指搅来搅去。

画面一出来他俩齐齐懵了，白花花的纠缠肉体，伴随着男人女人不克制的叫声，还有脸部推进的大特写。这一惊，马龙直接捏爆了手里的葡萄，粘腻的汁液和果肉纤维有着怪异的触感，他整个人都静止在那里。

也不知道沉默了多久，只能听见“演员们”敬业又卖力地叫床声，马龙尴尬地扑上去想关电视，被张继科拉回来了。

“龙，你这表白有点下流啊。”张继科终于闷笑出来。

“靠。”马龙满身是嘴都说不清，他靠了半天，还是夺过遥控器直接关了画面，世界终于清净了。

“你怎么还这么乖啊。”张继科说：“看看也没什么。”

看看当然没什么，跟张继科一起看就有什么了，当他面硬起来怎么办？马龙觉得自己从脸红到了脚后跟：“片子你带走，想看自己回去看个够。”

张继科盯着马龙看了好一会儿，那眼神太烫，马龙觉得自己早晚被张继科烧个对穿——傻子都知道他要干什么，张继科伸手摸马龙的脸，从颔骨那条线摩挲到耳朵，然后把他掰向自己，跟他顶着额头。

“做不做？”张继科小声在他耳边问，热腾腾的气流全灌进马龙耳朵里，马龙听出了张继科紧张，但因为张继科那点儿紧张，他倒不怎么慌张了。

马龙回头看看墙上的钟，两点三十五。

“上楼吧。”马龙说。

张继科小心地卷起马龙的T恤，好像剥开糖衣。马龙躺在绿色的床单上就像一截刚洗好的嫩藕，张继科喜欢的不知从哪下嘴。他俯下身子从上舔到下，还咂嘴，马龙恶心的够呛，晃着腿骂他：“你属狗的？行不行啊？不行换我。”

张继科拉起马龙的小腿，马龙的腿长得很好看，修长笔直，光滑洁白，曲起来像两弯可爱的小吊桥，夹着尽头一道隐秘。张继科从小腿一直啃咬到大腿内侧，鼻子亲昵地顶弄了一下那个青涩的器官。马龙笑了：“你别这样，怪痒的。”

“你能不能别老笑啊。”张继科抱怨着：“严肃点行吗？”

马龙踢他：“你要求还挺多，我要不要再给你唱个歌助兴啊？”

张继科又气又想笑，攀上来堵住了马龙的嘴。情动总是先从吻开始，马龙被张继科翻滚搅动的舌头勾缠了心神，张继科把他微微拉起，手顺着光滑的脊背慢慢往下，轻刮着那道凹陷的低洼，马龙颤了颤想往后躲。

“才开始呢。”张继科放过马龙的嘴唇，唇舌一路辗转，他也没什么技巧，就是喜欢马龙，喜欢到想把他吞下去。于是拿出吃饭的功夫，啃啃咬咬舔舔，舌头在小腹那儿绕着圈打转，顶进肚脐里戳弄。

马龙嗯了一声，抓住张继科的头发，吭哧着喊：“继科儿……”

“咋了？”张继科问，手上嘴上都没挺，他握着马龙半软不硬的小兄弟轻轻捏了捏：“怎么没反应呢？”

马龙把脸偏到一边：“问你自己呗。”

张继科硬的也难受，他在马龙双腿间抽插着缓解，手上慢慢捋着那根东西，感受到它在手里一点点挺起来，像是活物——这是马龙的一部分，或许是最坦诚的那部分。

张继科埋下头，看看马龙的宝贝，像春日新竹支在他眼前。其实就是个心理问题，喜欢他就觉得他全身上下都可爱，张继科只犹豫了半秒钟，下定决心一般把它裹进了嘴里。

马龙浑身炸起了鸡皮疙瘩，他在床上蹬了两下腿，张开嘴想说话，却只是发出无力的哼声。这刺激非同小可，他几乎瞬间就全硬了，前头翘起来蹭到张继科的上颚，张继科第一次做这个，只会张嘴含着它，他微微动了动舌头，感觉马龙控制不住地扭动腰身，鼻腔里喘出一声难以形容的呜咽，张继科听在耳朵里都要硬了，腿间的东西直直顶起来戳着马龙的大腿。他怕咬着，只敢小幅度地顺着茎身舔吮，马龙很干净，张继科的舌头尝出一点淡淡的咸，除此之外就只有沐浴露遗留的果香。马龙曲起腿，后背在床上来回的磨蹭，他身体里每一个细胞都像被通了电，只有湿热的感觉，仿佛被埋进了温暖的泥沼，想躲开又舍不得。这是人生极乐，他初次体会，还未及登顶先觉得自己脱胎换骨。马龙无意识的按住了张继科的后脑勺，手指在他发间痉挛似的抚摸。

张继科抬起头，呜噜噜着说了些什么。

他一说话牙齿就轻轻磕着表皮，马龙感到一点刺痛，喘息着问：“你说什么？”张继科用舌头卷裹着它慢慢抽离，马龙粗重的喘气，两条腿在床单上好像洁白的蛇尾扭动滑摆。张继科说：“我问你舒服吗？”

马龙说：“操——继续啊！”

张继科笑起来：“稀罕，你也说脏话啦。”手里掂了掂马龙的玩意儿：“还是它乖。”

马龙不耐烦的哼了一声，抓住张继科的手自己耸动起来，一截白腻的腰上上下下的晃荡，张继科的下身一截硬的像铁，顺势抬高他两条腿，在他耳边说：“我真受不了了。”

马龙半阖着眼嗯了一声：“没人让你受着，来呗。”

张继科的手试探着伸往马龙的后面，挤进股沟那处狭小的缝隙，在穴口打着圈的按摩。马龙条件反射的夹住，睫毛抖抖地闭紧，胸膛起伏的剧烈又安静。张继科一只手快速的给马龙撸了两把，让他保持兴奋，另一只手试着往里面探了一根手指。

马龙难受地扭了扭，异物入侵的感觉好像胃袋里填了一块火炭，他想放松一下，僵硬的肌肉却不肯听从指挥。张继科忙活了半天还是只能伸进去两个指头，挂着满头汗趴到他身边：“龙，你软一点。”

“我他妈，”马龙臊的难受：“又不是女人，本来就不能干这个！”

“男人也能。”张继科安抚地亲亲马龙的脖子，唇舌在他颈动脉那里又舔又吸，手指还在努力往里头顶。马龙情动的全身燥热，偏偏后头又难受的要命，像条渴水的鱼在张继科手里扭动，轻喘着说：“别咬那儿，让人看见……”

他的声音沾染了情欲后简直软的不像样子，撩人不自知。张继科挫败的大喊了一声，急切地把人翻过来：“算了，直接进去吧。我真忍不了了。”

“别，别——”马龙慌的扭回头，张继科已经压了上来，腿间那根东西硬的像棍像戬，要来劈开他的皮肉。

马龙疼得眼前发黑，抓着床单，胳膊肘往前蹭着要逃开，身下那根东西已经软下去了。张继科听到一声轻微的“啵儿”，他硬生生地把前头顶进了马龙的身体。

“操你大爷——”马龙艰难喘着气，露出了半张脸给张继科，煞白煞白的脸色衬得眉睫乌黑：“出去——出去——”

张继科压着他在他耳朵根乱亲，安抚道：“放松，我慢着点，这就好了，马上就好了，不骗你——”

马龙张嘴咬住枕巾死死忍住马上就要流下来的眼泪。这辈子都没这么疼过，好像 有人把他分肉剥骨，还要往里面楔钉子。

他疼的意识都要涣散了，身下的床单几乎被汗水浸透，张继科发出兽类一般的粗重闷哼，一寸寸往里挤。

马龙觉得自己应该是流血了，后面热辣辣的，他说：“继科儿，疼。”

这一声细弱的有气无力，马龙鲜少示弱，张继科心里一慌，伸手去摸马龙的脸，湿漉漉的。

他又后悔又心疼又挫败，忙不迭把自己抽出来：“不做了不做了，你别哭。”

第一次情事如此令人失望，马龙软着腿下床要洗澡，张继科的东西还硬着，他深吸一口气，猛地砸了一下床帮。

“操！”

马龙把湿透了的衣服扔到地上要下楼，看到张继科发脾气，冷冷地说：“你别冲我撒气。”

“我没有。”张继科用手搭住眼睛。

“那你什么意思啊！”马龙把毛巾一丢，转身盯着张继科：“你心里怨我呢吧？”

“我都说没有了，”张继科有点烦躁，心里黏腻冷凉的失落和没处发泄的欲望搅在一处，他失控的说：“有那么疼啊！”

“张继科！”马龙眼圈都红了，他指着张继科，气到极点之后反而说不出话，只想让眼前这个人赶紧消失。

“滚，滚！”马龙一瘸一拐地把张继科从床上拉起来推出门：“你找不娇气的去——滚！”

张继科话一出口就后悔了，懊恼不迭，他知道马龙气着了，被他磕磕绊绊往外推也不敢还手，只是小声说：“我裤子——裤子。”

于是裤子也被扔出来，张继科想说还有外套，可是门砰地甩上差点砸歪他的鼻子，张继科哪里还敢叫门，套上裤子灰溜溜的回家了。

第二天成绩出来，马龙风光无限占了魁首，张继科蹲在学校等马龙，没把人等来，又跑回大院儿找他，得知马龙被父母接走了。

他们没少吵过架，马龙是冷战高手，不吭不响不联络，能把人活活熬死。张继科自顾自在家里难受，那边马龙爸妈为了奖励儿子带他去香港旅游去了。零几年那会儿香港还是资本主义天堂一样的存在，马龙很兴奋，一下子就把张继科和怒气都抛脑后去了。

那个拥挤，热闹又潮湿的城市像小时候玩过的装有精致小人和美丽房子的玻璃球，置身其中反而不如隔着一道玻璃窥探来得有趣，马龙站在维多利亚港的轮渡甲板上看人群摩肩接踵，忽然觉得心里空落落的。

那一刻他忽然很想对张继科说：“继科儿，看烟花。”

马龙琢磨着给张继科带点儿东西回去，他觉得这是私物，不想用爸妈的钱，可看得上的东西他手里攒得钱又付不起。临走前一晚全家去逛夜市，马龙眼光扫到小摊位并排摆放的一对拖鞋，心里忽的一动。

“我试试那个。”导购给他拿了一双过来，马龙指了指：“旁边那个也要。”

两双鞋并排放着，简洁的灰色鞋面，一双镶红边一双镶蓝边，爸妈瞅了半天也看不出有什么特别的，纳闷地说：“你喜欢这拖鞋？”

马龙挨个把两双都试了试，答应着：“挺舒服的。”

“那也犯不着买两双啊。”

“我给继科儿带一双。”

马龙妈妈听儿子说起过张继科，也见过几面，知道马龙和他亲近，就笑着打趣：“感情这么好啊？”

马龙抬头冲妈妈笑笑，没说话。

马龙在香港呆了一个礼拜，回到家还没喘口气儿，张继科就找上门来了。马龙抱着手臂冷眼看他，张继科三步并作两步跑上楼，掩饰地说：“我外套在你屋撂了一个星期！”

马龙在他身后不冷不热的说：“你专门过来拿衣服的是吧？”

张继科听这话风就知道马龙气已经消了至少多一半，嬉皮笑脸过去翻他箱子：“当然不是，我看看你给我带什么好东西回来了。”

马龙说：“自作多情，没你的。”

张继科锲而不舍扒拉出那两双拖鞋：“哪双是我的？”

马龙不理他，自顾自往床上一躺，拿起床头的漫画翻看起来。

张继科一个人试了这双试那双：“到底哪双是我的？”

马龙还是没吭声，好像已经钻进漫画书里去了。张继科说：“你不说？那就一人一只呗！”说着就动手把两双鞋拆成一人一只不同色的装了起来。马龙放下书，忍不住笑了：“你要这样穿出去？”

“这样穿出去怎么了？”张继科爬上床和马龙腻在一块：“这叫限量版。”

马龙被张继科拱的脖子发痒，嚷嚷着好烦。张继科在他耳边说：“我知道上次为啥不行了……”

马龙愣住：“什么上次？”然后悟了，脸色一变：“你不是又要——不行！”

张继科跳下床把门锁了，马龙在他身后骂：“你锁门也没用，我不干！”

张继科从裤兜里掏出一管软膏晃了晃：“我才知道，上次咱们太笨了，得用这个。”

马龙目光随着张继科的手打转：“什么？”

张继科做到床边，耐心解释：“润滑剂。上次进不去是因为没有润滑。”

马龙面红耳赤劈手夺了过来：“行啊，这么管用我先拿你试试。”

张继科笑了，把T恤从头上扒了下来：“你会吗？你会我就让你上。”

马龙拿枕头砸了他一下：“说的跟你多会一样！你倒是躺下让我上啊！”

张继科攥着马龙的手腕把他拖向自己，腻在他耳边说：“这次我给你示范，下次换你。”

马龙被撩的脸热，想起上次的尝试还是心有余悸：“真不疼？”

张继科的手爬进马龙的上衣，灵巧地捻动他胸前两颗乳珠，沿着小肚子亲吻到颈弯，含住他的耳垂慢慢磨蹭，含糊的说：“听说可爽了。”

马龙喘息着，难以自抑地抱住张继科的后背，感受到他起伏温热的肌肉在手下战栗：“是……你一个人爽……还是我们俩都爽？”

张继科闷笑，一把扯掉马龙的裤子：“当然咱俩都爽。”

俩人胶着的亲吻着，不停的变换角度，湿热的口腔被对方有力的翻搅顶到酸痛，嘴角垂下银亮的水迹。张继科埋下脸，在马龙雪白的皮肉上梭巡，仿佛一只饥渴了太久的野兽，冲着猎物亮开利齿。马龙的眼眶因动情而发红，他掰着张继科的脸让他抬起头来，伸着舌头又搅进了张继科的嘴里。

张继科把马龙压在床上，眼睛因为炽热的情欲变得幽深黑亮，他探手下去握住马龙的阴茎，连同自己的一起圈在手掌快速的撸动，时轻时重时缓时急，折腾的马龙从鼻腔里发出一声重似一声的呻吟，他的腰跨被张继科钉死在身下，像煮熟的虾米情不自禁缩起上半身，两条白腻的大腿无处安放，只得一次次擦过张继科的腰际。张继科等他舒服够了，慢慢分开他的双腿，从手里抽出自己的阴茎去撞马龙的屁股。马龙惊喘着说：“你怎么……先别……”

张继科捏住马龙前头那一圈凸起的软肉重重刮撩，马龙受不住这样的刺激，挺着腰在床上弹了两下，张继科感觉到手里的东西随之跳动，稠白的液体跟着溅了一手。

马龙瘫软在床上，射过后的眼神没了焦距，眼波晶莹水光粼粼。张继科凑过去吻他的眼角，小声说：“这次保证不让你疼。”

张继科挤出那坨膏体，小心翼翼的蹭进马龙的臀缝。马龙配合着把腿往两边分开些，手臂横盖在眼睛上不肯看，身体被侵入的感觉依然怪异又难过，但有了润滑，扩张变得容易许多。张继科在他体内屈起两根手指，旋转着角度在马龙的肠壁里试探，马龙的喉结滚动着吞咽，是不是哼出一两声绵长的叹息。然后不知按到了哪一点，马龙的喘息蓦地加重了，身下释放过的东西又挺立了起来。张继科就在那一处来回研磨，马龙咬着嘴唇再不肯出声，可是全身抖得仿佛簌簌落叶。

张继科心里有数，把手指抽出来换上真家伙顶在入口，他犹豫了一下，叫着：“马龙……”

马龙说：“你别废话了。”

张继科想看着他的脸，伸手去拽马龙盖在脸上的胳膊，马龙死活不肯，张继科没办法，在他嘴边亲了又亲：“我进去了。”

水乳交融的一刹那，俩人同时失控的叫了出来。利器裹进温热的穴巢，干脆粗暴的扯断了彼此最敏感的那一根神经。

马龙咬牙忍着，呻吟都堵在喉咙口，只肯泄出几声鼻音，然而只是这轻声也让张继科的欲望跟着又张大几分，马龙感受到括约肌被撑到极限之后能逼出眼泪的酸胀，勉力说着：“怎么，怎么又大了？”

张继科伏在马龙身上像一张蓄势待发的弓，只是还不敢妄动，贴着马龙的脸闷声问他：“疼吗？”

“你别管我了……”马龙的手在张继科发间胡乱摸索：“赶紧做完……赶紧。”

他话这样说，张继科却被上次搞出了心理阴影不敢乱来，他缓慢地往下沉，进半寸退三分，沾沾黏黏的水磨工夫让两人在欲望的折磨中生出一点温柔的心情。张继科感到马龙在身下痉挛似的颤动，他安抚地亲吻他，用手一寸寸轻轻地抚摸着他的身体。马龙哑着嗓子说：“不疼的……继科儿，继续吧……”

张继科的心软成一团棉花，简直不知要怎么宝贝他才好。他极缓慢地抽插着往里头探，刚刚没入茎身已经感受到全所未有的紧致感。张继科低声笑着说：“你里面……特别紧。”

“少说两句行不行！”马龙抬着脖子瞪他，带动肠壁一阵收缩的绞裹，张继科惊的差点缴械，抱着马龙啃上他的锁骨，身下一挺，终于连根捅了进去。

马龙闭上眼搂紧张继科，这种感觉难以言喻，仿佛所有的血肉和骨骼都被打碎和另一个人融为一体，那些厮磨带动的痛楚和酸胀只不过是两具生命的混合新生，是涅槃过程中必须的经历。

张继科则沉溺在情欲带来的灭顶快感之中，控制不住自己的节奏进行强攻，顶的马龙一阵摇晃。他握着马龙的大腿挂在自己的臂弯，折起他膝盖用力缓慢压下去，这个体位进入的更深，快感和酸麻简直直冲天灵盖，马龙被刺激得呜咽出声，把手伸进嘴里死死塞住。张继科停了一下，把那只洁白美好的手解救出来，声音沙哑滚烫：“你别这样，想叫就叫出来……”

马龙拨开他的手，带着颤抖的哭腔：“你别这么重。”

张继科觉得有脉火沿着俩人相连的部位四处蔓延了起来，剧烈的摩擦带来巨大的畅快，爽的他四肢百骸都在颤抖，他慢慢顶对了位置，听到马龙逐渐难耐的呻吟，知道快感如潮，他们共同在其中沉浮飘摇。张继科看着马龙的脸，他告诉自己要记住这一刻，他年少的爱人微皱着眉头，薄玉一样的脸庞满是潮红，湿淋淋的黑发揉乱了，张着嘴沉溺在自己带来的痛苦还快乐中。

“继科儿，继科儿。”马龙失神的叫着，张继科反复在那个点冲撞，奇异的快感让他大脑空白，他抓住张继科的胳膊，张继科额头的汗滴落在他的胸膛上，烫的他后穴一阵发紧。

张继科闷哼一声，他没有性经验，在这样强烈的快感里支撑不了太久，马龙崩溃的低喊，感受到张继科动作的幅度越来越大力道越来越重，开山蹈海一般。马龙哆嗦着射了出来，眼前晃来晃去全是发白的光，耳朵里嗡鸣着，世界都塌陷了，他们遗落在三界之外。

张继科大汗淋漓的趴倒在马龙的背上，性器在紧窄的甬道里疯狂的搏动着喷涌出精液，他慌张的抽了出来，还是有一些打进了马龙的身体。

这一场情事耗尽了他们的力气，张继科从马龙身上滚下来，马龙还闭着眼睛，睫毛簌簌地抖动着。张继科无力的捏住他的手，马龙回握住，嘴边露出一层浅浅的笑。

“原来是这样的。”他小声说，高潮后的余韵荡漾在话语的尾尖。

张继科百感交集的抱着他，有三个字滚动在喉间，他在想要不要说出口。

算了吧，张继科亲了亲马龙，心里想太矫情了，实在说不出来，而且，还会有更合适的时候。

等他们都长大的时候，也许是有了自己的房子的时候，也许是某次晨光里醒来对视，也许是六七十岁他们两鬓斑白还把手搭在一起的时候。

反正总有比现在更合适的时候。

张继科后来一直后悔自己的骄傲，少年不知道那些来自生活的磋磨和侵害避无可避，不知道有些话这一刻没有说出口，也许永远不会再有机会。

T大的龙湖校区坐落三环外，出校门只有一个公交站，远远能望见起伏的山影。建筑学院是T大的王牌专业，行政楼都盖的比别的学院神气活现一点，马龙肩上挂着一个花里胡哨的书包飞快地跑下楼，迎面碰上了肖战，马龙闷头急冲差点撞上去，踉跄着勉强收住步子：“肖老师！”

“呦，呦，呦，”肖战急忙把他扶住：“怎么了这是？怎么这么慌啊？”

马龙腼腆地笑：“不慌。”

肖战心道你这还不慌，跟个小炮弹似的撞我怀里来了，嘴上说：“刚从老秦那儿出来啊？”

马龙点点头，肖战拍拍他肩膀鼓励了一句：“不错，很好。“

马龙知道他指什么，想到肖战和那个人的关系，心知肖战这句话背后藏着多复杂的情绪，可是好意恶意他总能分辨出来，“谢谢肖老师。”

出了行政楼，天气晴好，马龙跑到对面的停车区找到自己的自行车，骑着车往球场的方向走。

疾行带起的微风夹送着缠绻的花香。龙湖校区遍植缅桂，九月下旬开始，在校园的每一处都是让人微醺的香气。这种花有着温婉柔致的名字，香气却奔放热烈，仿佛所有的生命力都要在一丝一缕芬芳中绽放殆净，拚尽全力不留后路。

马龙在一棵缅桂树下刹住车，把钥匙插进锁孔匆匆转了两转就往球场跑。还没靠近就听见震天的喧哗，看台上乌泱泱的人群攒动。

马龙贴着看台过道往里走，许昕在第一层呜呜地吹响了胸前的小喇叭，拼命朝他挥手：“马龙！这儿！这儿呢！”

这位爷穿的五颜六色的，人群中摇头晃脑上蹿下跳很是显眼，马龙看到他总算松了口气，一路说着“借过借过”挤了过去。

“你怎么这么晚！”许昕抱怨着，马龙把书包放地上，看到许昕手边一条毛巾：“他的？”

许昕还没回答，马龙拿起来一通狠擦，抹掉了自己一头一脸的汗。

许昕抽了抽嘴角：“这都快结束了。张继科刚中场休息，过来看到你不在，脸黑的锅底一样。”

马龙眯着眼睛在场上找了会儿，总算认出了张继科。他穿着黑色的球服正在带球过人，马龙看的目不转睛，心不在焉地嗯了一声。

这一球进的漂亮，后头理学院的助威团发出懊恼的嘘声，许昕瞪起眼冲旁边吼：“欺负我们建院没人是吧？”一二层坐着的全是建院的，闻言助威叫好的声浪顿时把嘘声盖了下去，张继科跑近看台，风骚无比地作出一个倾听的姿势，马龙只觉得脑子被女生们的尖叫扎的嗡嗡作响。

“我看他不像是要黑脸。”马龙淡淡地说。

许昕忽然捣了马龙一下：“你看那个——你左边数第四个女的。”

马龙看过去，娇小玲珑一个女生，穿着张继科同款球衣，挥着条幅又喊又跳。点点头：“还可以。”

许昕怪笑起来：“她跟张继科……”

马龙瞟了许昕一眼：“你怎么这么三八？跟女孩子似的。”

许昕不服气：“这怎么能叫三八呢？我敏锐也是我的错了？”

“少胡扯。”马龙专心看着场上的形势，有一搭没一搭地说：“没影儿的事还当真了。”

“你怎么知道没影儿！”许昕不服气：“这女的喜欢老张，他们院球队的都传遍了。”

“张继科不喜欢她。”马龙转过脸又看了那女的一眼，笑笑说：“张继科不喜欢这型的。”

许昕呆了一下：“你还说我三八！你也不差！”

马龙伸了个懒腰，建院又进一球，他扯着嗓子叫了声好。许昕没收住那点八卦之心，撞着马龙的肩膀问：“那老张喜欢什么样的？“

马龙挪挪身子躲着他：“你到底是来看球还是干吗的？”

许昕扮出一副天真可爱的样子：“师兄，快看我求知若渴的眼睛。”

马龙托着下巴肯定的说：“嗯，他就喜欢你这样的。”

许昕气急败坏地喊：“马龙！！！”

俩人开玩笑的瞬间胜负已分，马龙跟着建院方阵鼓掌，人声鼎沸里许昕呜呜呜地吹着他那个儿童喇叭，总算没追在他耳朵后问个水落石出。

马龙有时候觉得生活就是一场场叠加的巧合和注定，赛后的饭局上张继科也被问了同样的问题，当然提问者比许昕可爱多了。

张继科汗淋淋赤着上身就跑了过来，看台上观众散的差不多了，也不知道他这副炫耀肌肉体型的骚包样子是做给谁看。

“去吃饭吧？”张继科从马龙手里接过毛巾，顺势捏了捏他的手：“队里庆功，你跟我去呗。”

许昕很不满意：“哎，我没听错吧？守在看台上把你比赛从头看到尾的人是我好不好？”

“八千字毕业论文你才憋了不到八百字！还不赶紧回寝室赶工！”张继科说：“吃什么饭！”

许昕气的怪叫：“你把我拉过来看比赛的时候可不是这么说的！我算看透你了！”

马龙被许昕吵得头晕：“你毕业论文才写了不到八百字？亏我还在秦老师那儿给你说情。”

许昕满脸堆笑：“别听张继科放屁，我写了八百多快九百字了！”

马龙从兜里掏出手机：“这个情况很有必要跟秦老师反映一下……”

“师兄！我亲师兄！”许昕扑上来抱住马龙声泪俱下：“你别给老秦打电话，我会被打断腿的！”

张继科边换衣服边幸灾乐祸：“就该让秦老师给他紧紧骨头，看他还浪不浪。”

“你有什么资格说我！”许昕愤怒：“别以为我不知道，你去年的概论报告有三分之二都是马龙写的！”

“那是因为我在准备建筑竞赛。”张继科说：“别不爱听，你有我本科的时候一半用功，上次也不至于考成那样。“

张继科说话直来直去，许昕倒不会跟他计较，但是心里不舒服又无可辩驳，气哼哼地像只要爆炸的青蛙。

马龙呼噜一把许昕的头毛：“他是夸你天赋好呢。”

许昕还没受用两秒，张继科又干脆利落地说：“我可没夸他，天赋再好能比你好？比王皓还好？马上要读研了，刘国梁点他去事务所，他再这么浪下去早晚被踢回来，到时候吃亏的还不是他自己。”

“行了行了我知道了！”许昕捂着耳朵叫唤：“别再念叨我了行不行？我这就回寝室学习去！”

马龙背起书包：“我跟你过去看看你那毕业论文。”

张继科傻眼了：“你不跟我吃饭？”

许昕乐的冒泡儿：“师兄还是亲的好！我跟张继科住了一年丫也没帮我看一标点符号。”

张继科说：“你选那破结构主题跟我八竿子打不着我怎么帮你看？”他转头看马龙，又问了一句：“你不跟我去吃饭？”

马龙捋着书包带子低声说：“算了吧，那群人我都不认识，没什么意思。”

“你认识我就成了呗。”张继科说，晚风低徊蹭着脸颊过去了，他看了许昕一眼，跟马龙凑的更近了些：“咱俩一个多星期没在一块儿吃饭了。”

许昕没听清张继科说了啥，就见马龙微微偏了脸过去，神色一软，像湖面被风推开，漾出细小连绵的纹路。

张继科把包扔给许昕，拉着马龙走了：“自己回去啊！好好写论文，我回头检查！”

“张继科我X你大爷！”许昕气的在身后跳脚：“你把我兄还给我！”

他师兄俯下身子开了车锁，风过落花如雨。张继科看着他笑了起来。

“傻乐什么？”马龙瞥他一眼，张继科伸手在他身上拍打，细碎小巧的黄花跌落他们脚边，张继科凑到马龙的脖颈处轻轻嗅了嗅。

马龙臊地一把推开他脑袋：“还是狗毛病。”

张继科说：“肯定落你衣服里去了，这么香。”

郊区的黄昏凉风如水，张继科蹬着车，问身后的马龙：“你今天下午干吗去了，这么晚才过来。”

马龙心思急转，话在嘴边兜了几圈，最后闷闷地说：“你去问肖老师呗。”马龙有点鸵鸟秉性，遇到不愿面对的事就想着找个安全的地方先躲一躲。

“肖老师？”张继科狐疑地说：“问他？你俩背着我搞什么事呢？”

马龙一腔心事都被张继科逗笑了：“你瞎说什么，我让你问肖老师是因为我在行政楼碰到他了。”

“哦——”张继科似懂非懂，不依不饶地追问：“你下午到底干吗去了？”

马龙抓着后座不言语，链条一圈一圈绞紧了他们的呼吸。张继科不傻，他在马龙有点尴尬的默然里猜出了一点端倪。

“那个项目——银河SOHO大厦，你拿下来了？”张继科问。

马龙没否认，张继科愣愣地半晌没回过神来，这条路铺着粗糙的石砾，他蹬的很费劲，车子歪歪扭扭地发出呻吟一般不堪重负的吱呀。

马龙咳一声，装作若无其事地说：“继科儿，那地方远不远？远的话咱们打车去算了。”

前面的人始终没有回应，马龙的心晃晃悠悠沉不到底，隔了一会儿张继科才闷闷的说：“不远，就这么过去吧。”

张继科和马龙都为这个项目花费了巨大的精力，他俩第一次因为建筑理念产生分歧，为异形切割和空间方正争的不可开交。最后刘国梁也难以决断，让他们不用再合作了，各干各的，图纸交给甲方，由他们最终拍板。

马龙也是今天才知道自己的设计被认可了，相应的，张继科的设计落选。马龙要回了张继科的图纸，他在秦志戬的办公室反反复复看了几遍，那确实是一份十分惊艳的设计，他都不敢说自己的更胜一筹。

然而顶尖的位置容不下两张座椅，一座建筑也贯通不了两种南辕北辙的风格。张继科再不甘心也已经尘埃落定，只能认，这段日子呕心沥血熬夜坐图书馆搭进去的无数心力，算是白费了。

饭局很热闹，一帮大老爷们儿荤的素的都能来几句，逗的几个学妹笑声不断。张继科是功臣，偏偏这个功臣不是会来事儿的性子，坐在那里只知道埋头吃菜玩手机，问一句答一句，弄的慕名而来的外院美女们十分扫兴。

马龙就更不会主动开口了，身体力行地表示着我就是来蹭饭的。张继科就坐在他身边，一晚上没跟他说几句话，马龙吃的牙酸，心想还不如去给许昕改论文。张继科跟他心有灵犀，忽然扭脸儿冲他说：“待会儿咱俩给许昕拎点回去，别忘了。”

马龙戳着碗里的菜：“你自己记着就行，非要跟我再说一遍。”

“我这不是怕回头忘了，还有你记着。”张继科凑到他耳边说，他被劝了几瓶啤的，说话间气息凉涩微酸，马龙把自己的白水给张继科灌了几口：“冲冲味道。”

对面的一个女生看着俩人笑：“两位学长感情真好。”

马龙愣了一下才反应过来这是在说自己，他看了那女生几眼，认出来就是今天许昕指给他看的那位学妹。马龙扭头看张继科，这人又埋头玩手机去了。

“那是，继科跟马龙关系能不好嘛，”几个本科同学七嘴八舌地哄笑：“他俩是老乡，据说还是发小儿呢。”

小学妹含羞带怯地看了张继科一眼，问马龙：“学长和继科学长从小就认识呀？继科学长从小就这么帅吗？”

马龙一口水差点呛着，放下杯子，笑眯眯地说：“他小时候可丑了，现在这样都是整出来的，不信你看他的双眼皮，是初中花30块钱在学校门口找一修脚师傅割的，没把握好割宽了，现在都睁不开眼。”

大家拍桌子狂笑，学妹想笑又要忍，脸都憋红了。张继科终于舍得赏脸抬头，望着着马龙满脸无奈：“拿我当话柄哄小姑娘开心。”

“以后眼睛睁大点”马龙说：“回头整个建院都该传你眯缝眼了。”

“反正谁小时候长得丑谁心里清楚。”张继科反唇相讥。

“对，对，”马龙点头：“我丑，所以只能当路人甲，哪像您还演过睡美人。”

他声音不大不小，零星被几个人听了个大概，一迭声地催促马龙快讲清楚。张继科窘的坐立不安，轻轻碰马龙的手背，求饶似地压低声音：“别乱说啦。”

马龙笑着端起杯子，他知道张继科好面子，就算几个学弟学妹闹着要自己爆料，只是打哈哈不接话茬。

学妹眼看从马龙嘴里套不出话，鼓起勇气叫张继科：“继科学长！”

张继科“嗯”了转过脸，他对不熟悉的人话很少，只会用眼睛盯着人家，看的小姑娘脸飞红霞，磕磕巴巴地问：“继科学长喜欢什么样的人啊？”

马龙叼着筷子暗想这妹妹也太彪悍了。整个小包间都在沸腾，加油喝彩吹口哨，俨然一求偶现场。这小姑娘喜欢张继科是校队所有人心照不宣的事，张继科也多少感觉到了，但这种襄王无意的事情不能提前捅破，一捅破难免尴尬。

“我啊？我喜欢温文尔雅冰雪聪明灵光四射妩媚动人的。”张继科扫了眼马龙，慢悠悠地说。

席间一片诡异的沉默，马龙正襟危坐埋头吃肉，不好意思去看小美女的表情。张继科这招基本约等于婉拒，妹子白了脸，楚楚可怜地看着张继科。

慢慢有队友们开着玩笑来圆场：“继科要求真高啊哈哈……”陪着学妹过来的一姑娘也急忙转移话题，扭头问马龙：“学长，你喜欢什么样的类型啊？”

张继科猛地把头抬起来，两颗大耳朵像竖起的天线。马龙没想到枪口倒转向自己，张嘴结舌了好一阵儿，闹的几个女生嘻嘻哈哈笑了半天，七嘴八舌地追问：“学长有女朋友吗？”

“学长谈过恋爱吗？”

“有喜欢的人吗？”

马龙狼狈地看了一眼张继科，对方木着一张脸好像已经入定。马龙连连摇头：“没有，没有。”这话题一闹起来哪里还收的住，一群人集体表示这么优秀的师哥竟然还是单身狗明显就是撒谎，争先恐后地要马龙罚酒。马龙不能不给面子，半推半就喝了一圈，再坐回来的时候张继科已经不在位子上了。

饭店不大，走出包厢基本就一览无余，走廊里挂了两面墙的抽象画，在灯光照射下全是大片斑斓的色块，张继科倚在墙角打电话，身上T恤拉着黑白交错的线条，也像一幅挂歪了的素描。

马龙走过去，听到张继科冲着手机那头说：“您还信我吗？”

头顶的壁灯把张继科的脸涂的苍白，神情间是没有遮掩的阴郁。马龙停在他身后，不知道自己该走还是留下。

张继科换了个姿势继续听对面的人说话，恩恩地应了几句，然后说：“我晚上回去再给您挂个电话。”

“肖老师？”马龙低声问。

“上一个是肖老师，这个是刘院长。”张继科耙着头发，嘴角动动，似乎是想扭出一个笑来，然后又放弃了。

“继科儿，其实……”马龙没想好怎么说，张继科似乎也不怎么想听，收起手机说：“我先回去了。”顿了顿又补充：“你别多想。”马龙呆了一下，对着他的背影说，哦。

因为有女生在，不好闹的太晚。张继科酒量不行逞能倒是挺行，最后喝的有点惨烈，马龙把他半搂半抱着拖出来，强行按坐到自行车后座上，张继科扭来扭去地动弹，马龙烦了：“你怎么回事啊。”

张继科说：“我不坐，硌我屁股。” 他蔫儿搭搭地垂着头，路灯下脸骨削瘦，宛然收起了全身倔犟的刺，。

“你气死我了！”马龙低声说，摸摸张继科的头发：“你气死我了你知道吗？”

马龙把车子留在校外，招手拦了辆出租。他把张继科扶到后面，又给他开了车窗，摸到张继科的指尖，拉过来合在自己掌心，张继科动了动手指，没抽回来，反把马龙的手掌撑开卡进他的指缝。张继科力气大，马龙被他攥的生疼，手心里爬出一点薄汗。

到了校门口，马龙抽手要掏钱包，张继科紧攥着不撒手。马龙小声说你别闹了，张继科半阖着眼睛爱搭不理，手上半分力气也没松。司机从后视镜里看着俩人，表情有些警惕，马龙一边掰张继科的手一边解释：“我朋友，喝大了。”

司机同情地哦了一声，张继科忽然把手一甩，自己开了车门往下走。马龙吓一跳，匆匆把钱塞给司机追了上去。

空气里浮动着花香，这香气像酒，越到夜深时越烈。马龙踩过一地落花追上张继科。

“你醒酒了？”马龙戳他：“要是还不舒服，去我寝室呆一晚吧，半夜难受别指望许昕伺候你。”

张继科把马龙的手拂掉，闷头朝前走。

马龙又去拉他：“你别冲那么快，小心头晕。”

张继科一字一顿地说：“我生气呢。”

马龙笑了：“行，那你消消气再走。”

“消不了。”张继科往地上一坐，仰着头发呆。

马龙陪着他在路边坐了下来：“气什么呢？气什么也别跟自己过不去。”

“你干吗那样说，”张继科忽然瞪着马龙：“那几个女的问你谈没谈恋爱，你说没有，又问你喜欢谁，你也说没有。”

马龙心知张继科这是找借口拿他刹性子，偏过脸说：“你别借题发挥，我知道落选的事你不痛快……”

张继科忽然加大了音量：“你心里到底怎么想的？”

“什么怎么想的啊？”马龙有点烦：“你别这样行吗？”

张继科不管不顾地喊起来：“别装傻，就问你心里到底怎么想我的？”

马龙生怕引来警卫，压低了嗓音警告他：“你喝多了，我不跟你闹。”

张继科哼唧着：“你老鼠胆，你……”

马龙本来不愿意跟张继科计较，但这话又把他撩起火来，他拉着张继科站起来指着身后：“行，你厉害，对面就是广播楼，你有本事现在就去拿喇叭广播，说咱俩搞好几年了，去啊！”

张继科摇晃着站稳了，二话没说转身就走。马龙愣了两秒，反应过来赶紧拉住他：“操！我怕了你了行了吧！”

张继科一脸不服站定了，马龙抓着他的手腕不敢放，闭着眼说：“你要是真去说了，我晚上就吊死在你床头。”

张继科没回头，灌了酒的嗓子像被烧灼过一样喑哑干涩：“死也不捡个好地方，怎么不去跳行政楼，顶层八十平米都是你一个人的舞台。”

马龙忍不住笑：“傻了吧，吊你床头是为了勾你的命。欠了你的桃花债，黄泉路上怎么也得拉你做个伴。”

这种又不吉利又轻佻的话马龙说完就后悔了，搞得好像他有心撩拨似的，他张了张嘴正要找补几句回来，张继科忽然上前紧紧地抱了他。他抱的太突然，像枚毅然决然的子弹誓要打穿对面这个人，马龙感觉胸腔被挤压的都要碎掉，张继科把脸埋在他肩上，毛刺刺的头发扎着马龙的下巴。

“我挺难过的，”张继科含糊地说：“你知道的吧？我真的挺难过的……”

这才是根源。马龙把张继科箍在自己怀里，他知道张继科为什么难过，有些事就是因为太感同身受反而无法安慰。他俩即将研三，拿下这个项目对于两个初涉行业的新人来讲意味着什么不言而喻，尤其是张继科，他独辟蹊径的风格这两年来饱受诟病，甚至被一些嘴损的业内人士称为竞赛专家，只能看纸上效果。他太需要一个机会证明自己，这样重重压力之下的失败比什么都更让人绝望。

马龙不想说没关系不要紧，他俩为这事拼了好几个月，输赢都是要命的事；更不想说下次还有机会，对于他俩来说每一次机会都珍贵的独一无二，输了就是输了，他以领先者的姿态面对张继科，说什么都是无关痛痒。

“你知道我怎么想吗？”马龙抱着张继科，在他耳边喃喃：“不是我就是你，我就这么想的，反正不是我就是你，只有咱俩。”

良久，张继科嗯了一声，“我知道。”

路边的树丛里蹿过一只野猫，碧绿的眼眸一闪而过，他俩的位置选的不好，老有夜蛾扑簌簌地撞过来歇在张继科的后背上。马龙有心帮他赶一赶，可是张继科抱着他不撒手，马龙鼓起腮帮子对那小东西吹了几口气，夜蛾懒懒地动了动长须，很不给面子纹丝不动。

研二的马龙拿下银河SOHO项目的消息没几天就传遍了建院。这一届学生里最出众的就是他和张继科，双子星被人们从本科比较到研究生院。前两年张继科风头强劲，如今情势逆转，业内外不看好张继科的人架炮开轰，从人品到能力水平全方位拉踩。建院内部也分裂两派，看好马龙黄袍加身和期待张继科重回王座的吵的热火朝天，唯有暴风中心的两个人非常统一地保持了沉默。

肖战担心张继科被汹汹而来的舆论打击过度，三番五次把他叫出来谈话，张继科本来就有点独，看着肖战老臣一片丹心殿下你快醒醒的样子就想跑，肖战空有满肚子温热鸡汤就是使不上力气，苦口婆心地让他别有情绪，张继科耷拉着眼皮说：“我没有情绪。”

肖战“啪”地把他头上的棒球帽打掉：“没情绪，没情绪你带这玩意干吗？”

“我不想见人。”张继科瓮声瓮气：“他们都笑话我呢，肖老师。”

肖战看着眼前低头的弟子心忽然就软了，故作平静地说：“也是你之前太得罪人，现在知道轻重了吧，这次过后总该长点教训，那些毛病能改的都改了。”

张继科被嘲这事儿，说来说去还是得怪到他自己身上。去年青年建筑竞赛，刘国梁的嫡亲弟子王皓硬生生被张继科这个毛头小子拉下马来，业内调侃的王皓接班之战最后落得个不尴不尬的收尾。在建筑领域，有自我思想非常重要，那些钢筋水泥石砖都是循规蹈矩一成不变的东西，能让他们蜕变为独一无二的凝固艺术的只有建筑师独一无二的设计思想。张继科有，所以他获奖了。但CCEC协会的现任分管主任并不太喜欢张继科的设计，甚至在专刊上载文称张继科的设计野蛮而自我，如若立足现实民居，连装空调的空间都没规划好。

这评论几近于刻薄，然而业内前辈毕竟是前辈，换别人也就笑笑得了，张继科甫一成名，难免得意的过了头，竟然在采访时隔空回应：“热你就穿一件，冷你就脱一件。”

这么跟老前辈正面杠，刘国梁看到采访差点背过气去，把张继科拎回来劈头盖脸一顿臭骂：“以为有几分天赋就不得了是哇？！你那些师兄们，马琳王励勤王皓哪个比你差！还有马龙是哇，他们谁像你这么傲？你差得远呢！早晚吃苦头！”

现在，吃苦头的时候来了。

刘国梁让马龙准备一下在CCEC年度设计展览的发言，马龙差点以为自己听错了。

“我？不是继科儿吗？”马龙冲口而出，年度设计展览是行业内的高端交流，前几年被王皓和张继科先后阻截，马龙暂时还没拿过有分量的奖项，内部默认的这一届参展人员是张继科，他自己也是这么认为的。

“继科那个获奖设计争议很大啊，是哇。”刘国梁在一手带出来的学生面前不习惯打官腔：“他这次银河大厦的图，大家的评价都不怎样，粗糙、造价高、不适用。还是差口气。”

马龙愕然，在他看来张继科的设计锐利果断，洋溢着简洁摩登的未来感和奇妙的几何韵律，无论如何也想象不到外界口碑如此之低。刘国梁继续说：“你做的就挺好嘛，中庭空间很创新，有突破。这次是CCEC的前辈公推的你，机会来了，不能自己给自己背上包袱是哇，好好准备一下。”

马龙迟疑地问刘国梁：“继科儿知道吗？”

他看到刘国梁脸上少有的一丝异样，很难说清那糅合了种种复杂情绪的表情是源于怎样的感性波动，陷在光线暗角的导师草草一点头，马龙默然了。

马龙以前从来没和张继科能这么长时间不说一句话——他俩打小就认识，从少年到耳鬓厮磨，不是没闹过矛盾，认真回想起来气的最厉害的时候比现在难堪多了。对上彼此他们都憋不了太长时间，俩人的冷战总是结束的比开始更无声无息，更莫名其妙。

这次破纪录了，马龙想。

不过这也不算是冷战，只是两个人都在避免和对方独处。

有许昕在的时候他俩才能正常一点儿，许昕突然发现自己空前绝后的受欢迎——马龙这几天事儿很多，这边协会领导请吃饭，那边建筑单位和审批部门吵起来了他被秦志戬踢过去当双面胶，还要惦记CCEC的发言稿，恨不能变出三头六臂来应付。忙成这脚打后脑勺的鬼样还坚持不懈地跟许昕约饭，当然许昕会叫上张继科，这俩焦不离孟孟不离焦。

“这就是成名的代价。”许昕砸着嘴和张继科说，“马龙都快精尽人亡了。”他觉得自己特别幽默，可是张继科除了问问马龙都在忙些什么，还是一张死气沉沉的鬼脸。

这天许昕正在一楼的专教渲图，忽然被一个小石子砸到身上。抬头一看，窗外面马龙挂了俩匀称的大眼袋冲他摆手。

“出来。”马龙悄声说。

“你进来吧，就我一人儿。”许昕左右张望，教室里空荡荡的。马龙利索地撑着窗台翻了进去，跳下来的时候崴哎呦一声崴了脚。

“你怎么跟老张一个毛病，”许昕笑话他：“我前几天让他过来帮我裱图，他翻到走廊上跟国画系的抢地盘把脚崴了哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

马龙很无语：“人家兢兢业业为你，你不心疼就算了还在这看笑话，你还是党员吗？”

许昕挠挠耳朵：“我疼在心里好吧。快说找我干吗？”

马龙不急着回答他，在教室里走了一圈儿：“你们这届不行啊，够懒的，这会儿是设计周吧，怎么没人来这赶稿。”

“偏见，赤裸裸的偏见。”许昕哼唧着：“我同学都是学霸好么，人家早弄完了，你以为跟你们似的，年年设计周的时候熬夜熬成狗。”

马龙背着手晃悠回来：“许师弟，没有熬过夜的建院人不算是合格的建院人。”他又摸了摸许昕前面那两张靠墙边的制图桌：“哎，这块血迹还没掉呢？”

许昕头都不抬：“得，你俩那点陈年老故事可别再讲了，张继科回来一趟就要跟我唠叨一遍，那两张桌子是你俩本科时候的固定座位，有一次熬夜张继科困迷糊了，拿刨隼卯把自己手指捅破了。”

是也不是。

马龙嘴角泛起一点薄薄的笑，有些隐秘的细节不为人知，如今独自拿出来咀嚼，甜的让他自己都觉惊异。比如那天他偷拿了前座女生留下来的瓦楞纸把张继科的手指包成一个可笑的粽子，又比如张继科举着被裹成粽子的手凑过来表示龙龙手受伤了要龙亲亲才能振作起来。

“有监控。”马龙用丁字尺把张继科的肩膀戳远：“你是不是想上新闻？”

“骗鬼的，没监控。”张继科在马龙耳边说：“上次江天一在这儿丢手机，我陪他去调监控，保安室的人说专教一的监控坏了好几年了。”

那是在盎然春日，厚厚的黄布窗帘都阻挡不了若有若无的花香被熏暖的夜风吹送进来。张继科把两张制图桌拼在一起，他们换了好几种姿势，别别扭扭又激情四射地抱在一起，心里充满了孤注一掷的疯狂和炸裂一样喷薄而出的快乐，马龙的眼珠乌亮，小而单薄的心脏被年轻热烈的爱意和放纵填的满满的，他俩止也止不住地笑，顶着鼻尖看着对方的眼睛，马龙在亲吻的间隙唠叨：“继科儿，明早交图，咱俩完了。“张继科喘息着说：“你也太看得起我了，干不了一夜的。”

他们太激动，从桌子滚到地上亲昵地抚摸撕咬。不知过了多久，汹涌的情潮在反复逡磨中平息下来后才发现坏事了，大一学生放在墙边的建筑物抄测被撞塌了一半，剩下的那些也颤颤巍巍看上去一副薄命相。

“怎么办怎么办，”马龙蹲在地上对着残骸发愁：“怎么办啊继科儿？”

张继科给马龙揉着后腰：“操，这群大一的手艺也太差了，构件都用大头针固定，V胶呢？这不塌就怪了啊！”

最后也没能商量出个解决办法，马龙挺不好意思地说：“要不，咱俩先撤？作业还没做完呢。”

张继科一向唯马龙是瞻：“走吧走吧，别被刷夜的逮着。”

他俩夹着作业灰溜溜地跑去蹭研究生院的通宵制图室，马龙想起来就忍不住自责：“咱俩太缺德了，继科儿——咱俩真的太缺德了。”

张继科为分散他的注意力，只好立起手指戳到眼前：“看，你没裹好，还流血呢。”

那只是不久之前的事，在当下的立场上回想竟已久远的让人愣神。他们有过这么多甜到平淡的日复一日，现在最单纯的心思和喜怒都和那些日子一起被抛在身后。改变是悄然无声的，在不经意之间已经开垦出一条难以跨越的沟渠，连回溯源头都让人觉得无力。

许昕的图曝晒过度，在大透中间裂出个阴影，越渲越明显，马龙无奈地说：“你这没用啊，还有，你这里是不是少了个桁架，我看不太对头。”

许昕说：“靠，火眼金睛啊，我漏了这么小一块儿你都看得出来！不管了，都这时候了反正也不能擦了重画。”

马龙笑：“别渲了，跟你说个事。”

“说吧我听着呢。”

马龙说：“我过两天要去年度设计展览会发言……”

许昕嗯嗯点头：“知道知道，我师兄真是牛逼大发了。”

马龙继续说：“你去不去看？我跟秦老师说过了。”

能去这种交流会是十分难得的契机，尤其是对许昕这种还没冒头的小年轻。许昕把手上的UHU一扔就要冲过来抱马龙：“真的？我能去？！马龙我爱你！”

马龙让他抱了两秒就把人推开了。

许昕又问：“张继科去不去？”

马龙低声说：“我要了两封邀请函，你问问他想不想来吧。”

“你俩还没恢复正常？”许昕抱起胳膊，拿下巴颏儿点了点马龙：“不是，我就不明白了，你俩这是较什么劲呢？”

马龙垂着眼睛，玩着桌子上秃了一半的排刷，“别瞎想，没这回事。”

“那你自己问他去呗？”许昕把排刷从马龙手里抢过来，又说：“我才不管你俩那些婆婆妈妈的事呢。”

马龙不吭声了，许昕坐下来继续渲图，马龙在他旁边看了一会儿，两三分钟的功夫又找出来一处漏画的排水管，许昕回身把马龙推远：“走走走，别在我这儿扰乱军心。”

马龙笑着后退了两步，停在那儿又愣了一会儿，才貌似无意地开口问许昕：“他……继科儿的腿，怎么样了？崴的不严重吧？”

许昕啧了一声，大咧咧地说：“不严重，肿了一大块而已，瘸了两天，今天快好了。”

马龙张口结舌：“这还不严重？”

许昕瞟了他一眼：“又没伤筋动骨，哪里严重了啊。”说着弯下腰把裤腿往上撸，腿伸给马龙看：“我前两天打篮球膝盖还肿了一大块呢！”

马龙无言以对，想了想又问：“你论文写多少字了？”

许昕酸不溜丢地说：“师兄，我问你一个问题，你要老实回答我。”

马龙被许昕怨妇一样的画风吓得汗毛倒竖：“你别说了我不想听。”

许昕执着的说：“我只不过想问问你是跟我更亲还是和老张更亲，又不是让你在我俩里头挑一个娶了，怕啥啊你。”

马龙轻轻一笑：“那还用说，你觉得呢？”

许昕顿时舒坦了，笑的满脸都是大白牙：“我就知道，还是咱俩师兄弟。你看你俩平时就鼻子不是鼻子眼睛不是眼睛的，亏我在中间调停得当，对不对？”

马龙默默为许昕时灵时不灵的敏感雷达点了一根蜡：“我先走了，那天要穿正装的，邀请函里都写了，你回头记得看啊。”

“好好好。”许昕十分狗腿地把马龙送出门：“师兄这么急着走啊，再留下来玩会儿呗。”

马龙挥挥手，笑着说：“专教一充满了你师兄我的灵感和才气，你好好在里面熏陶熏陶。”

“狗屁咧，”许昕说：“我最讨厌专教一了，你不知道，我大一的时候把抄测作业放在这儿，第二天早上塌了一半！不知道是野猫还是野耗子干的，害的我被老师骂出翔啊！”

马龙哑然了三秒钟，然后弯着腰爆发出一阵大笑。许昕凶巴巴地说：“笑什么笑！虽然我U胶用完了拿大头针固定的PVC，但是我很用心的好吧！还在系管楼里加了个裱纸房呢！”

马龙直接笑出了眼泪：“这事儿……你和……你和继科儿说过没有？”

许昕说：“我有病啊，又不是什么光荣事迹到处宣传。”

马龙揉着眼睛倒退了出去：“你要是闲了可以跟他聊聊这事，挺有意思的——太有意思了。”

CCEC的总部会所是中国建筑文化交流传播中心，文化部拨款，圈进一片位置绝佳的地皮，规模可观，包括实验基地和多功能综合性展厅。CCEC协会规范和扶持着中国的建筑业长久立足现代社会，其地位可谓举足轻重，一年一度的“年度设计展”更被称为中国业内的普利兹克。

许昕在展厅角落处的自助酒水区晃荡，秦志戬好不容易找到他，低声提醒：“别吃了，主席讲话呢。”

“我在听，”许昕夹着一个递到秦志戬嘴边：“老师你尝这个，不甜。”

秦志戬恨铁不成钢的瞪了他一眼：“你是三岁小孩啊？赶紧把嘴擦擦，马龙和刘院长在跟分管区的前辈聊天，我带你过去。”

许昕不情不愿地放下盘子嘀咕：“我中午没吃饭。”

“少吃一顿饿不死。”秦志戬拽过许昕往贵宾区走，一路上看到媒体的长枪短炮已经架了起来，CCEC的蔡主席是个众星捧月的派头，发言完毕正站在主席台上接受采访。许昕和秦志戬走到座位上，马龙和刘国梁孔令辉正在跟几个业内大腕说话，马龙一身笔挺正装，板直的站在那里，黑色领结托着下巴，抬手举足之间已经有了几分温文秀颀的气度。

孔令辉示意许昕过去，许昕回头看了看秦志戬，秦志戬拍拍他的背说：“去吧，别紧张。”许昕弯着腰姿势扭曲地小跑过去，秦志戬操碎了心，又在后头小声喊：“急什么！注意仪态！”

许昕蹭到马龙身边，刘国梁笑着跟人介绍：“这个许昕也是我的学生，和马龙算同门，都是秦志戬带的，这次银河大厦的设计也有他的功劳。”

几个人一脸恍然大悟的表情，纷纷感叹T大建院人才辈出，刘院长秦老师调教有方。许昕装乖是一把好手，笑不露齿地挨个跟前辈们打招呼：“我比师兄们差远了。”

好容易一阵寒暄过去，该散开的都散开就座了，刘国梁孔令辉和秦志戬另有应酬任务，马龙终于脱开身，拉着许昕坐到僻静角落：“怎么就你一个人啊？继科儿呢？”

马龙一席正装撑足了精英范儿，连气势都和平时不一样了，许昕手爪子痒痒的在他身上捏了两把，调笑着说：“师兄，你今天好帅啊。”

马龙把他的手打开，冷酷的点着下巴，示意许昕快说正事儿。许昕看着他明亮的眼神，悻悻地说：“我问过老张了，他让我先来，他有点事。”

马龙有点讶然：“他说他要过来？”

许昕眼都不眨地扯了个谎：“是啊，他说他特别期待来着，哪怕天上下刀子他也来。”

“不能吧？”马龙很怀疑：“他最多也就是答应一句，不能说这么多话。”

“反正就这么个意思，领会精神，”许昕说：“马龙，你马上要上场了，别紧张。”

“我本来不紧张的，你一说反倒有点不一样了。”马龙嘀咕着，许昕暗笑你就嘴硬吧，明明我没说

之前你就紧张的要死。

马龙接了个电话站起身，跟许昕说：“你身边这个座给继科儿留着？”

“我知道，”许昕截断他：“别紧张好好说，加油。”

马龙点点头，心里暖烘烘的，许昕的话奇异地抚平了他内心的焦躁，他又看了一眼许昕旁边的空座位，昂首挺胸地过去了。

许昕想了想，还是给张继科发了个短信：“到底来不来？现在打车过来还能听到我师兄讲话。”

短信刚发出去，许昕的手机响了，来电显示张继科。许昕接起来：“老张，马龙刚才还在问你呢，你太不够义气了，不用解释我不听。”

听筒那边寂静了两秒，许昕听到张继科慢悠悠地说：“我在门口啊，你出来接我一下。”

“我靠。”许昕围着张继科转了一圈，目瞪口呆：“你就这么来了？”

张继科上身的T恤沾着花泥泡沫屑，半卷着裤腿，踩着一双不同色的怪异拖鞋，活像天桥底下没睡醒的流浪艺术家。

“我——”张继科刚要张嘴解释，许昕直接打断了他：“算了别说了，走走走赶紧跟我进去，脸蒙上，太给师门丢人了你。”

张继科弯腰放下裤腿又拍拍身上的泡沫屑，跟着许昕溜进会场。灯光已经打暗了，张继科跟着许昕往座位上走，怕给师门丢人不敢抬头，听声音台上发言的人不是马龙。

“还没到他？”

“还有俩呢，”许昕把他按在座位上，“觉悟不错，最后还是来了。”

张继科摸着鼻子笑：“老刘辉哥和秦老师不知道我来吧？”

“不知道！”许昕翻了个大白眼：“你就死要面子活受罪吧你！”

他俩小声说了会儿话，听到主持人说下面有请刘国梁先生的弟子、银河SOHO玻璃大厦方案设计者、年度十佳设计获得者马龙致辞。

许昕和张继科呱唧呱唧的鼓掌，马龙气势十足地走上台，鞠了一个标准的九十度躬，抬起脸来扶住话筒，未及开口说话，先冲台下柔柔和和的笑了。

“丫紧张呢，”许昕乐颠颠的说，捣了张继科一下：“你看你看，他紧张呢，看出来没？”

张继科端正坐着没有理会许昕。主席台上方吊顶，悬下来的灯光宛如一泓白练，马龙本来就生的白净，这样炫目的灯光下白的简直晃眼睛，那张脸像快要融化的梦境一样浮在空气里，连带着脸上的笑容也让张继科看不真切。

马龙慢慢地展开发言稿，不疾不徐地开口：“各位来宾、各位在座的前辈、恩师、朋友们，大家下午好……”

张继科眯着眼睛，他和马龙从小一起长大，那人什么样子他都见过，唯独没有今天这样在镁光灯的闪烁下、在掌声掀起的浪尖上依然从容坦然踌躇满志的样子。他俩都算是同龄人中的佼佼者，直到不久前张继科还认为自己比马龙更胜一筹，他更习惯于马龙在他身后被他用光芒和爱意所包裹，然而此消彼长，不知不觉中马龙已经蜕变的如此耀眼夺目。

祝贺你。张继科用力的鼓掌，我真心诚意的祝贺你，虽然我也希望站在那里的人是我。虽然我一定会把你拉下来。

CCEC的事告一段落，马龙回到学校好好睡了一觉。正值建院每学期一次的设计周，研究生院的学长学姐都被本科小孩拉去充外援了，楼道里静悄悄的没什么声音。马龙难得一觉睡到下午，锲而不舍的手机铃声把他叫醒了。

“谁？”马龙揉着眼睛直接划开接听。

“谁什么谁，你睡傻啦？这觉可够长的，我给你打了好几个电话。”许昕说：“老侯请客，今天晚上，你通知张继科啊。”

“等会儿，”马龙费力消化了一下：“侯哥？他请张继科吃饭？要我通知他？”

“侯英超请我们大家吃饭，”许昕欢乐地说：“你忘啦？他上回跟郝师兄打赌老刘肯定毙了郝师兄的生态建模，结果郝师兄的建模通过了——就今天，老刘挥手放行。”

马龙总算想起是有这么回事儿，郝帅的设计一向被刘国梁挑三拣四，居然也有一把过的时候：“哦——侯哥和张继科不是很铁吗，自己不会给他打电话？”

“你打一个就知道了！”许昕说：“这个货手机关机，可能睡死在模型室了，你去叫他一下！”

“你怎么不去？”马龙跳下床满地找拖鞋。

“大哥，你抬头看看，六点多了。”许昕说：“我们已经在饭店坐着了，你俩赶紧来，我们先点菜了啊。”

许昕说完就啪叽挂了电话，马龙盯着手机屏幕发了几秒钟的呆，然后依旧迷糊的踩着拖鞋去洗漱。

研究生院的模型室可以做激光切割，打板时要守着等叫号，平时总是挤满了人。难得今天竟然空无一人，空调倒是开的很稳定，冻得马龙两手臂鸡皮疙瘩。他反手带上门往里走，绕过几排电脑桌，张继科缩在一堆瓦楞纸板上，手边散落标记的资料，守着半完工的CAD模型睡得死熟。

马龙在他身前蹲下来。他俩好几天没见过面，张继科下巴上冒出一丛胡茬，眼底两晕青黑。马龙伸出手指戳他的脸，张继科在睡梦中砸了砸嘴，依然睡得物我两忘。马龙忍不住笑了，掏出手机看了看时间，想着要不让他再睡五分钟吧，他知道张继科这些日子压力有多大，看上去比想象中更疲惫。

复印机和切割仪上盖了各色丝绸衬布，泛着暧昧的光在木地板上流淌闪烁。张继科醒来时，睁眼看到的就是马龙安静看书的侧脸。窗外天色暗淡，屋里没有开灯，半明半暗间马龙转头的动作像一组慢镜头，在张继科模模糊糊的视线里渐行渐近。那人面颊洁白，像覆了一层初雪，眼神干净，微微皱一点眉头，让人一看就挪不开眼。这神情张继科太熟悉了，从小学就是这样，考试的时候拉开桌子，马龙隔着一条过道坐他旁边，张继科做完卷子转着笔打量他，马龙就像一颗小青松稳稳地立着，专心看卷子的脸上就是这么个表情。

马龙阖上手里的资料，看着他没有说话。张继科坐起来，盯着马龙晃了晃脑袋：“马龙？”他四下里又看了看：“真是你啊？”

马龙的嘴角荡开了一点弧度：“不是我是谁。”

张继科有点讪讪地，他俩在这个静谧的空间里听了一会儿对方若有若无的呼吸声，马龙说：“侯英超请客，他们都去了。”

张继科说哦。马龙的意思是催促，语气却缓和，他俩谁都没有起身，张继科傻愣愣地盯着马龙，他俩坐的很近，张继科能闻出来马龙刚洗过澡，那种清淡弥远的味道，尝过一次就再难忘记。

“你等多久了？”张继科问他。

“没多久，刚来。”

“太别扭了，”张继科拎起马龙刚放下的资料随手翻了翻，一边抖落一边说：“看了这么多页，怎么也得半小时吧。”

马龙面不改色：“哪有你别扭，CCEC去都去了还半途逃跑，有意思没意思。”

他俩瞪着对方，面无表情又互不服输。马龙沉着眼，嘴抿成一条冷清清的线，楼外面亮起了几盏路灯，光线被窗帘一格一格地筛进来投在马龙的脸上，影影绰绰又动人心魄。张继科看着他，没一会儿就扛不住了，他在昏暗的房间里又靠的近了些，两手捧着马龙的脸难受似的轻哼：“我认输。咱以后别这样了。”

“别哪样啊？”马龙明知故问，但这是必须要有的一问，俩人煞有介事地，其实心里都知道由不得自己。张继科温热的呼吸喷在他的嘴唇上，他俩互相看着对方的眼睛，瞳孔里只记录下彼此模糊的轮廓和过往的片段。食得咸鱼抵得渴，马龙不是咸鱼，马龙是渴。张继科没有回答他，轻轻啃上他的嘴。

接下来的一切就都顺理成章了。两人拿着话兜圈子，你追我躲，好在他们是不怕有芥蒂的，那一串冷硬的芥蒂像在命运的红绳上结了死扣，疙疙瘩瘩却把他们牢牢缠在一处，疼就躲远些，伤口好了心又开始痒痒，知根知底的温暖太过熨帖，最后还是免不了滚到一处。物体、空间、声音和时间，全都变成大千世界无足轻重的点缀，唯有这潮湿温热的唇舌和手下扭动的肉体，像炉膛里的火，陡地鲜明热烈。所有的欲望全化成一个相依相偎的需求，情爱带来的抚慰如此温暖亲密，那些折磨人的不甘和冷淡被他们对彼此的渴求啮噬的七零八落，暂时躲回心底阴暗的巢窠。

马龙的手机在地板上嗡嗡振动，屏幕唰地亮起白光，被马龙伸手掐断了。张继科抱着他，在换气的间隙含糊地问：“谁啊？”

“谁知道。”马龙说。

他们做爱次数太多，对彼此已经熟悉的刻入骨髓了，张继科基本上不会再让马龙不舒服，但今天他有点失控，封闭的狭小空间和楼道里不时响起的脚步催化了男人本性里征服的私欲，马龙仰面躺着被冲撞出难捱的鼻音，地板冰冷冷的，在肌体上却摩擦出一团火。

马龙阖着眼睛探出手摸索张继科近在咫尺的脸，张继科把他的手从脸上摘下来箍在他头顶处，马龙轻轻挣扎了一下就由他去了，他们都不明白为什么这么渴求彼此的身体，更不明白那与欲望形影不离的究竟是什么。已经这么近了，血肉肢体都契合在一处，撕咬着恨不能把对方吃进肚子里仍嫌不够。按理说从第一次上床到现在已经过了好几年，再是个天仙也该干腻味了，但两个人还是没彻底解渴，反而食髓知味，对着彼此情欲贪婪的像是饿了几千年的饕餮，不分场合时间的擦枪走火。张继科重重地把自己撞进马龙的体内，极度兴奋下手指有些止不住的颤抖，反而被马龙安抚似的有一下没一下的捏弄。马龙在他耳边说：“咱俩可能来不及去吃饭了。”

张继科抱住马龙的背懒洋洋的摩挲：“这不正吃着么。”

许昕回寝室的时候马龙和张继科都在，马龙窝在张继科床上玩游戏，张继科刚洗完澡，头发湿漉漉地往下滴水。许昕“砰”地关上门，气势汹汹地说：“你俩怎么回事？！！！我还以为你们私奔了！！”

张继科取了一块干毛巾擦头发：“胡说八道什么。”

“你！不接我电话！”许昕冲了几步指到马龙脸上：“快说！你俩背着我去干啥苟且之事了！”

马龙聚精会神地划着屏幕，疲于奔命的小人儿疯狂逃窜躲避身后咆哮的怪物，马龙心不在焉地嗯嗯了两声，许昕一巴掌拍掉手机：“别玩了，快给我说！”

没了控制的小人一头栽落悬崖，BGM遗憾响起显示玩家出局。马龙坐起来，看着亲师弟瞪着一双水灵灵的三白眼无奈地叹了口气。

“模型室人太多了。”马龙说。

“龙陪我等排号等了好久。”张继科补充。

“后来继科儿说闲着也闲着不如上个自习。”马龙慢吞吞地拿过手机重开一局。

“龙就把手机静音放储物柜里了。”张继科结束解释：“就这样。”

“就这样？！”许昕满脸不可置信。

“你还想怎样。”张继科拆了桌子上一包海苔，咔嚓咔嚓吃起来，马龙冲他伸出手，张继科剥了一个递了过去。

许昕的目光在他俩之间转来转去，总觉得哪里奇怪，一时半会儿又想不出来，只当他俩把矛盾说开，不闹别扭了。

“你俩吃饭了吗？”许昕问。

“吃过了。”张继科和马龙异口同声地说。

“我听老侯说，有两个研三的师兄在食堂吃米线食物中毒了，”许昕踢掉鞋坐上床，指手画脚地说：“昨天晚上的事。你俩今天吃的啥？没吃米线吧？”

“芝麻馅儿汤圆。”张继科说：“撑死我了。”

马龙瞟了张继科一眼，慢条斯理的说：“我吃的酱油排骨，没多少肉，咯牙。”

许昕愣愣地问：“咱食堂里有卖汤圆儿的？哪个窗口啊，我咋没见着？”

晚上马龙躺在床上玩手机，收到张继科发过来的短信：“排骨就算了，还酱油。有那么黑吗？”

马龙蒙着被子笑了半天，回过去一条：“总共就坚持了十几分钟，撑死你了？”

许昕正迷瞪的当儿听到对面的张继科爆出一声“操”，新晋党员许昕同志翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地教育他：“说梦话……也要……注意素质。”

张继科缩回被子里，一字一字地编好短信：“马龙，你太黄了，亏我一直把你当个正经人。”

马龙捧着手机笑出了声，他满心甜蜜劲儿还没过去，腻腻歪歪地回复：“现在发现有点晚了。”

过了一会儿，枕边的手机嗡嗡震起来，张继科说：“晚什么晚？我又没想过要退货。”

马龙下了飞机，北风恶狠狠地扎过来一茬锋利的刀，他怕冷，裹紧了身上的羽绒服，恨不得倒退回航站楼里去。

崔庆磊站在过道对面冲他招手，马龙又把衣服裹的紧了些，哆哆嗦嗦地上了车。

“怎么这么冷啊。”马龙羽绒服里只穿了个薄衬衣，被车里的暖气一激，牙齿直打冷战。

“今天冷空气北上啊，过两天就下雪了。”崔庆磊笑：“你也太怕冷，X市不也过冬呢，受得了吗？”

“一个干冷一个湿冷，不一样，”马龙好不容易缓了过来，手揣在兜里说：“有暖气就行啊。”

崔庆磊从后面摸出来一个保温杯递给马龙，马龙捂在手里拧开，一股热气带着柔软的白雾扑在脸上，他舒服地叹了口气。

“再生父母啊。”马龙把脸也贴杯子上了。

“这不我上午出来接你的时候碰到张继科了，他让我在车里备着热的。”崔庆磊笑着说：“看不出来他倒挺会体贴人。”

马龙僵了僵，半响淡淡说：“也许吧。”

崔庆磊进事务所没多久也听说了这两位在项目上互相较劲，当下很识趣地转开了话题：“光华那个外地项目到底怎么回事，难搞成这样？“

马龙靠着车窗假寐：“这要我怎么说，图片、模型、设计图都在电脑里，你想看我回去给你找。”

“随便说说嘛，”崔庆磊开车很稳，单手扶着方向盘，轻轻推了推马龙：“又不是要你参加投标会。你口风也太紧了，我还是在秦老师那儿大概看了一下那个标，龙哥，你真太厉害了。”

马龙已经过了瞎谦虚的年纪，沉吟一会儿说：“确实没什么好讲的——他们要在J市搞一个富人社区嘛，占地三千多平米，要搭配一个园林绿化区，对景观环境的要求比较多。”

这话乍听之下平淡无奇，各中内幕崔庆磊却是清楚的，社区划的基地环境邻着J市一个特殊工业区，不允许有高层建筑，马龙相当于戴着镣铐跳舞，还跳的相当动人。完成设计的建筑形制借鉴了一些古法营造的元素，可以想见建成交付时又将是马龙的一个轰动性代表作。

“行业前辈还是推崇你——马龙完美，”崔庆磊笑着说：“推文都出来了，缓坡连接通路系统、大量的小型停留空间方便残疾人，还有道路的照明和应急系统，设计飘逸又极具人性化，不愧为我国青年建筑师的领军人物。”

崔庆磊背书似的说完，马龙都被逗笑了：“夸得我都不好意思了。”

崔庆磊一时忘形：“这摆明了拿你和张继科那个国字工程打擂台嘛，之前那位还批评张继科的设计太野蛮完全不考虑适用性呢。”

马龙不置可否地笑笑：“继科儿和我风格不一样，不好比较。”

崔庆磊嗯了一声，车里一时安静下来。马龙拿出手机刷起了微博，点开发现有个来自张继科的艾特。他快速拉下去浏览了一下博文，是个很无聊的转发测试，大概意思就是假如流落荒岛只能选一个人作为同伴，请转发艾特你选择的那个人，有机会抽中C罗的球衣。

无聊。马龙差点哼出来。

崔庆磊说：“去事务所还是先回家？”

马龙放下手机想了想：“我去秦老师那儿蹭顿饭——他昨晚还跟我说让我回来了先去找他一趟。”

秦志戬和夫人分居两地，家里雇的阿姨厨艺十分了得。马龙熟门熟路地蹬掉鞋先跑去厨房：“阿姨，今天做的蟹粉豆腐？我闻到香味儿了。”

马龙和许昕三不五时就要来秦家吃饭，和家政阿姨熟的不能再熟，马龙又长了一副讨长辈喜欢的白净皮相，二十七八的人看着还跟高中生似的，阿姨对他很能亲近得起来：“不止蟹粉豆腐，还有雪菜炒墨斗鱼，喜欢不喜欢？”

“喜欢啊。”马龙点着头：“辛苦阿姨了。”

“不辛苦，看你最近都熬瘦了，男孩子还是有点肉好看。”

秦志戬从书房走出来，看到玄关的立柜上放了一个长条包裹，冲着厨房喊：“你带的什么？”

马龙从厨房顺了块片好的肉，塞嘴里鼓鼓囊囊地嚼着：“大麻花。给老师带回来尝尝。”

秦志戬哭笑不得：“我又不是小孩，会吃这种甜果子？”

“有甜的有咸的，”马龙笑嘻嘻：“您切一半儿，剩下的我给许昕捎着。”

吃饭的时候秦志戬开了瓶白酒，满了两盅递给马龙，马龙虽然酒量不错但从来不是个嗜酒的性子，秦志戬也一向自律，马龙端着酒盅有点愣神。

“喝吧，”秦志戬夹着菜不抬头地说：“喝了咱爷俩好说话。”

马龙在国字工程中投标失利的消息刚下来就赶上了光华社区项目的针对性核实造价，还没来及给他消化的时间，马龙就匆匆飞J市跟进项目去了，秦志戬没跟他聊聊，心里总是放不下来。

马龙心知肚明，举着杯子一仰脖干的涓滴不漏。秦志戬看着马龙点头，半晌慢慢吐出一个字：“好。”

“你很好。”秦志戬顿了顿，话到嘴边涩的说不出来：“继科这就算赶上来了。”

“他本来也没落下啊。”马龙平静的笑了笑：“我这就算没戏了呗？”

秦志戬也干了一盅，直白地说：“没戏了——也不要紧，带国字头而已。”

秦志戬借着夹菜的功夫瞟了对面的弟子一眼，出乎意料地发现马龙从容平淡的简直有点过分，狼吞虎咽的吃菜，嘴角噙着一点笑。

“不端着了？”秦志戬诧异。

马龙扒着饭，含糊着说：“我端着也没用啊！您不也说了么，这把没戏了，不惦记了。”

秦志戬心里一喜，前几年马龙还像个被天赋惯坏的男孩，和冷硬的现实打斗时总输的一败涂地，不知何时他心爱的弟子已经推倒了那堵无形的墙，看到了海阔天空种种可能。

“此一时彼一时嘛，我俩一直这样，这么多年了，不想跟自己计较了。” 马龙举着筷子，停了停，又说：“也不想跟他计较了。”

“不计较也不行啊，”秦志戬放下心来，又有闲心教育马龙：“绷太紧当然不好，弦儿太松人也就没心劲了。”

“我这不安慰您呢嘛，”马龙笑了：“我说我不计较您信吗？”

马龙的确不一样了。秦志戬心下有些感慨，果然有资本的人不会那么焦虑，巅峰上呆了几年，尝过无限的风光和孤冷，更不会饥渴眼前一时的成败。就算失败，也不会让人觉得脆弱。刘国梁以前老跟他们说“想赢不怕输才能赢”，都是经了一些事以后才能懂，懂了也得慢慢磨砺着才做得到。秦志戬很欣慰地跟马龙又碰了一杯，

事务所现在是孔令辉和刘国梁两个人负责，孔令辉被刘国梁惯成了个甩手掌柜，大小事情能撒手不管就撒手不管。马龙难得在连轴转的大会小会里看到这位，端着热水杯往许昕身边一坐，笑着跟师弟耳语：“稀罕啊，辉哥被老刘抓来啦？”

许昕趴在桌子上有气无力：“谁知道，这个月我就见着辉哥三面，有两面是在外头吃饭的时候碰上的——不公平啊，为啥他就能这么闲？”

“你怎么了，”马龙皱着眉头：“被女鬼吸干精血了？”

“哈！”许昕忽然精神了，坐起来攥着马龙的手控诉：“我被张继科当牛做马使唤了半个月！可不是精血被他吸干了吗！师兄，你去跟老刘说把我要回来，我不跟他配了，我跟你配，我跟你配一辈子都愿意啊！”

对面是王皓，面前摊了一堆橘子皮。陈玘从王皓手里接过两瓣橘子，听到许昕的话笑的不成样子：“你都换组了还惦记秦门呐？现在马龙跟樊振东配的挺好，我看继科你俩干活也挺有默契，老刘上回还点名表扬了，你暂时别想回来找你师兄啦。”

许昕悲悲切切地说：“玘哥你别提了，我倒想知道哪个杀千刀的说我特别适合给人作架构搭档，跟这个配完跟那个配，有没有人问我的意见！做结构的就没人权了是吧？要配也行，给个反悔的机会啊！”

张继科夹着本子戴着他那架骚包的黑框眼镜进来了，许昕吐槽的话还没落地，一抬眼看到这位已经挥起双手朝他招呼：“来这儿！给你留好位了！”

马龙没来得及阻止，只能眼睁睁地看着张继科二五八万地走了过来坐到他和许昕身边。马龙有点尴尬，低下头在本子上一阵乱写乱画，听到许昕叽叽呱呱地和张继科说：“马龙从J市带了大麻花，你吃不吃？我给你留一口。”

张继科大概是摇了摇头，许昕又问：“真不吃？有甜的有咸的，嘎巴脆。你不就好这口儿吗？”

张继科越过许昕敲了敲马龙的桌面，马龙抬头看见一双质问的眼睛，心虚地往后躲了躲。张继科慢吞吞地说：“你带了大麻花？”

马龙瞪了许昕一眼没吭声，张继科又问：“没我的份儿？”

左右看看没人过来救场，马龙只好胡乱找了个借口搪塞：“我以为你不爱吃来着，”大概自己也觉着这解释太苍白，想了想又说：“反正给许昕和给你一样，你想吃去他那儿吃呗。”

“这怎么能一样？”张继科面无表情地看着马龙，他戴眼镜的时候，凌厉冷倔的气势多少会被掩饰一些，然而认真发起狠来，还是孤狼一头。

许昕也很不满地冲马龙说：“这怎么能一样啊？”看了探身朝马龙越逼越近的张继科一眼，琢磨一下觉得这话不对，又把他拉回了座位，对张继科说：“你几个意思啊，怎么就不一样了？”

张继科咬着牙坐回去，开始勾头抠手机。马龙巴不得这个话题早点结束，靠近许昕小声说：“我昨天去秦老师家吃饭了，阿姨新学了一道雪菜墨斗鱼，可好吃！”

“真的？”许昕眼一亮：“我都一星期没去了，咱啥时候捎点东西去秦老师家吃饭吧？”

“行啊，”马龙笑着接话：“我听小远说觰城大润发楼底有一家卖火腿的，就是那种熏好了还没片的，味儿特别正，我们买一条让阿姨现做……”

师兄弟接下来又热烈讨论了鳜鱼的五十五种做法，张继科被冷落在一边气的胸口发堵，把手机重重地摔在桌子上，磕出不小的动静。马龙假装没听到，许昕注意到了，偏着头觑了张继科一眼，好声好气地说：“老张，你吃火腿吗？那家做的好，一点都不腻。”

张继科硬邦邦地甩出两个字：“不吃。”

例会开久了，再根正苗红的向上青年也会蔫吧。刘国梁在主位分析绩效，表扬批评了一通，除了被点名的象征性地拿笔记两句，底下的人发呆的发呆跑神儿的跑神儿。马琳王励勤那组正在批评与自我批评，张继科偷偷摸摸从桌子底下递了张纸过来，在马龙眼前晃了晃。

许昕好奇地想要截住，被马龙一把把纸捞上来压在胳膊底下，纸条上东倒西歪地写着：后天张超结婚。

张超算是他俩的老同学，交情不错，马龙估摸那意思就是咱俩得去掏这个份子钱。就在纸上回了一句：“没通知我啊。”从桌子下面又递了过去。

张继科干脆不写了，示意许昕往后让一让，趴过来冲着马龙小声说：“你的请柬在我这儿。”

“这人真是的，”马龙也压低声音埋怨：“哪有人大冬天结婚啊？”

张继科笑了两声：“张超算日子算了好几遍，邪了门儿，都说这个月办事最吉利……”张继科讲话时热烘烘的气流蹭到马龙嘴边，他心跳有点快，看着张继科睫毛一颤一颤，好像刮在心上，麻酥酥的。

“咳。”刘国梁清了清嗓子，貌似无意地看了过来，许昕往两边一人给了一胳膊肘，张继科和马龙倏地分开坐好，一个端正坐着继续放空，一个低着头佯装记笔记。

“你俩别笑了，”许昕从牙缝里挤出话，带着气音：“老刘瞪你俩呢。”

马龙吓了一跳，他想问许昕自己笑了吗？桌上黑屏的手机很诚实地回答他，没错，你笑了。

他伸手拉扯了一下自己的脸试图平息嘴角不正常的起伏，瞟瞟张继科，他倒是木头木脑的，就是耳朵有点发烧的迹象。

马龙老老实实地听了一会儿马琳大碴子味儿的二人转剖析，忽然觉得大腿被碰了一下，他条件反射伸手攥住，这次递过来的纸有点小，连着张继科的指尖一起攥在了手心里，俩人一齐僵住了。马龙的大脑空白了一瞬，倒没觉得怎样动魄惊心，只是疏远已久后的肢体纠缠哪怕只有一刻，也像是放出了一头咻咻的饿兽，它顺着熟悉的气味和感触，循着那些久远的欲望与记忆自己找回来了。

刘国梁又咳了一声，沉着脸打断了马琳的话：“下一组继科和许昕来说。”

张继科腾地把手从马龙掌心抽出来，磕巴着脸开始拼命组织语言。许昕愤怒地无声狂喊：“靠！都是被你俩害的！我很无辜好吧！”

马龙握着张继科递过来的纸团半天不敢动作，等刘国梁的视线转开，才把纸团一点点铺展开，张继科的字挤在一处，马龙直着脖子垂着眼睛好不容易才分辨清：后天你开车去啊哈哈。

张继科从马龙家里搬出来以后，新家一直鲜有来客，马龙忙着工程投标的事没空祝贺他乔迁之喜，这次真是第一次上门。这个小区马龙听说过，几万一平的造价，大冬天的小区里依然有植物郁郁葱葱，冲这绿化租金也不会便宜，张继科花钱向来不怎么将就。

马龙按响门铃在楼道里等了一会儿，一阵稀里哗啦的链条响，开门就是一阵暖融融的气流，张继科穿着薄薄的T恤和运动短裤，光着两条腿冲马龙说：“进来。”

他招呼完马龙，又抱着冰激凌窝到了沙发上，两脚往茶几上一翘，活像万恶的地主老财的晚年生活。

马龙换了拖鞋，坐到他对面：“你可真行，空调打到26度吃冰激凌，折腾。”

张继科唔了一声，起来挪到马龙那个沙发上，挖了一勺递到他嘴边：“草莓味儿，周雨推荐我的，特别好吃。”

马龙把脸一偏，嫌弃的说：“不吃。”

“来吧，就吃一口。”张继科把勺子在马龙鼻尖晃来晃去，那坨散发着甜腻香气的食物软塌塌的，好像一处诱人深入的陷阱。张继科逗猫逗狗似的动作惹的马龙心烦，他推开张继科的手说：“这都几点了，你赶紧吃完我们该走了。”

张继科也没意思起来，收回手，自己闷声吃了两勺，往茶几上一扔：“不吃了。”找纸巾擦了擦嘴就去换衣服，马龙坐在沙发上还没反应过来：“这还有半盒呢，你就放这儿？回来都化了。”

“化了就扔了。”张继科沉着脸说：“要你操这么多心。”

马龙听了这话，二话不说站起来挤开张继科换鞋，拉开门就走。张继科紧跟在后面，电梯里除了他俩就还有个浓妆艳抹的姑娘，这季节都穿的十分清凉，薄薄的针织裙勾勒出胸前圆润的轮廓。马龙看着都觉得身上发冷，忍不住抬头望了人家一眼，张继科在旁边冷哼了一声，“你也就这品味。”

“我就这品味，”马龙闷气堵在胸口，压低声音说：“干你屁事。”

俩人说完都有点懵，张继科后知后觉，指摘马龙的品味简直杀敌一千自损八百，毕竟马龙唯一的感情纠葛对象就是他自己。这么想着，他倒是有点说不出的暗喜和放松，忍不住笑着哼起了歌。

张超的新娘子是个大眼睛的圆脸姑娘，笑起来羞涩可人。马龙和张继科坐在同学席上，围了一圈老同学，他们两个也算是当时学校里的风云人物，大家忆往昔峥嵘岁月，起哄起了一圈终于砸到这俩头上：

“要说缘分还得是继科和龙崽，咱一班这么多人，就他俩从T大到帝都一直混在一块儿，再不结婚，凑活过得了！”

马龙半开玩笑的冷着脸：“滚蛋！”

又有人说：“也不是一直在一块， 继科不是中间出国了几年吗，是不是继科？”

马龙一颗不停急跳的心被人强行一把按到了水底，他垂着眼不吭声，张继科怎么回答，直率还是圆转都跟他没关系了，他真讨厌这种没关系。

“也没几年，”张继科慢悠悠地说：“没什么影响。”

大家哄堂大笑，本来是调侃着玩儿的，被张继科这么一本正经地解释倒像确有其事了，又有几个以前贫嘴贱舌的男生一迭声地说：“张超结了李虎也结了，你俩啥时候结？赶紧啊，趁现在还有晚婚假，再拖连婚假都没了！”

马龙尴尬地笑笑，不轻不重地说：“说着玩玩就算了，没完没了你们几个。”

马龙说话一向绵软，大家一时也听不出来他有点生气了，张继科还在那添油加醋地说：“行，我们尽快。”

满桌子人立刻集体鼓掌，马龙和张继科隔了半张桌子，想冲他发火都发不出来，他咬着牙生了一会儿闷气，愤怒逐渐变成心凉，他想你何必说这种话，搞得跟真的似的，太没意思了。

酒席结束后一帮人还没闹尽兴，说要换个地方继续同学聚会。张继科是沾点酒就上脸的人，面色红的关公似的，大着舌头勾肩搭背地点着这个那个不让人走。马龙看他这样简直闹心，拨开一个个醉鬼挤到张继科身边，“你走不走？”张继科被马龙一指头戳的一个趔趄，摇摇摆摆地站稳了，回头冲他咧嘴一笑，傻了吧唧地偎了过去。马龙猝不及防被张继科箍在了怀里，这人力气大，醉了以后下手简直跟铁钳一样，轻易挣不开。

“继科儿，张继科！”马龙喊得嗓子差点劈了，恨不能上嘴咬，张继科听到后像被一根带电流的鞭子抽了脊梁骨，嗖一下立正站好，看着马龙正色说：“我没醉。”

马龙的耐心已经濒临崩溃的边缘，他懒得管张继科醉没醉，后撤了两步说：“再问你一遍，走还是不走？“

张继科晃悠了一下，从桌子上拿了一瓶开封的矿泉水，手一歪浇了半瓶到脸上。马龙吓了一跳，这大冬天的湿了身上的羊毛衫，出去冷风一激冻不死他。

“有病啊你！”马龙气坏了，上去把矿泉水从他手里夺过来，用力摔进了旁边的垃圾桶，自己转身出了酒店大堂。

身后有呼哧呼哧地喘息声，马龙知道张继科还是跟上来了，他俩一前一后地走到停车位，马龙开了车门自己坐进去，阴着脸等了几秒钟，副驾的门被张继科拉开，一阵皮革悉挲的摩擦，张继科歪歪扭扭地陷在座椅上。

“等一会儿。”张继科按住马龙挂挡的手，马龙看了他一眼，满面的潮红褪了一些下去，发尖挂着没滴干净的水珠，一路走过来被寒风追着，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的泛着白，好像难受的要命。

活该。马龙想，语气就有些恶劣：“要等出去等，左转公交右转地铁，不送。”

“你别这么对我。”张继科睁开眼睛看着马龙，眼神清明的吓人，他虚虚地按着马龙的手，声音低低的带了点恳求：“马龙，你不能这么对我。”

马龙偏过头看着车窗外，好半天才找回自己的声音：“继科儿，以后别那么说话了——说多了别人会当真的。”

张继科沉默了一会儿，狭小的车厢里挥之不去两人身上的酒气，马龙觉得他都快被熏得有些不清醒。张继科把手缩了回去，他可以开车了，但是身子像被钉住似的没有动作。

张继科笑了笑：“马龙，你真是猪脑啊。”

马龙口齿清晰的说：“你才是猪脑！”

张继科什么都不知道。马龙发动车子，两人一路无话，后半程张继科歪在座位上睡着了，马龙的思绪却开始漫无边界地延伸，他从窗玻璃的反光里瞄了张继科一眼，心里擂鼓似的想，张继科什么都不知道。他们在车流中缓缓向前蠕动，一直到开上了天桥，视线里乍然涌入两边闪烁的霓虹，星星点点地铺在脚下的车河。马龙总觉得这一幕有些熟悉，耳边是张继科安静平稳的呼吸，他没费什么功夫就把那段记忆从脑海里拽了出来——

是了，是像岙珑寺后山那夜淌了满溪的冰冷月光。

四年前，岙珑寺，季夏之末。

云雨初收，大片的林木在连日暴雨之下垂头躬腰，远处的群山却显现出一片明润可喜的青翠。这日起的晚，马龙端着搪瓷缸去井沿儿边洗漱，听到隔着山墙的古碑刻那边传来一阵一阵笑声。

许昕端一碗面条边吃边绕了过来，看到马龙，点头招呼他：“醒了？”

马龙嘴里含着泡沫，含含糊糊地说：“那边闹什么呢？”

“哦，”许昕先笑了一会儿，然后说：“周雨那小子在张继科腰上画了个大王八，不知道哪儿找来的油性笔，邱贻可他们正帮着想办法弄掉呢。”

马龙点点头表示知道了，囫囵洗了把脸就要往回走。

许昕大步跟了过来：“你不去看看？老张要被几个小的折腾死了。”

“他自己惯的，自己受。”马龙说。

出国人员的预选名单里有张继科的名字，张继科没瞒着马龙，但也没特意告诉他，仿佛这是一件再寻常不过的事，马龙是个再陌生不过的人。马龙知道这事的第二天就去找秦志戬要名额，他赌着一口气，明知不可为偏要为之，就算前面眼睁睁是条死胡同，也要撞上去让张继科知道什么叫血溅三尺。

古建筑测绘是个精细活，刘国梁这回把压箱底的宝贝都团吧团吧扔山里来了，一大车的人颠簸了三天，在山脚下的村落里吃了一顿热乎饭就被撵到了岙珑寺。王皓陈玘和马琳王励勤已经毕业去了事务所卖命，邱贻可和郝帅又实在镇不住底下那帮小的，刘国梁钦命马龙做队长，这么金光闪闪一顶大帽子扣下来，马龙陡地觉得自己暴长了十公分。他不怎么跟学弟玩到一处，底下那帮小孩儿对他既敬又畏，龙队、龙哥的混叫，倒是服服帖帖很听话。

马龙和许昕吃完饭，一头钻进大殿做大样图。这部分包括了各种砖雕、脊饰、梁架的斗拱的大样，装饰构件的线条、图案都非常复杂，人物虫鱼花鸟都有超出教科书的演绎，是最花时间的部分，连许昕这么聒噪的都不再玩笑专心作图。柱础要搭架固定铅垂球，他们俩有点费劲。许昕忙活半天，怎么做怎么别扭，图纸一扔心上冒火：“那群人死塔边了吧，大殿这儿就咱俩得弄到什么时候。”

马龙不吭声，手下走线依然平稳，专心作业好像没听到许昕说话。许昕推了马龙一把：“我去把张继科喊过来，他手最快。”

“你老实待着，”马龙沉沉地说，窗棱上铺下来的光把他的脸映的像寺前池子里的白莲瓣，清透而细润，更显得一双眼雾气昭昭的，“反正轮换着来，今儿是咱俩，明儿换一组。”

许昕知道马龙心病，索性说出来：“你俩就不能各退一步？老这么僵着什么意思。”

马龙想，这就是我亲师弟，说的什么狗屁话。他手下不停，嘴里也给了句狠的：“这话你去跟张继科说。”

许昕哽住了，知道神仙打架轮不到他来劝，放下手边一堆七零八碎的东西往外走：“得得得，我不叫他，我叫别人成了吧？”

马龙烦闷的不想说话，专心描摹着天王菩萨身下的莲花纹样，回神的时候许昕已经跑走了，大殿里静悄悄的，只有廊檐下极轻的滴水声。马龙放下笔盘腿坐在地上发了一会儿呆，庑架下隔着一尊彩漆斑驳的菩萨，无喜无怒端持和容，满目慈怜地看着马龙，似乎只要他一伸手，就能渡他出苦海。

许昕不知道浪哪里去了——马龙知道他屁股长角根本坐不住，更不指望他一时半会能回来，自己默默地做测绘。日影在地上一寸寸偏移，马龙饿的发晕，挣扎着站起来去厢房边找吃的。灶边烧火的几个学弟，看到马龙惨白的脸色吓了一跳：“龙龙龙龙队，你怎么在这儿？”

马龙自己给自己盛了一大碗饭，填了两口进肚子才觉得魂儿又回来了，他瞟了俩小孩一眼，奇怪地说：“我不在这儿在哪儿？”他又扭头看了一圈，院子里静的连个鬼影儿都没，张继科和许昕都不在。

马龙咬牙切齿地说：“你们张师兄去哪了？许昕呢？人都跑哪儿去了？”

俩小孩儿磕磕巴巴你一言我一语地解释：“许师兄说山溪里的鱼肥又傻，又说你最喜欢喝野鱼汤，张师兄就跟他到后山抓鱼去了。”

马龙冷笑着说：“他们还挺会玩儿啊。”

居然这么无组织无纪律！马龙感觉自己气都气饱了，胡乱塞了几口饭就放下了碗。能干活的都跑了还测个屁的绘，他直接回屋睡了一觉。

下午摸鱼的人陆陆续续都回来了。马龙睡了一觉起来心情好了点儿，听许昕说晚上吃烤鱼心情就更好了。这一天开了个懒散的头，谁也不想干活，干脆开了两桌牌玩的雀跃，马龙运气好，把许昕方博赢了个底儿掉。天色渐渐晚了下来，邱贻可几个人已经在院子里搭石头架火，小辈儿围了一圈，各个想伸手拨弄一下，邱贻可郝帅被困在中间，活像幼儿园阿姨带了儿童们出来野餐。

马龙远远站着清点了一下人数，总觉得落下了一个谁，他回睡觉那屋找了一圈，没有。出来扒开人堆又找了一遍，心头突突乱跳。

“张继科呢？”马龙问周雨：“他没跟你们一块回来？”

周雨这才想起来，哦了一声：“道哥在那边跑丢了，科哥要我们先回来，他去找找。”

道哥是张继科在山脚捡的一只小狗崽，不知谁家不要了的丢在路边，白生生软绵绵一团颇为可爱。张继科就喜欢这些肉呼呼手感好的东西，当时就抢着收养了。

“道哥找到了，继科嫌他滚得太脏了要给他在溪边刷刷毛。”郝帅听到他们的对话，抬头冲马龙说：“他可能是自己想扎溪里洗个澡吧。”

就算这样时间也拖得未免太久了，马龙心里转过了好几百个念头，带队老师咋舌道：“这孩子胆太大了，前两天刚下暴雨，下游还拦了小水坝，看着势头缓，一点也不浅呐。”

周雨笑嘻嘻地说：“老师，科哥海边长大的，在水里灵的像条龙。”

马龙拔腿去了房间，拎了一盏应急灯出来了。鱼烤好了，撒上椒盐，香味传得老远，刺激人食指大动。一群人哄抢作一堆，许昕从人群里拔出头来笑着喊：“马龙，快过来吃！”

马龙悄没声地冲他摆摆手，许昕瞟到他手里的应急灯，愣了愣，忙挤出来跟马龙说：“你干吗去？去找他？”

马龙心里慌的无措，面上却一点也不显，低声说：“大晚上的，溪水浅也容易出事，我是队长，怎么也得去找找。”

许昕想了想：“你等我一下，我跟你一块去。”

马龙打了个手势：“别惊动李老师他们，到时候又要挨骂。这不是什么深山老林，我一个人没问题。”

许昕看马龙一脸轻松，也就不坚持了：“那你快去快回，我给你俩留几条鱼。”

马龙勉强一笑：“行。”

他一手抓着应急灯，一手握着手电，绕着寺院的围墙下了坡，往北边的后山拗里走。

马龙从小怕黑，山里的夜又最是浓的化不开的一团幕布，铺天盖地沉沉地压过来，逼的他脊背发冷，什么都不敢想只顾着加快脚步。这一段路折磨的他胆战心惊，好不容易出了林子，眼前白亮亮的好像下了霜，溪边乱石交叠，头顶一轮圆满的月亮撒着璀璨的辉光铺在溪面上，溪水打着旋儿，星星点点的银光与水光融在一起辨不分明，只觉得满眼都是跳脱的亮。

溪边没有人。

马龙慢慢地走过去，水边一块平坦的大石头，马龙拿手里的灯光扫过去，惊得石头的阴影里窜出来一个小东西，汪汪地叫着。

“道哥！”马龙叫着，小狗听话地停住了，喉咙里发出亲热的呜咽。马龙把手电筒举起来在附近扫来扫去，亮开嗓子喊：“继科儿——”

水面平静，周遭的空气都似乎凝结了。马龙连手电都握不稳了，他盯着溪水，没发觉自己的声音打着颤：“继科儿——张继科？！张继科，你听到了就答应一声！”

月色那么亮，顺着溪水静静地流淌，粼粼的白芒像无数碎钻，晶莹的锋利的闪着光，却扎的马龙眼前一片漆黑。

他又张了张嘴，嗓子发紧，这下自己也听出来声音多难听：“张继科？继科儿？”

道哥趴在地上慵懒地打了个滚儿，蹭出一点草叶悉挲的声响。马龙僵在那儿，身上一阵阵的发冷，乱七八糟地想着，回去叫人，得赶紧回去叫人帮忙——可是没有力气。

嚯剌一声响，水面破开了，一个人湿淋淋地跃了上来。张继科捋了一把头发，赤着身子站在月色下，嘴角挂着没心没肺的笑：“怎么不叫了？我在附近游泳呢，听见你喊我，潜过来的。”

菩萨保佑。

马龙这才觉得眼前清明了，那一层黑雾总算被劈开，他手脚发软，盯着张继科，心头忽然恨起来，恨不能咬断这个人的喉管，剜心剖肝挫骨扬灰。张继科还浑然不觉，他兴致勃勃地走过来要穿衣服，嘲笑地说：“你啊，胆子还是这么小……”

马龙看着张继科走到自己身边，手指抖的不成样，稳了两三秒才捏紧成一个拳头砸到张继科脸上，“你个——”恨意和怒气顶的五脏六腑一起剧痛，搜肠刮肚的竟然找不出一句足够恶毒的话让自己解气，后半截被吞进了肚子，鼻腔酸的直冲脑仁。

张继科和马龙一起长这么大，还是第一次见他动手打人——马龙用了自己全部的力气，那一拳抡出去砸到张继科的颧骨上，贴肉撞击的沉闷声震的他灵台都空明了。张继科被他打的身子一歪，跌跌撞撞地摔在地上，惊呆的脸上甚至来不及有第二种表情。

马龙站在那儿，大脑一片空白。怒火和拳头都甩出去后，心里只剩下沉坠的疲惫和麻木。张继科盯了他一会儿，默不作声地爬起来穿衣服，他背对着马龙套裤子，浑身精健的肌肉都松软了下去，像他这个人。

马龙喘息着冷静了一会儿，睁开眼看到张继科依然还在犯轴地跟一条袖子较劲，单手恨不得撕扯开来，笨拙的有点伤心。他看着那个背影，好像有某种冰凉的体滑进了胃里，刺的他浑身发疼，“对不起，继科儿，我刚才有点着急了。”

张继科转了身来，脸果然微微肿起来，红成一片，马龙知道自己用了多大力气，他止不住的难过，这个夜晚一切情绪都像是雨季泄洪，拦不住了。张继科看着马龙说：“你不用跟我说这个。”

马龙还有更得体的道歉，全被张继科堵回去一句也说不出来。他呆呆地站在那里，张继科又穿好了T恤，打了个唿哨：“道哥——道哥，站起来！”

张继科蹲下去摸了摸小狗，小声说：“刚给你洗干净，又滚一身，这么不长记性呢？！”

马龙全身的血液都冲上脑子，可是脸色越发苍白，他眼前只有平静游动的清溪和那一湾如此粲然的月光，白茫茫的一片，像是在心里下了一场寂静的雪。

张继科站起来，说：“别想了，就当没这事儿，我又不要你赔。”

这是错误，是失控。马龙恍惚着想，自己不该打那一巴掌，自己有什么立场去打那一巴掌？更不该打着手电、一脚深一脚浅地过来找他。要是说得更远一点，甚至不该和他混混沌沌地纠缠在一起、不该上床、不该接吻、不该开始。

马龙冷静了一下，很快被这个自欺欺人的假设搞的哑然失笑，一切都已经铁板钉钉的发生过了，如果连自己都否认，那这些纠结和疼痛都算什么呢？之前的十多年又算什么呢？

他转过身，慢慢的，明知故问的问：“你就是要出国，是不是？”

张继科看着马龙，平静又坦诚的说：“是。”

马龙点点头，想说些什么，可他喉咙是干的，脑子里是乱的，心是疼的，一句话也讲不出。他终于知道为什么有种情绪称之为“心酸”，原来难受到极致就像带着强烈腐蚀性的海潮，把整个人都蚀透了泡烂了无法复原。张继科看到他的嘴唇急促地颤抖，像一块要碎的玉。一下又有些慌张，低了声音说：“你知道，我就这条路，我也没办法。”

马龙还是没说话，张继科心里揪痛，冲上来搭着马龙的肩膀，一手托着他的下巴就要吻下去。马龙手脚冰凉没有一丝活气，张继科又亲又咬，他睁着眼睛毫无反应。

张继科慢慢停了动作，一寸寸地退开，他怕马龙现在这个样子，更莫名害怕接下来会发生的一切。马龙看着他，看了好一会儿，直到黑泠泠的眼睛里没了情绪，才轻轻的，叹息般的说了一句。

“算了吧。”

马龙说话轻软含糊，张继科没有听清他到底说的是“算了吧”还是“散了吧”，不过无论他说的是哪一个，表达的都是同一种意思。

马龙是个被动的人，小时候他俩老是闹别扭，为了屁大点事搅和的天翻地覆，三天两头冷战。冷战一旦开始就别指望马龙主动结束，他永远正襟危坐闷不吭声，看起来像面团一样绵软容你捏圆搓扁，其实面团里裹着老虎钳，你敢伸手试试。蜜里调油的时候张继科半是调笑半是抱怨：“唉，不主动就不主动吧——分手不主动倒是挺好，反正我不说分手，咱俩一辈子都不分。”

两个半大小孩，十七八岁，口口声声地说着分手、恋爱、一辈子这些大人的字眼，自以为什么都握在自己手里，多么可笑。

他就主动了这么一次，决绝干脆毫不留恋，把曾经最珍贵的一把推了出去。

那时候还是太年轻了，想得太多，愿意跟对方说的又太少，总是试探，试探来试探去的，两颗真心反而越绕越远。马龙其实并不在乎隔着时区，或是几千几万里的距离，他俩从小就待在一起，权当是还了这十几年如胶似漆的债，可是张继科的眼睛只盯着那目不所及的远方，马龙看到他心里有远大前程，有荣光掌声，有鲜花簇拥，有这世间所有让人舍生忘死的东西。

唯独没有未来，他的，他们的。

回去的路上他们一前一后，张继科接过马龙手里的应急灯和手电，道哥跑在他身边，灯光伸出去是一条雪白的通路，马龙走在后面，看不见他。

马龙后来哭了，他听着张继科的脚步，眼泪无声地涌出眼眶，怎么也收不住，知道天会亮起来，太阳会升起，可是今夜过去，他俩一刀两断，像这月光一样无法挽回。

马龙的眼泪淌了一脸，可是张继科那时候就是这么心硬，一步也没有回头，于是再也不会知道。

张继科的心里正有一场摧枯拉朽的海啸，他白着脸，心神都散了，整个人似乎都被那一场心内的海啸摧毁成一个行走的空壳，再也没有白日黑夜，遍地荒芜。

可他没回头，就那么静静地走了下去，于是，马龙也不会再知道。

人作死自有天来收。张继科兜头浇的那半瓶水果然让他吃足了苦头，第二天就发起了烧，拖着鼻涕在事务所熬了一整天，下午和暖通组沟通时竟然一头栽倒在桌子上。

这场病来的气势汹汹。张继科连烧了三天，躺床上可怜巴巴地抓着许昕的手气若游丝：“别告诉我妈——”

“我还以为他要去了。”许昕心有余悸地和马龙说。

刘国梁批了他一星期病假，全事务所都羡慕张继科这中头彩一样的运气，许昕逢人就说：“羡慕个屁，烧的都没人样儿了，两床大棉被盖不住胸肋骨。”同事们陆陆续续地去他家看望，回来时口风很一致：“确实病的很凄惨。”

更凄惨的是没人照顾，肖战带着儿子老婆回老家探亲，张继科现在基本就是个放养状态，全靠着周雨一天三顿给他送饭，也算没白疼这个弟弟。

许昕死拖活拽过马龙好几回，要让他在关键时刻活体展现一下兄弟爱，马龙的态度都很坚决：我很忙，社会主义事业要靠我添砖加瓦全宇宙等着我来拯救，没空向张继科输送我冬天般的温暖。

张继科窝床上休息，项目的进度却不能停下来等。张继科一退，可怜的许昕作为搭档忙成了一只没脚的陀螺，连方博约了他几次最爱的K歌烤串，许昕都只能用凄凉的眼神告诉他：爷爷没空。

那天马龙正和林高远做造价概算，许昕一个电话打了过来：“赶紧去张继科那儿，审批部门等他的文本汇报，你帮他打一份！”

“你是他搭档！”马龙懵了：“关我什么事？！”

“我抽不开身，”许昕火急火燎：“这儿几个人还等我报建呢！”

“周雨方博闫安哪个不能去，我有事走不开。”马龙说：“他跟我八竿子打不着，他的文本汇报我怎么写？”

“别闹了！”许昕粗暴地说：“周雨那几个给张继科写文本汇报？这不是扯淡吗！张继科的结构表达只有你赶得上，你俩才是一个水平线的，你不去谁去？”

马龙咬咬牙说；“我不是你们组的，这事我不插手。”

许昕啪叽撂了电话。

马龙想着大概能消停了，不料没到一杯茶的功夫，崔庆磊过来通知他：“刘国梁有请。”

马龙心里暗骂，许昕这个二货居然学会越级上报这出了，真他妈秦门弟子属锛子木的——够硬。

刘国梁端着茶缸苦口婆心地说：“要良性竞争，是哇？据许昕反映你和继科这个，很不正常啊。你看我和小辉……我们要把握好这个竞争的分寸，不能在心里留什么疙瘩是哇，你不说我也知道你俩怎么回事……”

马龙低着头聆听教诲，默默地想，你要是知道我俩到底怎么回事，你得气中风，不仅脖子，嘴也要歪。

刘国梁生恐两个爱将就此反目为仇，勒令马龙现在就去张继科家，还殷殷切切地批示他：“不要急着回来，好好和继科聊聊嘛，年轻人，有什么矛盾说开就好了嘛，不要影响感情，是哇？”

这么多年含辛茹苦地干到现在，马龙第一次有了辞职走人的念头。这地方太黑暗了，这老板太变态了，剥削他鞭挞他压榨他就算了，还他妈妄想包办婚姻。

张继科听到门铃响，拿起床头的手机一看已经是下午四点，这个时候应该不是周雨。周雨最近一直给他送饭，搞得张继科都有条件反射了，一想到他名字肚子就自动喊饿。他坐在床边拿脚摸索了一阵，拖鞋不知道踢哪去了，索性光着脚去开门。

马龙穿了一件鼓鼓囊囊的橘黄色的羽绒袄，脸冻得发白，鲜亮的像一头刚从水里钻出来的毛绒幼崽。他手里拎了些五花八门的补品站在门口，浑身的不自在，仿佛一株观赏植物被摆错了位置。

张继科还以为自己眼花了，愣头愣脑地说：“你来干吗？”

他连烧几天，嗓子嘶哑粗粝的要命。马龙脸上的表情更不自在了，简短地说：“许昕让我帮你写汇报文本。”

张继科哦了一声，他那个声音状态除了难听也传递不出啥情绪。马龙缩手缩脚地进了门，张继科接过他手里几个塑料袋，埋着脑袋一阵翻捡，半晌抬头冲马龙说：“你以前没探过病啊？”

马龙“切”了一声，他不是没探过病，是没有被强迫着探过旧情人的病。空着手似乎不好，索性去超市找到保健品的货架乱扫了一通，买的啥他自己都不清楚。

张继科一步三晃把东西搁在茶几上，有气无力地说：“买点黄瓜都比这个强，龙牡壮骨粉？你拿回去给爷爷吃吧。”

马龙有点发窘，这事儿干的是不漂亮，但张继科也太不给他面子了——话又说回来，张继科什么时候给过别人人面子？这么想着，马龙又稍稍自然了些，坐到离张继科最远的沙发客套地问：“你好点儿没有？”

张继科点点头，又摇摇脑袋，补充说：“比前两天好点儿，但是汇报文本还写不了。”

这人根本就是拿着鸡毛当令箭，马龙懒得拆穿他，只想着赶紧做完了事：“模型资料呢？电脑呢？我现在就写。”

张继科瞅着马龙说：“你把羽绒袄脱了吧，我看着热。”

屋里暖气打的足，待着确实不冷，马龙本来不觉得，被他说完反倒又闷又燥，也不知是打心里窜出来的火还是肌体对外部温度的理性反映，无论是哪个马龙都不打算听张继科的，凭什么呀？他就是爱在心里别扭这些鸡毛蒜皮又没意义的小事，自己也知道没意思，“我不热。”

张继科被他噎了一下，又眼巴巴地说：“先别忙那个，我有点饿，给我弄点吃的吧。”

“哈。”马龙笑的有点冷：“你叫周雨给你送啊，我就是来写文本汇报的。”

张继科蜷成一团，嘶嘶啊啊地说：“你随便弄点——算我麻烦你行吗我操。”

那副样子看着倒真有点可怜，头发软塌塌的盖住了锋利的眉宇，病了一场整个人瘦的都干瘪了，颧骨看上去都突了出来，不动不语地缩在那里，烦躁又孤独，让马龙找到一点十四五岁张继科的影子。

他曾拥有的张继科寡言而不羁，大笑时呲着雪白的牙齿，像是什么都不放在心上，他想不到有朝一日张继科对他露出这样的表情——也许是因为他已经太久太久没有再见到这样的张继科，以致于千般腹稿都烂在脑后，只剩下心头忽如其来的软弱。对于张继科，马龙一直觉得自己算劫后余生。什么叫劫后余生？曾中毒，幸未死。应激反应足够灵敏剧烈，他知道和张继科呆在一起发生什么都不受理性控制，所以，不想来。

“我真不会做饭——你知道。”马龙说，语气有点软化。

“随便弄点就行。”张继科说。

干他们这行的平日里无不忙到颠三倒四，张继科又是刚搬来没多久，厨房里缺碗少瓢，马龙拉开冰箱，里头空空荡荡摞了几盒冰激凌，他翻了半天，能吃的只有西红柿和鸡蛋。

幸好马龙也就只会个西红柿炒鸡蛋，要是翻出来一把青菜，只能拿水焯一遍让张继科蘸盐吃了。

马龙炒好了菜，又做了碗白水面端出来。张继科捏着筷子在桌边等，看到马龙摆到桌子上的成品后表情一言难尽：“下次炒这个菜记得西红柿多切几瓣。”

马龙把面碗“铛”一声放在张继科脸前，面无表情地说：“吃——话那么多。”

张继科吃东西不怎么讲究，别太荤腥有菜叶就行，现在味觉去了七七八八嘴里也尝不出滋味，机械地把一碗白水面全填进了胃里，那盘西红柿炒鸡蛋只象征性地动了两筷子就放那儿了，他实在不敢和满脸阴沉的马龙说炒这种菜真的不需要放味精，更不要把味精当盐放。

张继科吃过药又爬上了床，他的笔记本电脑和那些乱七八糟的企划概要都在卧室的小桌上，马龙背对着他开始工作。对于现代建筑的进化方式，张继科在当代建筑界里提出了完全基于个人思考的回答。他所阐述的思考方式和所设计的建筑展现了令建筑界无法回避的个人风格与逻辑。这个境界是说，如果你不进入他的逻辑，你无法理解他，无法理解的事物是无法有效批判的；而如果你进入他的逻辑，因其体系的完整和自成一体，那么，你无法批评他。实际上，相比他过于尖锐暴力的风格，马龙的张弛有度更称得上是完美的标准，但目前张继科所占据的地位确无人能敌。

张继科一开始还和马龙阐释几句设计理念，后来干脆闭嘴不说了，因为马龙完全不需要。他和马龙的风格理念完全南辕北辙，但在一个领域做到顶尖，无论本人愿不愿意，都有一些殊途同归的东西。没有一种设计方式是孤立的，就像建筑中没有一条曲线可以孤立存在一样，方法论之间通常会相互渗透和影响。谁也不可能从建筑师一个孤立的设计中追溯到他出发的原点，但如果换成马龙和张继科，那就没有什么不可能。他们俩一起上了第一节概论课，两张并排的制图桌上画了六七年，对于别人来讲是模糊难寻的起点，对于马龙却是再熟悉不过的自我镜面。

马龙干活的时候很心无旁骛，他分析透了张继科的存图和模型就开始动手写，一旦开始全神贯注身外之物全成了虚无，中途起身活动筋骨的时候发现张继科又睡过去了。估计是药效的缘故，他轻手轻脚地走出去喝水，懒得翻找一次性水杯，看到张继科放在茶几上的保温杯就拿起来一股脑地灌下去，喝完才意识到它的主人是个病号。马龙吐着舌头后悔不迭，这来探个病要是把自己探病了，满身是嘴都说不清。

张继科把自己所有的设计稿和模型都存在了电脑里，连大一的抄绘作业都在。马龙没有窥探隐私的癖好，但建筑师的职业病，见到图纸就忍不住点开看。有一个文件夹叫“圣柏莱德”，马龙知道里头八成是张继科那个轰动性的获奖设计相关。他得奖的消息传到国内，马龙从网上搜索下载了所有能找到的文件，不过都是不完整的外观图，内部的设计稿转了好几手也看不出什么来。这是马龙第一次直观看到张继科最负盛名的建筑设计图，直纹曲面和分形几何的拓扑等价变换，是他从大学时就咬定的独属于张继科的风格。图纸连续地翻过去，马龙完全沉浸其间，一个顶尖的设计给另一个顶尖的建筑师带来的刺激与兴奋不亚于精神鸦片，张继科用混凝土塑造了一个连贯的巨大的具有漂浮感的空间，其中充满了喷薄欲出的野心和张力，如此桀骜，如此美丽。马龙拖拽着鼠标，感觉连躯体都被那辉煌的美感激的战栗，心里更被激起战意。

“诶？”手下忽然翻到一张三维构架图，马龙心里闪过一丝异样。这张图有些粗糙，应该是初稿，角度也有点奇怪。建筑内部的中庭空间被设计成对折拉伸的双螺旋，头尾有些不协调。张继科最拿手的就是做几何曲线，他的设计中为人称道的部分也是让建筑内的曲线沿着可能的最近路径传递所有荷载。在建筑语境中，几何结构有能力接受复杂的空间形式，但对于穹顶，螺旋结构没有比其他不规则的空间结构更加理想。

马龙怀着疑虑仔仔细细地看着这幅图，张继科对于曲线结构的运用和理解在他之上，马龙能想到的他不会想不到。究竟是为什么，张继科要在重要的穹顶部分舍弃更稳妥的架构形式，转而设计了一个如此古怪的螺旋图案呢？他到底在表达什么？

马龙揉了揉眼睛，一下午对着电脑屏幕双眼有些酸痛。他站起来伸了个懒腰，扭头看了看张继科，这个人还在睡，脸埋进堆叠在一起的被子里，只露了一个尖尖的后脑勺，还有一只气势十足的耳朵。马龙安静看了他一会儿，转过脸去继续活动手腕，无意识地拿眼角往下一暼，整个人都呆住了。

张继科利用光线和空间向世人变了一个小魔术，从这个角度往下看这张旋转的三维构架图，那个怪异又不协调的中庭螺旋空间，竟仿佛有了生命力般，扭曲成一个奋力向上的姿态。

那分明是，一只游向穹顶的鲸鱼。

马龙扑回座位上，放大调亮一帧一帧地看，那是一只鲸鱼，在这座震惊业内的建筑里，在它看似平淡开阔的中庭空间里，藏着一只无人知晓的鲸鱼。马龙甚至能想象，当穹顶的玻璃平台打开，阳光轻盈明亮地奔涌而下，那只被张继科用折叠交错的空间和分隔的桁架支柱藏起来的鲸鱼，就在那光线汇聚的海洋里一直向上，向上，无限延伸的螺旋能把它带往任何想去的地方——多远都可以。

马龙抖着手拼命地点击鼠标，脑子里只有一无知觉的混沌，所有的图都翻过去，那只鲸鱼就安静地嵌在那里，一旦被看见，就变得如此鲜明耀眼，再也藏不住。最后一页是文本汇报，满篇英文，这座被统称为“MonymphHouse”的建筑，原来被张继科取过一个中文名。

张继科在报告里提到它的名字叫吻鲸。

张继科走的时候，马龙去送行。挟裹在一堆师兄弟姐妹中间，规规矩矩地和张继科说再见，那些曾缠绵入骨的往日都坍塌在转身之后，成为积灰的秘密，无需珍藏，更不必捡起。

他走的那晚马龙一夜无梦，第二天醒来却觉得头重脚轻，仿佛灵魂被掏空了一大块，安静下来时能听见时刻不停的风贯穿他残破的胸腔，心脏无着无落的悬着，再用力地伸手按住也没有任何改善。

后来慢慢习惯，习惯自己成了一个拥有隐秘残疾的人，习惯带着那无法抹平的空洞一个人继续向前。

马龙记得他们初次接吻的那天，两个人的心跳和在同一个频率，张继科笨拙地含着他的嘴唇，紧张地半天不敢动作；记得那个舢板观鲸的故事，发生在亲吻之前便带有了预言般不可思议的寓意；记得两人给出了不同的答案，年少时骄傲无畏的张继科反问他，观鲸的人为什么要划着小船去呢？

马龙终于明白，张继科心里他们谁都不是鲸鱼，他们之间那忽近忽远充满犹疑的爱情才是。曾经他们都是划着小船接近鲸鱼的无知少年，被喜悦的巨浪拍翻，麻痹在情爱里相拥着溺入深海。鲸鱼是没错的，他爱他也没错，不过是青涩的他们划着小船，仓促而鲁莽地招惹了自己承受不起的幸福。

时至今日他们都已经足够强大，可是那只鲸鱼还在原地等待吗？马龙没机会问出口时，张继科已经在遥远的异国给出了隐晦沉默的答案。

过去的岁月像黑色冰凉的潮水涌过来，淹没他，留下的遗迹全是沙滩上粗粝坚硬的石子，每走一步都让他疼痛难忍不敢回首。一瞬间马龙想起了很多事，巷尾的小男孩踩着盛夏的树影跑过他面前；舞台上抱住他的小人儿有着倔强犀利的眉眼；在他身边长大成人的张继科，不顾一切地奔赴前程。

马龙本以为自己早就麻木了，多年来落空的期待早已把一切情绪都烧干，直到今天，在这个昏暗的房间里，伴随身后人平稳的鼻息，张继科难以启齿的心事昭然若揭。那几年辗转在浮生静默里的踟蹰和茫然，那些无处着落的想念和渐渐冰凉的热望，那积压着灰尘的越来越沉重的心脏和漠然向前的脚步原来并不孤单，都是成双成对的，他疼的时候他也在疼，一样的扎根在岁月里，一样的沉默无言。

那棵根植心上的树在命运背后从来没有停止过生长。马龙以为它被连根拔起的时候，它已经默默地结出了果实，在心里发着光，像一滴该被看到却无人发觉的泪，像十五岁那年，照亮他们年轻生命的那轮月亮。

马龙觉察到脸上有些刺刺的凉意，他捂住脸，从指缝里无声无息地滚出透明的泪水，怎么也止不住。

张继科是被马龙推醒的，床头灯拧出一线细细的橘色的光，马龙坐在床头，灯光照亮的侧脸十分平静。

“别睡了，睡多了夜里走困。”马龙说：“我弄完了，现在得赶紧回去，许昕还等着要呢。”

“噢。”张继科迷迷糊糊地说：“路上小心。”

“继科儿，”马龙的表情很严肃：“ 以后别那么吃冰的东西，酒桌上也别逞能了。”

张继科傻了几秒，蹭地坐起来仔细端详马龙，这人看上去挺正常，太正常了。瓷白的脸干净清冽，眼睛里又有了那种青云待雨将落未落的笑意，似乎下一秒就会轻轻地把笑容展开。

“你你说啥？”张继科结结巴巴地问。

马龙摇摇头，终于把笑容放了出来，他咳了两下，憋不住似的笑着说：“我先走了，你好好养病。”

张继科木头木脑地起身送马龙走到门边，马龙忽然又回头，像是有什么话要说的样子，却只是笑。

“你到底咋了——”张继科毛骨悚然：“你被谁附身了？”

马龙冲他摆摆手：“过两天再说吧。等你好了。”

张继科病愈后就赶上了项目跟进，许昕替他被审批部门和施工方联手交替着轮了这么久，出差这档子事张继科必然义不容辞地主动揽在身上。于是飞去外省昏天黑地忙活了好几天，焦头烂额的张继科始终没有时间抓住马龙问问他到底要跟他说些什么。

张继科回来那天赶上入冬来第一场雪，纷纷扬扬的白色封了满城满眼。

说好了许昕来接，张继科打着喷嚏拉开车门吓了一跳，马龙捂着热水杯端端正正地坐在后座上犯困，依旧穿着那件橘黄色羽绒服，鼓鼓囊囊像个充气枕头，让张继科很有种要抱抱的冲动。

许昕扶着方向盘不耐烦地说：“赶紧上车啊发什么呆。”

张继科醒过神儿来就要拱到后座，马龙拿手挡了他一下，弯着眼睛笑：“你真把许昕当司机啊。”

张继科连后颈上的汗毛都炸起来了，他小心翼翼哦了一声坐到副驾，热血激荡到浑身发热，这他妈今天是什么日子，铁树都能开花了。

许昕叽里呱啦地说着去哪哪哪吃火锅，张继科一句都没听进去，他从后视镜里有一下没一下偷偷瞟着马龙，那人似乎心情很好的样子，一直在跟许昕说笑，唇红齿白，笑起来更是浑身发着光，闪的张继科抓心挠肝。

许昕找了一家新开业的自助火锅店，鸳鸯锅里清汤和辣油一起沸腾着扭出一股股白色的水汽，马龙起身要了第五壶开水，回来的时候顺便给张继科拿了一小碟凉拌菜。张继科辣的话都说不清楚，接过碟子放在自己身前：“我操这清汤锅为什么这么辣。”

许昕抹着汗说：“你们觉不觉得嘴里发麻，这家店不会在底料里加罂粟壳吧？”

三个人辣的呲牙咧嘴，肚子只填了半饱，唯一的好处就是痛痛快快出了个汗，互相看看都觉得对方头上噗嗤噗嗤往外冒蒸汽。许昕去前台兑美团券，前面挤了不少叽叽喳喳的学生，估计是什么集体聚餐，一时半会儿账结不清楚。张继科和马龙站在电梯门口等他。张继科低着头回信息，不知道是什么繁琐的事料理不清，皱着眉头打了一长串，马龙捋着身旁盆栽细长的叶子，百无聊赖地摸了好一会儿才意识到居然是假的。他放下作怪的手看了看张继科，对方也正好收起了手机把视线投过来，俩人的眼睛撞在一起，不约而同地立刻转了方向，又都在心里嗤笑了出来。

马龙又开始拉扯那盆以假乱真的盆栽叶子，张继科的视线顺着马龙的脸滑到他的手上，又沿着手爬回了脸，停在那双眼睛上不动了。

“你那天要跟我说什么？”张继科说。

“哦……”马龙第一时间想装个傻，奈何一时之间想不到说辞，就笑了笑：“也没什么，你喝水的杯子挺好看，哪儿买的？”

“我妈买的，我不知道。”张继科有点失望，转念一想，本来以马龙的性格也没什么好期待的，“你想要我给你问问，让我妈也给你买一个。”

马龙眨了眨眼睛，笑着说：“行啊，那麻烦阿姨。”

张继科看着身边的马龙，他的大脑暂时断电以致做不出合理的反应，心脏一阵急跳，终于确定那点变化不是自己的错觉——马龙不躲他了。

张继科以前看过一部捷克电影，情节已经模糊，只有一个古怪的片段他一直记得。电影里有一群流亡的人民，他们跋涉在看不到尽头的荒原上，被顺流而下的冰川阻隔了回乡的路途。他们祈祷白日无尽以融冰雪，痴心的祭司孤独地等着冰川裂开哪怕一道狭小的缝隙。

那是张继科看过最无聊的电影，充满不知所谓的政治隐喻，他本以为自己看过就会遗忘。可是今天站在马龙身边，张继科分明听到耳边传来一道模糊而细微的喀嚓声，像一通电流直劈向大脑。

张继科觉得自己没听错，那应该是冰川破开的第一声——难怪电影里的人们愿意为之枯守岁月，真的是值得的，也许太值得了。

马龙低下头摆弄手机，无意识地扭了扭脖子。张继科心跳如擂鼓，他磨磨蹭蹭地靠近马龙，试探着伸出手搭在马龙肩颈揉捏起来。

马龙僵了一下，张继科感觉到了，那一瞬他的心提到了嗓子眼，他怕马龙不着痕迹地往前躲，也怕马龙不冷不热地说谢谢不用。

可是，可是马龙很快放松了肌肉，侧了半张脸给他，笑微微地说：“你技术不行啊。”

张继科静了两秒，竟像是躲过一劫似的长出了一口气，微潮着眼睛，凑在马龙耳边热烘烘地说：“我拿你多练练，技术就好了。”

马龙抿了抿嘴，彻底把身子转过来面对张继科。他俩对视着，脑子里都缠成一团乱麻，同时又清明的令自己心悸，有些东西呼之欲出就伏在彼此眉梢眼底。张继科紧张得舔舔嘴唇，没人知道停滞了四年之久的时光重新开始流动之后，那无法阻挡的势头到底要把他们带去怎样的结尾——他有种奇怪的笃定，他和马龙重逢之后曾经错失的一切都能恢复正常，他们是一个严丝合缝的圆，故事的终点就是多年前的起点。

“你俩干吗呢？”许昕狐疑地探过头来：“我老远就叫你俩了，怎么都不理我？”

马龙差点吓得蹦起来，他掩饰着转过去拼命地按着电梯按钮，张继科在身后用亢奋的不正常的声音说哎我操这么难吃的东西居然要三百多块钱。

种子埋了这么久，按部就班又不着痕迹地发芽、抽枝、茁壮，经摧折而幸存，好像要开花却忽然又慢了下来。张继科曾听人说，这世上有两样东西追不回：时间和往事。可是他从来没想追回什么，他和马龙之间隔着飞沙走石的时间，隔着如烟的往事和令彼此脱胎换骨的今日，那都是无法被消弭遮掩的。张继科从来没觉得他和马龙彻彻底底的断过，他们不用费尽心思地打捞往事的碎片去拼凑不完整的余生，那空白的四年就只是一段模糊的记忆。他们只需要把日子延续，然后重新开始。

张继科是个亡命徒，不能强求，也要强求。

临近年关，事务所的各项工作忽然多到令人发指。张继科还记得答应马龙的杯子，有天晚上加班的时候张母打电话来，张继科顺嘴提了一句，倒招来母亲的感慨：“你和马龙还真是有缘分，他爷爷奶奶前些天还给我们家送了扣肉，以后想要这么好的邻居不容易了。”

张继科起先只是敷衍答应，后来听着话头不对，奇怪地说：“什么以后邻居？他们要搬家还是怎么？”

“你爸没和你说？”张母在电话那头念叨：“咱家那片要搬迁了，政府新划了地，分好了房子，马龙他们家应该是拿拆迁补偿款吧，反正他爸妈在市里还有房子。”

张继科愣了一会儿，说：“怎么突然要拆迁？”

“这事儿早就定下来了，你还在国外的时候就划定了，有几家不愿意一直在闹，这才拖到现在的。”张母絮絮说着：“要我说，这老房子早就该拆了，就是可惜几个老邻居，处了二十多年，真舍不得。”

张继科的思绪有点乱，简单地应了几句，张母又说：“今年过节我们两家说好要聚一聚，以后想聚都难了。你和马龙不是在一个单位么，正好一起回来，有人搭伴儿我们也放心。”

这话牵涉着马龙和自己，张继科醒过神儿来，不好一口答应，似是而非地说：“我和他说一声，看时间能不能凑的上吧。”

张继科放下电话，想起老院子里点点滴滴，想起和马龙在那里蹉跎过的少年时光，心头忽然涌上难以拂去的伤感。他发了几分钟的呆，拿着手机摁亮又锁屏，来回折腾着听那一声声短促的系统提示音。他想给马龙发短信问问他知不知道拆迁的事，但特意去问这个事又有点可笑，何况他俩现在也并不是能随随便便发短信闲聊的关系。张继科想到这儿心里更烦，干脆丢开手机继续做手头的工作。

隔天又开例会，张继科和许昕先到，给马龙留好了座位。会议室一个月就用一两次，没有人气烘着，夏天还能图个凉快，冬天就是一阵阵的阴冷，再怎么打空调冷气还是朝骨头缝儿里钻。马龙缩着手进来，许昕把自己的暖手宝递给他，被马龙很嫌弃地推开了：“又不是小姑娘还用这个。”

许昕委委屈屈的抱着自己的暖手宝缩回座位上，又逮到方博压低声音跟马龙告状：“……干嚎，非说我阴他，输多少要我请回去多少，龙哥你说他要不要脸。”

马龙把手插袖子里老大爷似的捂着：“理他干嘛，他有钱，杀猪还得趁过年呢，这把正赶巧。”

方博坐在对面哈哈笑，许昕不敢对马龙怎么样，怼方博两句还是可以的，杀气腾腾地跟方博说：“谁参数化做不好再来找我谁是我儿子。”

张继科在旁边听着横插一杠子：“你们什么时候凑一块打牌的？”

“就前天啊，”许昕说：“方博叫我去打桌球，人太多，等台子的时候玩了两把。”

张继科其实想问的是马龙怎么也跟着去了，但是许昕不说，他也不好追着问。

方博乐颠颠地和张继科说：“龙哥那把牌好得出奇，怎么打怎么有，许昕输的都快哭了。”

许昕阴阳怪气嘲回去：“说的跟你没输似的，都要当裤子了，还有闲心在这给我宣传呢。”

东拉西扯一会儿人就到齐了。马龙和张继科这回学乖了，刘国梁眼皮底下坐的要多端庄有多端庄。开完会他们三三两两的出去，马龙同许昕一路说着看中的市立博物馆的标，走到楼梯间忽然被张继科拽了一下。

“先等一会儿，我有事儿问你。”张继科说，他耷拉着眼睛，情绪颇为不高。

“噢，行啊。”马龙不知道张继科想问什么，他仔细回想了一下今天自己并没有惹到这位的言行，很放心的点了头。

马龙和张继科不约而同地看了许昕一眼，许昕张了张嘴，指指自己：“呃，我……回避？”

俩人还没回答，许昕就倒退着下了楼梯，临消失前还饱含同情地冲他师兄说：“到底哪儿得罪老张了，看那样要把你盘问的一丝不挂。”

马龙已经对带好师弟这个艰巨任务完全放弃了，对着这么个二货，你很难不产生怀疑人生的念头。更何况，他相信许昕根本就不知道自己刚刚说了一句多么下流的话。

楼梯间外面的拐角处就是三部电梯，楼梯平时少有人往来，倒是个谈话的好地方。马龙低头看脚面，随即又觉得自己这副架势活像等人表白的女高中生，立马退开点距离昂首挺胸地问张继科：“要问我什么事，说吧。”

张继科靠着身后折转的楼梯扶手：“家属院儿拆迁的事，你知不知道？”

“哦，那个，”马龙的表情了然里带了一点讶异：“你听谁说要定下来了？”

“我妈说的。”张继科闷闷地：“真的要拆了。”

“我知道啊，”马龙停顿一下，简短地说：“我知道这事儿的时候你还在国外。”

这句话一出口，气氛忽然就有了一点凝滞的冰冷，淤积的病根在体腔里像某种恶意的卵，终于熬到了孵化的时间。重逢以来张继科没有提过这几年在国外的生活，马龙也从来不问，那就像一根刺，深深扎进去后已经与血肉融为一体，只要没有大动作不会带来太强烈的痛感，试图拔出来反而会招致无法预估的伤害。

张继科非常郁闷，觉得自己给自己下了一个套儿，一个开解不好就会把之前的柳暗花明冰山初融通通搭进去，完蛋。他捏着手，沉默了一会儿没头没脑道：“我给你打过五十八个电话。”

“我知道。”马龙很快回答。

张继科没有追问他为什么不接。他俩就是这点好，见鬼的知根知底，默契宛如羚羊挂角般无迹可寻又深刻存在。对方什么样儿都了然于心，哪点好哪点坏，可能就是太清楚了，以致有些问题连解释的余地都没有。话到这里已经是尽头，再无可说更不必去说，搪塞？道歉？还是回忆当年痛不欲生的分开的细节？在经过这多年逝水般决绝不回的岁月后，那些痛楚早已变得苍白而无谓了。

可张继科还是要说。很久以前他就知道，不止快乐能分享，痛也能。他要马龙感同身受，把往日的伤疤都挑开来，一起流出脓血，一起新生，那相似的痛感和麻痒能让他们再次亲密无间也说不定。

“那时候有好多话没来得及说，我以为你知道，哪想到你这么笨……”张继科摸着肩膀，低声解释道。

马龙截断了他的话：“别说这个了。”

张继科抬头看马龙，那人是笑着的，笑容里有一丝无奈，但更多的是让张继科安心的东西——一种温和的释然。

张继科又说：“家属院儿是真的要拆了。”

“拆就拆吧，早晚的事。”半晌后马龙说。

“你就……舍得？”张继科有点不甘心。

马龙停了停，张继科数着他极细极轻的呼吸，一秒两秒三秒，然后马龙说：“谁告诉你我舍得。”

张继科觉得那束阳光像是扫进了他心里，五脏六腑都被照亮堂了，回国以来第一次，他看着马龙，终于没了那种灼心的焦虑感。马龙的脑袋在光线里微微动了动，像空气里荡起透明的漩涡，一直漾到张继科的心弦上，颤出汩汩的清音。

“其实是我妈要我问你过年跟不跟我回家，爷爷奶奶和爸妈说好今年一起过节。”张继科狡猾地模糊了辞意，图自己那点不欲人知的痛快，很幼稚，可是心里真高兴。

马龙没听出来有什么不对，笑微微地说：“噢，是阿姨请我啊。”

“那也得看你给不给我妈面子。”张继科从睫毛的遮掩下看马龙，缠绻而隐蔽。

马龙笑了，挤开张继科下了楼梯，边走边说：“是该给阿姨面子，但也得看他儿子表现。”

张继科跟在他身后，手插在裤袋里拿身子撞马龙的肩：“你还要我咋表现，说吧。”

马龙拿手里文件隔开了张继科的脸：“别闹了有人看着。”

张继科稍稍退开半步，又一步冲上前抱着马龙的肩膀整个人压向他，在他耳边说：“还没问你，怎么想起来跟许昕和方博打桌球了？”

“你还跟周雨那几个小孩去唱歌呢。”马龙反唇相讥，忽然觉得自己回这话有些让人误会的醋味，懊恼地在张继科的闷笑里找补：“我是说，那天要不是你跟周雨去唱歌许昕早把你也拉走了。”

到了办公室门口，再怎么不情愿那腻在马龙肩膀上的手也得放下来。张继科看着马龙只是笑，马龙窘迫地看看周围，皱着眉小声说：“怎么老笑啊。”

张继科倒退了两步：“行行，我不笑了。”他走的磕磕绊绊左脚踩右脚，傻的像一只喝醉了的鹌鹑：“对了，你周末有事儿吗？”

马龙说：“我去看CBA。”他看着张继科，慢腾腾地说：“两张票，你去吗？”

张继科对篮球的兴趣并不大，但此刻别说去看CBA，就算马龙约他去看人妖跳钢管舞他都不会有一秒钟的犹豫。

“那说定了。我开车啊！”

张继科和许昕搭档的工程项目牵涉太多，捂完审批部门的心再去贴建设单位的肺，各个都是根深叶茂关系户，谁都开罪不起。忙了一个月总算到了收尾阶段，晚上施工方的交接员和审批部门负责人约了饭局。许昕鬼精鬼精地，提前在内兜里揣了醒酒药，还带了两盒牛奶。张继科一脸怀疑：“这有用吗？”

许昕啧啧：“你也不是第一天出来混，牛奶解酒养胃都不知道？”

张继科本来不屑，忽然想到马龙那天晚上满脸严肃的警告，心里就温暖了起来。许昕唠叨到一半看张继科突然莫名其妙笑起来，身上打了一个哆嗦。

张继科伸手说：“解酒药给我点。”

许昕贞烈地捂住胸口：“自己去买，我就带了一板！”

“你能吃多少啊又不是钙片！”张继科不由分说地拉开许昕的衣服从内兜里把药抢过来，两手一掰分为两半。

“提前十五分钟吃啊。”许昕抱怨了半天不忘提醒他。

他们七点多的时候从事务所出来，站在路边拦了辆出租。这地界儿的司机师傅挺能侃，跟许昕一唱一和从交通拥堵聊到军区改革，不知道的还以为这位大哥刚从中南海退下来。

张继科摇开车窗透气，正在这时听到车载广播插播的一条新闻：“……因地铁十一号线整修，阗塘大道至白纸坊西街一带大面积停止供电……明日凌晨恢复正常，请市民朋友们不要惊慌……”

许昕还在跟司机神侃，张继科收起手机，侧过脸说：“师傅，麻烦靠边停个车。”

许昕愣了：“停车干啥？你咋了？”

司机依言靠路边把车停了，张继科下车关门一气呵成，许昕直着脖子把头伸出窗外：“你到底干吗？”

张继科低下头跟他说：“你自己去吃饭，替我跟他们说一声，随便编点瞎话。”

“你他妈逗我？”许昕怀疑自己耳朵：“赶着投胎啊，想跑没门儿。”

“我真有事。”张继科陪着笑：“谢了兄弟。”

许昕越想越不对劲，跟司机说了一声也要开门下车，张继科后退两步就开跑，远远地冲许昕喊：“随便编点瞎话！就说我急性阑尾炎胃下垂腰折了腿断了！”

许昕气的说不出话，半晌憋了一句卧槽尼玛。

张继科摸黑绕过曲曲折折的绿化带，冬天的风凛冽嚣张，把单元门吹的咣咣响。手机里自带的照明功能给他铺出方寸大的明亮，马龙家在十九层，平时坐电梯也没觉得高，一层层爬上去真是要人命，张继科最后停在门口时都还在呼哧呼哧喘粗气。

马龙听到笃笃的敲门声，他捏着手机警惕地走到门口，走廊的应急灯坏了有些日子，平时总是忘了去报修，现在后悔也来不及。马龙故意重重咳嗽了两声，问：“谁啊？”

“我。”门口传来张继科的声音，马龙呆了呆，忘了外面一片漆黑就凑到猫眼上去看，这一看不要紧，门外张继科似乎知道马龙要透过猫眼来认人，手机开了照明从下往上照着自己的脸，黑暗里白森森的半张脸浮在半空中像一张诡异的面具，那效果要多清凉有多清凉。

马龙打开门骂道：“你猪脑啊，这会儿跑来吓我！”

张继科委屈：“我这不是让你看清我嘛。”他看了看马龙，发现他穿戴整齐：“你要出去？”

“我刚准备去玘哥那儿睡一晚……”马龙话说一半，看到张继科已经露出了很不高兴的表情就很机智的住了嘴，张继科手里拎了个塑料袋，马龙拿手机照了照，隐隐约约看到里头是几根蜡烛。

张继科说：“我现在来了，你还要去陈玘那儿？”

马龙不作声地接过张继科手里的塑料袋，往旁边让了让，张继科踏进屋内，一边换鞋一边把门在背后关上了。

“吃过饭没？”张继科问，他在马龙家住了半个多月，知道他图省事弄了个电磁炉，这一停电也不知道晚饭有没有着落。

马龙把蜡烛拿出来，手在袋子里搅来搅去找打火机：“吃过了，外面吃的。”

张继科在身后啪地擦亮了打火机，一簇跳动的火苗在他眼里幽幽闪烁，马龙把蜡烛移过去，张继科举着打火机凑过来，火舌舔上引信，不多时，一朵橘色光源摇摇曳曳地在屋里晃动。

碰上停电，现代娱乐百分之八十都没得搞了。马龙把笔记本抱到沙发上玩蜘蛛纸牌，张继科窝在他身边瞎出主意，结果马龙连输几把，异常气愤地拍了一下张继科的大腿：“你闭嘴！”张继科嘻嘻哈哈地伸手要盖上他的笔记本：“别玩了没什么意思。”他俩缠手缠脚地在沙发上推了一会儿，都觉得心尖热热的把身躯都烧的发烫。蜘蛛纸牌就彻底玩不下去了，马龙把笔记本放到茶几上，张继科指着墙上说：“你看那是什么？”

他语气一本正经，马龙被他说得有点怯，往后贴住沙发背朝墙上看，除了巨大的影子什么也没看到。

“咱俩的影子！”张继科笑着说：“你看像什么？”

马龙心里一松，又要笑他无聊幼稚：“你今年几岁？”

张继科蹭着马龙的脖子，像一只找到栖息地的倦鸟收起指爪：“这样像什么？” 他一滴酒都没喝，却有点迷迷瞪瞪的微醺感，明明心里万分澄明，却总有种不真实的感觉，如处梦中。

烛光把他们的影子贴上了墙壁，亲密的姿势被光影剪下放大，在水泥和石砖砌成的银幕上呈现出古怪又安然的映象。马龙盯着它看了一会儿，觉得它什么都不像，只是两颗偎在一起的脑袋，但他喜欢这地老天荒一样的姿态。张继科湿热的呼吸喷在他颈边，似有似无地撩拨着冬夜里荒唐的燥热，对张继科的渴望就是对圆满的渴望，那是属于马龙的人性本能，怎么也戒不掉。

“继科儿，”马龙慢慢地说：“要不咱俩再试试吧。”

张继科等马龙这句话等了很久，哪怕一切水到渠成的有些平淡。张继科抱着马龙，把他箍的又紧了一些：“好。”

俩人互相看了一会儿，张继科把马龙的脸掰过来直接亲上去。马龙回应的很快，两只胳膊激情又毫无章法的在对方的背上胡乱游走。张继科捧着他的脸，追着那两片淡色的嘴唇像只吃不到苹果的驴子，怎么也解不了烧在心里的焦渴，想把他啃食，血肉撕成碎片，也愿意被他吞进肚子里，仿佛是荒原上生了情欲的两只野兽，万籁俱寂，只有呼吸间相似的气味才能引发血液里奔流的饥渴和咆哮。

马龙的手从张继科的后背摸到胸前，一路摸到他的衣服里，从内兜掏出一盒安全套。

“有备无患。”张继科舔掉马龙嘴角被自己搅舔出的银丝。

马龙不置可否，又伸手到他衣服里摸索，这次拿出来半板醒酒药。

张继科顺势把衣服脱了：“本来有饭局，许昕替我去了。”

“哦？”马龙挑眉：“你怎么不去吃？”

张继科的上半身已经脱得精光，他伸手拉开皮带，笑着说：“来吃你。”

他说这个吃字时，整齐有力的牙齿在开阖的嘴唇间白森森的闪过，马龙想起某种兽类——强壮而危险的，擅长捕猎和撕碎。他后颈的汗毛都竖了起来，于是他抢先扑过去咬张继科的嘴，两人又难分难解地吻在一起。张继科的手在马龙身上一阵撩拨，绵长的激吻缓解了几乎要把人烧到钝痛的情欲，唇舌的交锋渐渐温柔缠绵，马龙蹭着张继科的耳朵小声说：“去床上。”

他们拥抱着磕磕绊绊下了沙发，绕过黑暗里浮凸的家具，张继科不知是太激动还是怎么，闷着头撞到了卧室的玻璃门，吃痛着骂娘。马龙忍不住爆笑：“你是越活越回去了。”

张继科斜眼：“你试试就知道我比以前更好。”

“别嘚瑟，那就试试呗。”

这话换到四年前马龙多半不会搭理，时光重新捏塑了两人。张继科离开时，马龙还只是初初有了男人骨架的青年，而今与他在床上纠缠的已经是个成熟的男人，唇舌火热眼神无畏，把欢喜和渴求坦白在脸上。张继科的手沿着马龙的脊背往下走，戳出一个温热的湖，让他想奋不顾身往里跳。对于马龙的身体他永远无法自拔，张继科曾经在脑子里把往日缠绵的片段一次次反复咀嚼后顽固的牢记，不想忘记那美好。而今好梦重温，梦中人就在他的指尖和齿缝下低喘绽放，张继科才知道他的记忆实在靠不住——这感觉如此温暖甜蜜，让人安静又血液疾流，像困在沙漠的人看到清澈的泉眼，像时空中流浪的旅人找到故乡，像新生，又像疲倦过后安然的衰老，比美好更好上千万倍。

润滑和扩张都很充分，张继科一开始就顶到了最深处，马龙感到一阵夹杂着酸软的闷痛，他蹙起眉头，但搂抱着张继科肩膀的手更用力了些。身体里每一处隐秘的褶皱都被张继科坚定地撑开，他把自己填充进去，嵌得天衣无缝，不能更加圆满。

马龙舒了一口气。

张继科做爱时凶狠蛮戾，在马龙身上吸吮啃咬的力度像是要吃掉他身体里所有的血，马龙挺喜欢，他需要这样星星点点的疼痛把他从灭顶的快感中刺醒，告诉他这一切不是臆想或梦境。张继科干这事儿从来不压抑嗓子，伏在马龙身上随着进攻的节奏不住低吼，他把他拉的微微坐起，按住他的腰，让他低头看着自己怎么把张继科张牙舞爪的性器吞进去。

那一下像是直接被钉在深海最深处，马龙虚脱地扶着张继科被他顶弄的一阵颠簸，两膝分开卡住他劲瘦的腰侧。张继科的脸埋在他脖子上，牙齿细细地噬咬那块白嫩的肌肤，毛刺刺的头发像一窝不安分的雏鸟戳进马龙的嘴巴里，痒的难受。马龙身上一波波洗过狂暴的海潮，柔软的起伏，湿漉到透明。

第一次高潮来的意犹未尽，他们谁都没有餍足。张继科抱着马龙发出懊恼的呻吟，伸手在他身上撩火：“再来一次，行不行？”

马龙的眼睛从胳膊底下探出来瞟他：“行不行这话你得问你自己。”

张继科嗖地坐起来，窸窸窣窣地换套子。马龙在他身后笑：“正常人都不能那么快——”

后半截话被张继科嘴对嘴喂了回去。

“你……是怎么做到的……”马龙在断续的呻吟里勉强开口，张继科笑了一声，身下抽插的更加用力，重重冲击着马龙身体里最敏感的那几个点，马龙射过一次还没缓过来，不自觉扭着腰要躲，被张继科一把捞回来压在腿下，攥住腰又是狠狠一波，马龙被撞的头几乎要碰上床头的护栏，扯着张继科的头发逼他后退：“你轻点啊！”

张继科含糊应着，他快要攀到顶峰，心里知道要悠着点可生理上完全控制不住，马龙半个身子被撞出床沿，软软的挂在那儿手都抬不起来，只是嘴里迷迷糊糊的嗯啊着。张继科握住他的肩膀往回拉，马龙歪着头陷入被子堆里，涣散的眼睛积了点水光在眼角摇摇欲坠。张继科便受不了的把舌头堵了进来，缠着马龙的舌尖胡乱吸吮。呼吸都难以为继的当口，张继科猛烈的冲刺了几下，俩人在覆灭般的快感里同时释放了出来。

他们湿淋淋的抱在一起，像两条涸泽里的咸鱼，狼狈不堪又亲密无间。张继科把粗重的喘息慢慢咽回去，贴着马龙说：“我真想这个。”

“你就只想这个？”马龙眯着眼，声音软绵绵的透着困倦。

“不，最想的不是这个。”

张继科抱着马龙像小孩抱着心爱的玩具，伏在他身上不肯起来，马龙感到温热的一点湿意在自己胸口上浸润开来。

他愣住了，这眼泪像一只利箭，当胸而过把他钉劳，从此永难脱身。

“都过去了，”马龙轻轻拍着张继科的后背，肌肤相亲的温存在寂静的夜里容易让人生出坦荡坚定的勇气，他告诉他也告诉自己：“以后不会了。”

“我有话对你说。”

张继科在身上沉沉压着，马龙觉得肺里的空气都被挤了出来，他艰难的开口：“说呗。”

张继科突然伸出手捂住马龙的耳朵，贴着手背低声吐出几个字，然后把手撤掉，眨巴着眼看着马龙：“这就行了。”

马龙慢悠悠地说：“你捂也没用，我都听见了。”

张继科躺回去，说：“就是让你听见的。”

马龙想了想，实在没忍住，笑了出来：“傻。”

END


End file.
